Kuja's next strike
by Toxicsnake91
Summary: OK second instalment of the Snake Vercetti series, load more questions asked, a few answers revealed that weren't in the first one sorry about that. More troubles for dear Snake, will he ever have a break? Who knows
1. The worst birthday

OK so let us begin this is snake's second year at Hogwarts and guess what it's disclaimer time

Like the first one i don't own any of the stuff except Snake Vercetti, Jennie Itou and a couple new characters, Dagger, Elsa, Kenji and Aunt Carmen prob more but forgot haha anyway if there are i'll add them in

so on with the story and sorry that this chapter is more harry than Snake there is reason to it

Not for the first time an argument had broken out over the breakfast table at number four privet drive, Mr Vernon Dursley had been awoken early that morning by a loud hooting noise in his nephew Harry's bedroom.

"Three times this week" He roared across the table "If it doesn't stop then it will have to go".

"She's bored" Harry tried to explain yet again "If I could just let her out of a night".

"Do I look stupid boy?" He bellowed "I know what will happen if that owl is let out". He exchanged a dark look with his wife, Harry tried to argue the point but his words were drowned out by a rather large belch from his cousin Dudley.

"I want more bacon" He yelled Harry was reminded oddly of Snake when Dudley was eating breakfast.

"There's more in the frying pan" Aunt Petunia said going misty eyed over her massive son "We must feed you up, I'm not sure about that school food".

"Nonsense Petunia" Uncle Vernon said heartily "I never went hungry at Smeltings, you get fed enough don't you son". Dudley was so large his bottom seemed to hang over the sides of the chair, he grinned and turned to Harry.

"Pass the frying pan" He said rather rudely.

"You forgot to say the magic words" Harry said this was the wrong thing to say. The entire atmosphere in the room changed, Dudley gasped and fell sideways off his chair. Aunt Petunia gave a small scream and clapped her hands to her mouth, Uncle Vernon stood up knocking his chair backwards gripping the side of the table veins pulsing in his temple.

"I only meant please" Harry tried to explain quickly "I didn't mean-"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU BOY" Uncle Vernon yelled spraying spit across the table "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT USING THE M WORD IN THIS HOUSE".

"Well I-"

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY SON" He yelled Harry thought that he saw the table began to snap under his hands.

"I just-"

"I HAVE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN, I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF". He looked at his purple faced uncle and then at his pale aunt who was attempting to pick Dudley up off the floor.

"All right" Harry said "All right". His uncle sat down again breathing heavily yet he kept his beady eyes on Harry, ever since his return for the summer holidays his uncle had been treating him like a bomb that would go off at any moment. Harry wasn't normal as a matter of a fact he wasn't as normal as it is possible to be. Harry was a wizard fresh from his first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, if the Dursleys weren't happy about having Harry back it was nothing to how he felt.

He missed Hogwarts and his friends so much it was like having a constant stomach ache, he missed the castle with it's secret passageways and ghosts, his lessons and teachers yet perhaps not potions and Snape, the post arriving by owl, eating banquets in the great hall, sleeping in his four poster bed in the tower dormitory, visiting Hagrid the gamekeeper in his cabin by the forbidden forest, the main thing he missed was Qudditch the most popular sport in the wizarding world.

The Dursleys had locked all his spell books, his wand, robes, cauldron and top-of-the-range Nimbus two thousand broomstick in the cupboard under the stairs. What did the Dursleys care if Harry lost his place on the house team due to the fact he hadn't practised all summer? What was it to the Dursleys if Harry returned to Hogwarts without any homework done? The Dursleys where what wizards referred to as Muggles which means that they have no magical blood at all, as far as they were concerned having a wizard in the family was of the deepest shame.

Harry thought back to the start of the second week since he had returned from Hogwarts, his friend Snake had shown up with his father to have a chat with the Dursleys.

"Herr Dursley I nehmen es (Mr Dursley I take it)" Snake's father had said in German when uncle Vernon had opened the front door.

"Vater (Father)" Snake said "Lassen Sie mich die Unterhaltung tun, sie verstehen nicht, dass der unhöfliche Deutsche dort Sie sehen (Let me do the talking, they don't understand German there rude you see)". Snake's dad looked at him but nodded, so Snake turned back to uncle Vernon and smiled rather evilly.

"Hi" Snake said "Vernon Dursley I presume".

"That's right" Uncle Vernon said "Who are you?"

"I'm Snake Vercetti a friend of Harry's" Snake replied "May we come in, I think we need a chat". Snake didn't wait for a reply him and his father pushed uncle Vernon to one side and headed into the kitchen sitting down at the table, Snake was wearing his leather jacket at the time and it made him look more threatening at one look of Snake Dudley had left the room.

"I demand you leave this house at once" Uncle Vernon said "You are trespassing".

"Sit" Snake said to uncle Vernon "I'd rather you were comfortable during our chat". Uncle Vernon glared at Snake with hatred in his eyes yet Snake slid the chair towards him, uncle Vernon didn't like being told what to do in his own house yet he sat down anyway.

"Very well" He said gruffly "What do you want?"

"Good now where all comfortable" Snake said sitting up a little "Let's get down to business, I don't know how you treat Harry here but it is in your best interests to treat him with the same amount of care you show your own son".

"Is that a threat?" Uncle Vernon said slightly aggressively "I will not take any threats in my own house".

"Calm down Vernon before you hurt yourself or we hurt you" Snake said "It's not a threat it's a promise, you don't want an angry German and a ticked off scouser booting you're door down and well you do the math, so Vernon I think we have an understanding now". Snake was happy to see the look of fear on his face, Snake and his Father stood and left climbing back into his FXX, Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as his uncle cleared his throat importantly.

"Well as we all know today is an important day" He said Harry looked up hardly daring to breathe "This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my entire carrier". Harry went back to eating his toast, of course he should have guessed he was going on about his pointless dinner party. Some rather rich builder was coming around for dinner with his wife and uncle Vernon was hoping to receive a rather large order due to his company making drills.

"I think we should just run over the schedule one last time" He said "As agreed we should be all in position at eight o'clock, now Petunia you will be?"

"In the lounge" Aunt Petunia replied "Waiting to welcome them graciously into our home".

"Wonderful and you Dudley?"

"I will be waiting to open the door" He said with a sickly, foul simpering smile "May I take you're coats Mr and Mrs Mason".

"They'll love him just love him" cried Aunt Petunia.

"Excellent Dudley" Uncle Vernon said he then rounded on Harry "Now you?"

"I'll be in my room pretending I don't exist and making no noise" Harry said tonelessly.

"Exactly" Uncle Vernon said nastily "Now I will lead them into the living room and introduce you Petunia and pour them drinks. At eight fifteen?"

"I'll announce dinner" Aunt Petunia said.

"Dudley you'll say".

"May I take you through to the dining room Mrs Mason?" He said offering his fat arm to an invisible woman.

"My perfect little gentleman" Aunt Petunia sniffed.

"What about you?" Uncle Vernon said.

"I'll be in my room pretending I don't exist and making no noise" he repeated dully.

"Precisely, now we should aim to get in a few good comments any ideas Petunia".

"Vernon told me you're a wonderful golfer Mr Mason, Where did you get that lovely dress Mrs Mason".

"Wonderful and you Dudley".

"How about: We had to do an essay on our hero in school and I wrote about you". This was all that Aunt Petunia and Harry could stand, Aunt Petunia began to cry hugging her son while Harry hid his face so they couldn't see him laughing.

"How about you boy?" Uncle Vernon said he had to fight to keep his face straight.

"I'll be in my room pretending I don't exist and making no noise" He said.

"Too right you will" Uncle Vernon said forcefully "The Masons don't know a thing about you and it will stay that way. When dinner's over you will take Mrs Mason into the lounge for coffee Petunia and I'll bring the subject round to drills. With any look the deal will be signed before the news at ten, we'll be looking for a holiday home in Majorca by this time tomorrow". Harry didn't feel too excited about this he had feeling they wouldn't like him anymore there than they did in Privet drive.

"Right then I'm off to town to pick up the dinner jackets and you" Uncle Vernon snarled at Harry "You stay out of your aunt's way while she's cleaning". Harry left out the back door, it was a brilliant sunny day he crossed the lawn slumped down on the garden bench and began singing under his breath. "Happy birthday to me...happy birthday to me".

No cards, no presents and he would be spending the evening in his room pretending to not exist. He gazed miserably at the hedge, he had never felt so lonely. More than anything at Hogwarts more than even Quidditch, Harry missed his best friends Soubi Agatsuma, Ritsuka Aoyagi, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He had only seen Snake once yet he remembered that Ron had said he would even ask if he could come and stay. Countless times Harry had been on the verge of unlocking Hedwig's cage by magic and sending her to the others with a letter, yet he knew it wasn't worth the risk. Underage wizards weren't allowed to do magic outside of school yet he hadn't told the Dursleys this, he knew it was there only terror that he would turn them into dung beetles which was the only way he could stop them locking him in the cupboard with his wand and broomstick, it appeared to Harry they hadn't taken Snake's warning seriously.

He had to make his own fun, for the first few weeks he had been muttering nonsense words under his breath and watching Dudley tear off out of the room as fast as his fat legs would carry him. Not to say his first year at Hogwarts hadn't been fun, at the very end of last term he had been involved in helping Snake take on his two rivals Kuja and Beatrix. It hadn't been easy yet he found himself still waking in the night in a cold sweat still being able to hear Kuja's voice, he suddenly sat bolt upright on the garden bench he had been staring absent minded into the hedge which was staring back at him. Two enormous green eyes had appeared among the leaves, Harry jumped to his feet as a jeering voice floated across the lawn.

"I know what day it is" Dudley sang waddling towards him, the huge eyes blinked and vanished.

"What?" asked Harry not taking his eyes off the spot where they had been.

"I know what day it is" He repeated coming right up to Harry.

"Well done" Harry said "So you've finally learned the days of the week".

"Today's your birthday" Sneered Dudley "How come you haven't got any cards? No friends at that freak school? Not even that one who came here has bothered".

"Better not let mummy hear you talking about my school" Harry said coolly. Dudley hitched up his trousers which were slipping down his fat bottom.

"Why're you staring at the hedge?" Dudley asked suspiciously.

"I'm trying to work out what would be the best spell to set fire to it" Harry replied with a slight grin, Dudley stumbled backwards at once a look of panic on his fat face.

"You c-can't, dad told you you're not to use magic, he said he'll chuck you out of the house and you haven't got anywhere else to go, you haven't got any friends to take you in".

"Jiggery porkey" Harry said in a fierce voice "Hocus pocus...squiggly wiggle..."

"MUUM" Dudley howled tripping over his fat feet as he ran back to the house "MUUM! He's doing you know what". Harry paid dearly for his brief moment of fun, as neither Dudley or the hedge was in anyway hurt Aunt Petunia knew he hadn't done magic, however he still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at his head with a soapy frying pan. Then she gave him work to do, with the promise of not eating again until he'd finished.

"Wish they could see the famous Harry Potter now" He thought savagely as he spread manure on the flowerbeds, his back aching sweat running down his face. It was half past seven in the evening when at last, exhausted he finally heard Aunt Petunia calling him.

"Get in here! Walk on the newspaper". Harry moved gladly into the shade of the gleaming kitchen, on the fridge stood tonight's pudding, a large mound of whipped cream and sugared violets, a joint of roast pork was sizzling in the oven.

"Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon" She snapped pointing to two slices of bread and a block of cheese sat on the kitchen table, she was already wearing a salmon pink cocktail dress. Harry washed up and bolted down his pitiful supper, the moment he had finished Aunt Petunia whisked away his plate "Upstairs Hurry!"

As he passed the door leading to the living room he got a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and dinner jackets, he had only just reached the upstairs landing when the doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Remember boy one sound". Harry crossed into his bedroom on tiptoe, slipped inside and closed the door, he turned to collapse onto his bed but he found that someone else was already sitting on it.


	2. Dobby's warning

Ok harry is centre of attention agen sorry is partly important though to explain a few things in later chapters well i hope so anyway lol

anyway enjoy

Harry managed with difficulty not to shout out, the little creature on the bed had large bat like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. Harry knew instantly this was the thing that had been watching him from the garden hedge that very morning, as they stared at each other Harry heard Dudley's voice from the hall.

"May I take your coats, Mr and Mrs Mason?" The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of his long thin nose touched the carpet, Harry noticed that it was wearing what appeared to be an old pillowcase with rips for arm and leg holes.

"Err-hello" Harry said nervously.

"Harry potter" The creature said in a high pitched voice, Harry was sure it would carry down the stairs "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you sir, such an honour it is sir".

"Th-thank you" Harry said edging along the wall and sinking into his desk chair next to Hedwig, who was asleep in her large cage. He wanted to ask "What are you?" but thought it would sound too rude so instead he asked "Who are you?"

"Dobby sir, just Dobby. Dobby the house elf" The creature replied.

"Oh really?" Harry said "Err, I don't mean to be rude or anything but now isn't a great time for me to have a house elf in my bedroom". Aunt Petunia's high, false laugh floated up from the living room, the elf hung his head.

"Not that I'm not pleased to meet you" Harry added quickly "Is there any particular reason you're here?"

"Oh yes sir" Dobby said earnestly "Dobby has come to tell you sir, it is difficult sir, and Dobby wonders where to begin".

"Why don't you sit down" Harry said politely pointing towards his bed. To his horror the elf burst into tears, very noisy tears.

"S-sit down" he wailed "Never...Never ever". Harry thought he heard the noise downstairs falter.

"I'm sorry" He whispered "I didn't mean to offend you or anything".

"Offend Dobby!" Choked the elf "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard, like an equal". Harry trying to say "Shh" while looking comforting at the same time, ushered Dobby back onto the bed where he sat hiccoughing, looking like a rather ugly doll. At last he managed to control himself, he sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in an expression of watery admiration.

"You can't have met many decent wizards" Harry said trying to cheer him up slightly. Dobby shook his head then without warning he started to bang his head on the window shouting "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Don't, what are you doing?" Harry hissed springing up instantly and dragging Dobby back onto the bed. Hedwig had woken with a rather loud screech and started to beat her wings wildly against the bars of her cage.

"Dobby had to punish himself sir" The elf said slightly cross eyed "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family sir".

"Your family?"

"The wizard family Dobby severs sir, Dobby is a house elf bound to serve one house and one family forever".

"Do they know you're here?" Harry asked curiously Dobby shuddered.

"Oh no, sir no, Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this, if they ever knew sir-"

"Won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"

"Dobby doubts it sir, Dobby is always having to punish himself for something sir. They lets Dobby get on with it sir, sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments".

"Why don't you leave? Escape?"

"A house elf must be set free, sir. The family will never set Dobby free, Dobby will serve the family till he dies sir".

"I thought I was hard-done-by staying here for four weeks" He said "This makes you the Dursleys sound almost human. Can't anyone help you? Can't I?" Almost at once Harry had wished he hadn't spoken, Dobby dissolved again into wails of despair.

"Please" Harry whispered quickly "Please be quiet, if the Dursleys hear anything, if they know you're here".

"Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby, Dobby has heard of your greatness sir. Of your goodness Dobby never knew". Harry who was feeling distinctly hot in the face, said "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts, that's Hermione she-". He stopped quickly, thinking about Hermione was painful.

"Harry Potter is humble and modest" Dobby said reverently, his orb like eyes aglow "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over he who must not be named".

"Voldemort" Harry said. Dobby clapped his hands over his bat like ears and moaned "Ah, speak not the name sir! Speak not the name!"

"Sorry" Harry said quickly "I know lots of people don't like it my friend Ron-". He stopped yet again, thinking about Ron was painful too. Dobby leaned towards Harry, his eyes wide as headlamps.

"Dobby heard tell" He said hoarsely "That Harry Potter met a force called Kuja an enemy of the liar Snake Vercetti and escaped".

"What?" Harry asked looking at Dobby "Snake is my friend".

"Ah sir" Dobby gasped "Dobby is sorry sir, Harry Potter is valiant and bold! Yet Dobby is here to warn Harry Potter sir even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later, Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts". There was a silence broken only by the chink of knives and forks from downstairs and the distant rumble of Uncle Vernon's voice.

"W-what?" Harry stammered "I've got to go back, term starts on September the first. It's all that's keeping me going, you don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here, I belong in your world at Hogwarts".

"No, no, no" Dobby said shaking his head furiously making his ears slap on the side of his head "Harry Potter must stay where he's safe, he is too great to loose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts he will be in mortal danger".

"Why?" Harry said in a state of surprise.

"There is a plot Harry Potter, a plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry this year" Dobby whispered suddenly trembling all over "Dobby has known for a month sir, Harry Potter must not put himself in peril, and he is too important sir".

"What terrible things?" Harry asked at once "Who's plotting them?" Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head madly against the wall.

"All right!" Harry cried grabbing the elf's arm to stop him "You can't say I understand, why are you warning me?" A sudden unpleasant thought hit him "Hang on this doesn't have anything to do with Kuja or Vol- sorry you know who has it? You could just shake or nod" he added hastily as Dobby's head titled dangerously close to the wall again, Dobby shook his head.

"Not-not he who must not be named or Kuja sir". Dobby's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give Harry a hint, Harry however was completely at sea.

"They haven't got a brother, have they?" Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever.

"Well, I can't think of anyone else who could make horrible things happen at Hogwarts" Harry said "I mean there is Dumbledore for one thing, you know who Dumbledore is don't you?" Dobby bowed his head.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster of Hogwarts, Dobby knows it sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of he who must not be named at the height of his strength, but sir" Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper "There are powers Dumbledore...Powers no decent wizard". Before Harry could stop him, Dobby bounded off the bed and seized Harry's desk lamp and started beating himself around the head with ear splitting yelps. A sudden silence fell downstairs, two seconds later Harry heart beating madly, heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall calling, "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke".

"Quick! In the wardrobe!" Harry hissed stuffing Dobby in, shutting the door and flinging himself onto the bed just as the door handle turned.

"What-the-devil-are-you-doing?" asked Uncle Vernon through gritted teeth his face horribly close to Harry's "You've just ruined the punch line to my Japanese golfer joke…one more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born boy!" He stomped off flat footed from the room, shaking Harry let Dobby out of the wardrobe.

"See what it's like here?" said Harry "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got-well I think I've got friends".

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter!" Dobby said slyly.

"I expect they're just been-hang on" said Harry frowning "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?" Dobby shuffled his feet slightly.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby-Dobby did it for the best".

"Have you been stopping my letters?"

"Dobby has them here sir" the elf said stepping out of Harry's reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could make out his friends handwriting and figured it wasn't only Snake who hadn't been receiving replies. Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry…Dobby hoped…if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him…Harry Potter might not want to go back to school sir". Harry wasn't listening, he made a grab for the letters but Dobby jumped out of reach.

"Harry Potter will have them, sir if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back sir!"

"No" Harry said angrily "Give me my friends letters!"

"Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice" The elf said sadly, before Harry could move Dobby had darted to the bedroom door, pulling it open and sprinted down the stairs. Mouth dry, stomach lurching, Harry sprang after him trying not to make a sound. He jumped the last six steps landing cat like on the hall carpet looking around for Dobby, from the dining room he heard Uncle Vernon saying, "Tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr. Mason, she's been dying to hear". Harry ran up the hall into the kitchen and felt his stomach disappear, Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding the mountain of cream and sugared violets was floating up near the ceiling. On top of a cupboard in a corner crouched Dobby.

"No" Harry croaked "Please Dobby, they'll kill me".

"Harry Potter must say he is not going back to school-".

"Dobby…Please".

"Say it sir".

"I can't". Dobby gave him a tragic look.

"Then Dobby must do it sir, for Harry Potter's own good". The pudding hit the floor with a heart stopping crash, cream splattered the walls and windows as the plate shattered. With a crack like a whip Dobby vanished, there were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen. He found Harry standing there rigid with shock, he was covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunia's pudding, at first it looked as though Uncle Vernon would manage to gloss over the whole thing by saying, "Just our nephew-very disturbed-meeting strangers upsets him, so we kept him upstairs". He shooed the shocked Masons back into the dining room, promised Harry he would flay him to within an inch of his life, when the Masons had left and handed him a mop. Aunt Petunia dug some ice-cream out of the freezer and Harry still shaking started scrubbing the kitchen.

Uncle Vernon might still have been able to secure his deal if it hadn't been for that owl, Aunt Petunia was just handing round a box of after dinner mints when a large barn owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head and swooped out again. Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house, shouting about lunatics, Mr. Mason stayed just long enough to tell the Dursleys that his wife was mortally afraid of birds of all shapes and sizes and to ask whether this was their idea of a joke. Harry stood in the kitchen clutching the mop for support, as Uncle Vernon advanced on him a demonic glint in his tiny eyes.

"Read it!" He hissed evilly, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered "Go on read it". Harry took the letter, it didn't contain birthday greetings.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_ We have received intelligence that a hover charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine._

_ As you know underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, further spell work on your part will lead to expulsion from said school._

_ We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity which risks notice by members of the non-magical community is a serious offence, under section thirteen of the international confederation of warlock's statute of secrecy._

_ Enjoy your holidays._

_ Yours sincerely._

_ Mafalda Hopkirk._

_ Improper use of magic office._

_ Ministry of magic_

Harry looked up from the letter and gulped.

"You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school" Uncle Vernon said, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes "Forgot to mention it…slipped your mind I dare say". He was bearing down on Harry like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared.

"Well I've got some news for you, boy…I'm locking you up…I don't care if you're friend Snake shows up…you're never going back to that school…never…if you try and magic yourself out…they'll expel you! Laughing like a maniac, he dragged Harry back upstairs. Uncle Vernon was as bad as his word, the following morning he paid a man to fit bars to Harry's window. He himself fitted the cat flap in the bedroom door, so that small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day, they let Harry out to use the bathroom morning and evening. Otherwise he was locked in his room around the clock.

Three days later the Dursleys were showing no sign of relenting and Harry couldn't see any way out of his situation, he lay on his bed watching the sun sinking behind the bars on the window and wondered miserably what was going to happen to him. What was the good of magicing himself out of his room if Hogwarts would expel him for doing it? Yet life at Privet Drive had reached an all-time low, now the Dursleys knew they weren't going to wake up as fruit bats he had lost his only weapon. Dobby might have saved Harry from horrible happenings at Hogwarts, the way things were going he'd probably starve to death anyway.

The cat flap rattled and Aunt Petunia's hand appeared pushing a bowl of tinned soup, Harry whose insides were aching with hunger jumped off his bed and seized it. The soup was stone cold but he drank half of it in one gulp, then he crossed the room to Hedwig's cage and tipped the soggy vegetables at the bottom of bowl into her empty food tray, she ruffled her feathers and gave him a look of deep disgust.

"It's no good turning your beak up at it, that's all we've got" Harry said grimly. He put the empty bowl back on the floor next to the cat flap and lay back down on the bed, somehow even hungrier than he had been before the soup. Supposing he was alive in another four weeks what would happen if he didn't turn up at Hogwarts? Would someone be sent to see why he hadn't come back? Would they be able to force the Dursleys to let him go? Would Snake carry out his threat and return? The room was growing dark, exhausted stomach rumbling mind spinning over the same unanswerable questions. Harry fell into an uneasy sleep, he dreamed he was on show in a zoo with a card reading 'Underage wizard' attached to his cage. People goggled through the bars at him as he lay starving and weak, on a bed of straw. He saw Dobby's face in the crowd and shouted out, asking for help but Dobby called "Harry Potter is safe there sir!" and vanished, then the Dursleys appeared and Dudley rattled the bars of his cage laughing at him.

"Stop it" muttered Harry as the rattling pounded in his sore head "Stop it…I'm trying to sleep". He opened his eyes, moonlight was shining through the bars on his window. Someone was goggling at him through the bars at him, a freckled faced, red haired long nosed someone. Ron Weasley was outside Harry's window.


	3. Visiting relatives

Enter Snake lol and i have read the reviews there are a few more harry heavy chapters but i've tried my best to change the words and take stuff out replace it or add stuff so i appologise if does sound like the book

anyway enjoy oh and later on i do own Izamu, and in this chapter i own Marcus and Shinju

"Why?" Snake asked for what felt like the hundredth time "Why do they have to come here?"

"It's your aunt and cousins" Snake's mother replied aiming a slap at Snake's head "How many times". Snake's mother had dropped it on him that his Aunt Carmen was coming to stay for the week along with his two cousins, Elsa and Kenji. Snake walked out of the kitchen and headed up stairs he sent messages to his friends and explained that he couldn't be reached for the next week, he hid all his things that showed he was a wizard for he knew his family didn't know.

"Right you're going to Liverpool central to pick them up" Snake's mother told him "Your father was going but he has to do something".

"Ok" Snake said "Well I'll go now and pick something up to eat on my way then". Snake grabbed his jacket and left, he decided to walk to the station as it was such a nice day. He had tried to convince his father to take him back to the Dursleys but it was unsuccessful, he wondered if any of the others had reached Harry yet due to the messages he had received recently it wasn't looking good. Snake arrived at the station and was waiting for them to show up, he didn't have to wait long as his Aunt and cousin's headed up from the platform.

Snake's Aunt Carmen had long flowing hazel brown hair and emerald green eyes, she was wearing her usual white short sleeved top and blue denim jeans with black trainers. His cousins where dressed differently Elsa had long hazel brown hair like her mother with sapphire blue eyes, she was wearing a pink t-shirt with a pink skirt to match with silver shoes. Kenji had short black hair which he had gelled back and hazel brown eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt and black denim jeans with white trainers.

"Where's your father?" Carmen asked rather rudely, she didn't like Snake that much but Elsa his eleven year old cousin hugged him.  
"Great to see you too" Snake said coolly "He's busy so you got me instead shall we go". Snake grabbed Carmen's bags and began to walk with Kenji, Carmen and Elsa following behind him.

"You need a hair cut" Carmen said as they walked back "Always a mess".

"I have had a hair cut" Snake said "Guess what it grew back". This earned him a slap round the back of the head for his sarcastic remark, he now had an idea of what Ron must feel like when Snake slapped him.

"Carmen" Snake's mother said as they entered the house "Trip OK, Snake take the bags upstairs". Snake dragged their bags upstairs and placed Kenji's in his room where he always slept when they came over, he put Carmen's and Elsa's in the spare room and headed back downstairs straight into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"So cousin" Elsa said "How are you?"

"I'm fine" Snake said "What about you? Drink?"

"Thanks cousin" She replied as Snake handed her a bottle of coke and sat down at the table "I'm really good, I'm really glad to see you".

"Least someone is" Snake replied "Drink Kenji? Also I got to ask why have you gelled you're hair back?"

"I decided a change was in order so I gelled it back and yeah thanks I'll have that drink" Kenji said, Snake handed Kenji a drink and sat down at the table, they didn't have to wait long for Snake's father to return.

"Take you're cousins out" Snake's mother said "Take them the shop while I sort dinner".

"Fine" Snake said "When do you want use back? Oh I haven't got any money?"

"Here's three hundred" Snake's mother said handing him the money  
"Be back for five". Snake waved his hand to let her know he heard her and walked out with his cousin's behind him, Snake hated it when his family visited he was always thrown out of his own house until dinner he assumed it was so they could complain about him behind his back.

"Get anything nice?" Carmen asked when they returned "Well".

"I got three new t-shirts and a new skirt" Elsa replied.

"I got a new pair of trainers, two new t-shirts and two new pairs of jeans" Kenji said "Not black because Snake felt I should get off the black stuff".

"Well it is for the best" Snake said "Yet I got three new Xbox games and a new pair of sunglasses, never know what the weather will be like from one day to the next. I'm going to try out my new games when I get back from Marcus's he's got a few things to show me when I've finished dinner".

"Don' t, das Sie bedeuten, nachdem Sie aufräumen beendet haben (Don't you mean after you clean up)" Snake's father said in German, Snake looked over at him he should have expected this.

"Fein" Snake replied also in German "I' ll räumen wie immer auf (I'll clean up like always)". After everyone had finished and headed into the living room Snake began clearing up, when he was done Snake headed out towards Marcus's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Snake" Marcus's little sister said opening the door "How are you?"

"Hi Shinju" Snake said "I've been better, how about you?"

"I'm not bad, come on in Marcus is upstairs" Shinju said "Go right up". Shinju had short blonde hair that reached her shoulder and hazel brown eyes, she was wearing a black t-shirt, blue denim jeans and white trainers.

"Thanks" Snake said and headed upstairs to see Marcus "Hey Marcus you dressed?"

"Obviously I am come on in" Came Marcus's voice Snake entered Marcus's bedroom "How are you old friend?" Marcus had long black hair tied back in a ponytail with emerald green eyes, he wore a short sleeve black t-shirt and black denim jeans with white trainers.

"I've been better my friend" Snake said sitting down on Marcus's sofa bed "She's back for a visit and she's getting on my nerves she's been here one day".

"Well it's a good job I needed you to come over then" Marcus said "Come on I need you to give me a hand on this game, it's annoying me".

"Why?" Snake asked trying not to laugh "What game is it?"

"Gears of war two" Marcus replied "I can't get past the giant worm". Snake couldn't help but laugh at this comment he was laughing so hard he fell off the sofa bed still laughing.

Three days had passed now and Snake was starting to get bored of his relatives, he had been locking himself in his room playing his games so that he didn't get asked to do stuff by his parents. What he was doing wasn't working however, he kept getting pestered by his cousins and parents whenever he did go downstairs his Aunt Carmen would be complaining at him for some reason.

"What are you doing?" She asked one afternoon "Always typing away on that laptop".

"Yeah I know this I like to keep up with things" Snake replied "Fine I'll go sit in the kitchen". Snake stood up and walked from the room and into the kitchen and placed his laptop onto the table, his cousin Elsa walked in and sat down as well looking over at Snake.

"What?" Snake asked not looking up "Obviously something's wrong it is the only reason you will stare at me".

"I want to learn German" Elsa replied "So I can be more connected with you".

"You're my cousin" Snake said still not looking up "I don't see why you would want to be more connected with me".

"It's because you're my cousin" She said "We're family is it so wrong for me to want to be connected to my family". Snake finally looked up he knew of Elsa's talents for getting what she wanted, she seemed to be able to guilt him into anything.

"Fine" Snake said finally "I'll go and get a book you can use that, it's a German to English dictionary". Snake shut off his laptop and headed up stairs to his room pulling out his keys he unlocked the door, he started to look through the mess that was his room then he found the book he had been looking for.

"Here" He said as he entered the kitchen handing the book to Elsa "You can borrow it till you want". Elsa took the book from Snake and smiled rushing off into the living room to read it, Snake went back into the living room and started to watch what was on TV.

It had finally come to the day before Snake's Aunt Carmen and his cousins where to go home, Snake couldn't wait that was until he heard he would be taking them back to the station.

"Why do I have to take them back?" Snake asked "I picked them up why can't you or father take them back".

"Think about it, you can take them to the station" Snake's mother replied in a whisper "Then you can go onto get you're things for school".

"I was going to get them on Monday" Snake said "Axel gets back tomorrow and last I heard Hermione and the others were going on Monday so I was planning to meet up with them we finally worked out the system of the gateway". Snake left the kitchen as his Aunt Carmen entered, he went into the living room and sat down at his chair and started watching TV.

"Hallo (Hello)" Elsa said Snake looked over she was still reading the dictionary he had given her "Wie Sie sind?"

"Ich bin gut (I am good)" Said Snake in German "Wie über Sie? (How about you?)" Elsa looked over at Snake with a look of confusion on her face Snake smiled then wrote down what he had said and handed it to her, he then carried on watching TV as if nothing had happened. Kenji entered the room and handed Elsa and Snake a drink each and began watching TV, Snake threw the controller over to Kenji and headed up stairs. Snake grabbed his Xbox system and a spare controller, he headed back downstairs and handed the second controller to Kenji and set up a game, him and Kenji played the game together having fun until they had to go to bed even though Snake couldn't wait till they left he realised he would miss them when they did go.


	4. Reunion in Diagon alley

Mix of Harry and everyone in this thought bout time to bring the crew back together haha

anyway enjoy

Snake exited out of his house early that morning he had received word the day before that all of the others were getting there early, he walked to the pub that Jennie had taken him to and entered the courtyard he still remembered how Jennie had opened up the archway and entered Diagon alley.

He decided to head off to the ice cream parlour where he had told the others he would meet them, when he arrived none of them where there so he grabbed an ice cream while he waited. Snake didn't have to wait long before he saw two of his friends heading towards him, it wasn't that hard to make out the long, blonde hair of Soubi Agatsuma and the short black hair with the blue tint of Ritsuka Aoyagi.

"Good to see you Snake" Soubi said Snake stood shaking their hands in turn "No sign of the others then".

"Nothing yet" Snake said "I've been here for about half an hour".

"Let's hope they won't be long" Ritsuka said "They shouldn't be".

Mrs Weasley woke them early the following Monday, after a quick half-a-dozen bacon sandwiches each. They pulled on their coats and Mrs Weasley took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantelpiece and peered inside.

"We're running low Arthur" She sighed "We'll have to buy some more today...ah well, guests first. After you Harry dear". She offered him the flowerpot, Harry started at them all watching him.

"W-what am I supposed to do!" He stammered.

"He's never travelled by Floo powder" Ron said suddenly "Sorry Harry, I forgot".

"Never!" said Mr Weasley "Then how did you get to Diagon alley to buy you're school things last year?"

"I went on the Underground-"

"Really?" asked Mr Weasley eagerly "Were there escapators? How exactly-".

"Not now, Arthur" Mrs Weasley said "Floo powder's a lot quicker dear but goodness me, if you've never used it before-".

"He'll be all right Mum" said Fred "Harry watch us first". He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire and threw it into the flames. With a loud roar the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it shouted, "Diagon alley" and vanished.

"You must speak clearly, dear" Mrs Weasley told Harry as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot, "Mind you get out at the right grate".

"The right what?" Said Harry nervously, as the fire roared and whipped George out of sight too.

"Well there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know but as long as you've spoken clearly-"

"He'll be fine Molly, don't fuss" Mr Weasley said helping himself to Floo powder too.

"Yes but dear if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?"

"They wouldn't mind" Harry reassured her "Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that".

"Well..All right..You go after Arthur" She said "Now when you get into the fire, say where you're going-".

"Keep your eyes shut" Mrs Weasley said "The soot-".

"Keep your elbows tucked in" Advised Ron.

"Don't fidget" said Ron "You might well fall out of the wrong fireplace-".

"Don't panic and get out too early, wait until you see Fred and George". Trying hard to bare all this in mind, Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. He took a deep breath, scattered the powder into the flames and stepped forward, the fire felt like a warm breeze. He opened his mouth and immediately swallowed a lot of hot ash.

"D-Dia-gon Alley" he coughed.

"Is that Hagrid?" Snake asked pointing ahead as he, Soubi and Ritsuka were walking down Diagon alley "Yeah it is and there's Hermione and HARRY!" Hermione, Harry and Hagrid turned to see who had called out and saw Snake and the others jogging up to them.

"Hey Sna..." the rest of Harry's word were blocked out as Snake picked him up from the ground "Hey put me down".

"You didn't write back to me?" Snake asked putting Harry back down again "Why didn't you write?"

"A house elf showed up and was stopping my mail" Harry explained happy that Snake had put him down "Yet by the look on your face I take it you don't know what a house elf is".

"You're correct but that's not my problem" Snake said "My problem is the fact that Jennie is coming up the street, she's with my cousins". The others stared at Snake wondering what he meant, turning they saw Jennie walking up the street her blonde hair reflecting in the sunlight walking with her was a small girl with hazel brown hair which danced slightly as she walked and a rather tall looking boy with his black hair gelled back. She looked up and her face lit up as she spotted Snake and ran forwards hugging him while the boy walked over and shook Snake's hand, Jennie walked up looking confused from Snake to Elsa and Kenji.

"Hallo" Snake said to Elsa in German "Was Sie hier tuend sind? (What are you doing here?)".

"I could ask you the same thing" She replied "Yet I thought it was obvious".

"Wait a minute" Snake said he looked at Jennie "Is she a witch? Also is he a wizard?"

"Yeah" Jennie said "I had no idea you three were related".

"You didn't mention us" Kenji said surprised "Then again I know you cousin, how much you like your privacy when it comes to your life".

"That's right" Snake said looking at Kenji "I see you're going with the gelling your hair back still".

"I think it looks cool" Kenji said "Better than yours". Snake laughed and lightly punched Kenji in the arm, Elsa rolled her eyes at this like she normally did.

"Harry" They turned to see the rest of the Wealeys "Oh thank god you're safe".

"Hi Snake" Ron said "Snake?" Snake didn't say anything he was still stunned to find out his cousins were a witch and wizard.

"I'm Elsa and this is my brother Kenji" Elsa said to everyone "It seems Snake is too stunned to introduce us even if we are family". They all shook hands with Elsa and Kenji while Snake was still stood there stunned at what he had just heard, yet he caught a glimpse of a small red haired girl with brown eyes who looked rather timid as she shook Elsa and Kenji's hand.

"You can't tell Aunt Carmen I'm a wizard" Snake said to Elsa "She can't know".

"OK" Elsa said "Just one thing, why didn't you say?"

"I couldn't" Snake said turning around "We have to keep it secret".

"OK" She said "I won't tell Aunt Carmen about any of this".

"She knows you're a witch and she knows Kenji is a wizard" Snake explained "She doesn't know I'm a wizard so let's keep it that way shall we". Elsa and Kenji nodded while the others just stared wondering what was going on, Jennie took Elsa and Kenji to Gringotts while the others went to buy their things for their second year.

"You never mentioned you're cousins" Soubi said to Snake as they headed to Madam Malkin's "Then again you don't talk about your family much".

"Big deal" Snake said entering the shop "Just leave it OK, if I feel like telling you then I'll tell you understand". As they finished collecting their new robes they left, Soubi was still going on about why Snake never spoke of his family that Snake was happy to have a distraction in the form of his cousin.

"Hey now where you three off" Snake said ignoring Soubi "Surely you've got everything".

"Not yet we need a wand" Jennie told Snake "Where headed to Ollivanders now, want to tag along?"

"I'll meet you lot at Flourish and Blotts" Snake said and walked off with his cousins and Jennie leaving the others watching him.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked "Why is he so defensive about his family?"

"I don't know" Harry replied "I met his father over the summer". Harry told them all about the visit Snake and his father had paid the Dursleys, when he was finished he saw the shocked looks on their faces.

"Snake and his father came around" Hermione said "Wow, did he look like Snake?"

"Yeah" Harry said "He looked like Snake and they were really intimidating".

"Guess that's why Snake doesn't talk about them" Soubi said "Surely they can't be that bad though".

"What part of leave it did you all not seem to understand" Came Snake's voice from behind, they all jumped for they hadn't seen him turn up "When I say leave it then leave it got that".

"We just wondered" Hermione said "Sorry we didn't mean to intrude".

"Then don't intrude" Snake said "Come on let's get to Flourish and Blotts".


	5. Flourish and Blotts

OK time for a laugh i think and a new idiot to join the story oh joy however there is more to this than meets the eye

anyway enjoy

As Snake and the others got closer it soon became apparent that they weren't the only people heading to the book store, there seemed to be a rather large crowd of people all trying to get into the bookshop.

"We'll never get in" Soubi said "I wonder what this is all about?"

"I could be wrong" Snake said looking up and pointing "Maybe that's it". They all looked to where he was pointing were a large banner had been stretched across the top windows which read:

_GILDEROY LOCKHART_

_Will be signing copies of his autobiography_

_MAGICAL ME_

_Today 12:30-4:30pm_

Snake heard a groan behind him and turned to see Jennie while the others kept looking at the banner with interest.

"Who's Gilderoy Lockhart?" Snake asked Jennie who looked down at him with a look of disgust on her face "I know I've read his name somewhere".

"Gilderoy Lockhart is the one who wrote the books you need" Jennie replied "He's also a stuck up pain".

"Fair enough" Snake said "Now let's get in there".

"How?" Ron asked looking at Snake "There's no room".

"Let me take care of this" Snake said smiling slightly "ALL RIGHT PEOPLE STAND A SIDE CELEBRITY COMING THROUGH". Snake's plan had worked everyone moved out of the way rather quickly, Snake and the others walked in to the bookshop Jennie leaned in to whisper something into Snake's ear.

"Nice thinking" Jennie whispered "One thing is how did you know it would work?"

"I didn't" Snake replied "I was only making it up but I realised that most of these people are idiots so I assumed it would work turns out it did". Jennie smiled and stood up properly it was more packed inside than it was outside, Snake and the others grabbed a book off their list each and joined a rather long queue. Sat at the very end of the queue was a man who Snake assumed was Gilderoy Lockhart, he was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue his wizards hat sat lopsided on his wavy blonde hair Snake saw now what Jennie meant he did look like a complete moron. A short annoying man was heading towards him with a large black camera taking pictures with a blinding flash of light and a cloud of purple smoke, he shoved Snake aside and he fell slightly.

"Watch it" Snake said rather aggressively "Just because you're taking pictures of him doesn't give you the right to push people out of your way, do it again and you'll be taking pictures of your own insides". Lockhart heard this and turned he spotted Snake and then spotted Harry he smiled a dazzling white smile.

"It can't be Harry Potter" He said everyone stopped talking and turned, apparently the reporter hadn't heeded Snake's warning he grabbed both Harry and Snake and dragged them to the front of the room, Lockhart put his arm around Harry and clamped him to his side he tried with Snake but he put him in a wrist lock bringing him to his knees in pain.

"No one touch's me" Snake said "Now if you don't mind where taking our books and leaving". Snake walked back to the others holding the books under his arm people moved aside, the reporter with the camera took a picture rather to close to Snake's face he grabbed the camera and crushed it's lens in his hand, Snake walked away and found his path blocked by Draco Malfoy.

"You'll be in the _profit_ tomorrow" He sneered "How does it feel Potter coming second to your friend?"

"Leave them alone" It was the red haired girl who spoke, Snake wondered why she was standing up for him.

"Oh look you've both got a handler now" He said smirking "Must be hard when you need a woman to protect you".

"Now, now Draco" A sneering voice spoke sounding oddly like Malfoy's "Play nice".

"Look Draco" Snake said with a mock baby voice "Daddy's come to help you". The older Malfoy looked at Snake with cold grey eyes, his long blonde hair dropping down to his shoulders. He wore a long black cloak and was holding a long cane with a silver snake's head perched on top.

"Who are you?" He asked "I'm Lucius Malfoy".

"Snake Vercetti" Snake replied "Don't expect me to shake your hand".

"Draco's told me all about you Mr Vercetti" Lucius said "Of course Harry Potter, you're scar is legendary as is the wizard who gave it to you".

"Voldemort killed my parents" Harry said "He was nothing but a murderer". Lucius Malfoy reached into the red haired girl's cauldron and picked up a book, it was rather tatty looking Snake saw Mr Malfoy roll his eyes slightly.

"Tatty second hand books" He said "Of course you must be a Weasley". There was scrambling behind them and Snake turned to see Mr Weasley coming over, Lucius dropped the book back into her cauldron and faced Arthur as he came over.

"Well, well" Lucius said sneering "Weasley senior".

"Lucius" Arthur said nodding coldly Snake didn't take his eyes off Lucius.

"Busy time at the ministry" He said a evil grin spreading on his face "I hope they're paying you over time yet looking at the books in your daughters cauldron I guess not, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name wizard if they don't even pay you for it".

"We have a very different idea on what disgraces the name wizard Malfoy" He shot back, Snake had a feeling things were about to kick off and decided to intervene.

"Here's a plan" Snake said "Walk away with your son before you both get hurt". Lucius's eyes snapped back to Snake they looked directly into each other's eyes before Lucius looked away and put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Let's go Draco" He said "See you at work Weasley". He turned and opened the door holding it for his son.

"See you at school" He said inches from Snake's face who smiled at him, he walked out of the door after his father.

"That was fun" Snake said "Now let's get out of here". Snake walked out of the door with Elsa, Jennie and Kenji following, the others followed shortly after meeting them at Eeylops owl emporium. Elsa had just got a new owl snowy white just like Hedwig and Kenji had gotten a tawny owl like Axel, she had named it Akane she was sleeping with her head under her wing while Kenji named his Kenta.

"What was that?" Hermione asked "You assaulted Gildaroy Lockhart and damaged property".

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Snake replied although he was smiling slightly "OK fine he shouldn't have grabbed me, that reporter had it coming and is there anything else".

"I have to admit cousin that was pretty funny" Kenji said high fiving Snake which earned them both a glare from Hermione.

"You started on Lucius Malfoy" Arthur Weasley added "I take it you have no idea what this means".

"Never met the guy" Snake said "Yet he seems like a wimp just like his son".

"Lucius Malfoy is a highly skilled wizard" Arthur said "He's big in the ministry he can make life rather difficult".

"I doubt that" Snake said "Mr Weasley I'm from Liverpool, life can get no worse".

"Liverpool surely can't be that bad" Said the red haired girl still carrying her cauldron.

"It is trust me" Snake said "Also I don't mean to be rude but I actually don't know you're name".

"It's Ginny, I'm Ron's little sister" She said holding out her hand Snake shook it.

"Pleased to meet you Ginny" Snake said "Oh and thanks for standing up for me, I'll have to repay the favour". Ginny blushed slightly Snake ignored this and smiled.

"Well I have everything" Snake said "So unless you all have anything else for me I'll be going now".

"Snake wait" Jennie said as Snake began to leave "You're not leaving without saying goodbye and before we all have an ice cream". Snake turned and smiled he followed his friends and cousins back to the ice-cream parlour.


	6. Hogwarts new teacher

OK so this one finally has Dagger who i mentioned in my disclaimer and well you'll never get it from this chapter if i remember rightly but Dagger is very...hyper

anyway enjoy

It was the first of September and Snake was running late he knew that the train would leave at exactly nine o'clock and he ran onto the platform while no one was looking, he jumped onto the train with Axel and his trunk and went looking for a compartment.

"Hey cousin" A girl said he turned and saw Elsa "There's room in here". Snake entered the compartment with Elsa and Kenji, with a little help from Kenji Snake managed to put his trunk in the luggage rack, he sat down and the train pulled off.

"Where are Harry and the others?" Elsa asked Snake as he sat down.

"London" Snake replied "That's where the train's going now, they get on at London".

"OK" Elsa said "Does Jennie get the train in?"

"No she's already there" Snake said "She waits to take the first years up to the castle". The train pulled into the station and Snake saw the Weasley twins, Ginny, Hermione, Ritsuka and Soubi come onto the station.

"Wait here" Snake said "I'm going to lend a hand come on Kenji". He exited the compartment with Kenji and went to the train doors standing there watching them struggle.

"Want a hand?" Snake asked Ginny and the others looked over and saw him standing there leaning on the side of the train, he walked over and picked up Ginny's trunk with Kenji and lifted it onto the train he then jumped off to help the others.

"If you walk on a bit" Snake said as he was getting off "You'll see Elsa there's room in there, Kenji will show you". Ginny nodded and Snake went to help the others, in no time at all Snake had managed to lift everyone's trunk onto the train yet there was a problem.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" He asked "I thought they would be with you".

"There on their way now" Hermione replied "Well they should be". Hermione and Snake stood there waiting for Ron and Harry, yet it had just turned eleven o'clock and the train began to pull off.

"They've missed it" Snake said "Come on we need to tell the others". Snake and Hermione dashed back into the compartment were the others were laughing, Elsa stopped and looked at Snake who was looking odd.

"What's wrong?" She asked everyone turned around "Snake".

"Ron and Harry have missed the train" Snake replied there was a large intake of breath "Yeah".

"What are they going to do now?" Fred asked "Surely Dumbledore can get them here".

"I don't know" Hermione replied "He might be able to do something I'm not sure". Snake and Hermione sat down in the empty seats trying to think of how Harry and Ron would get to the school. They were going past fields now when Snake spotted something really odd, it appeared to a flying car of some kind as it got closer Snake realised it was a Ford Anglia.

"Hey Ginny" Snake said turning around "Isn't that you're dad's car". Snake pointed out of the window, Ginny ran over and looked to where Snake was pointing at it was indeed Mr Weasley's car yet it was flying past their window.

"Fred and George are on the train" Ginny said "Then that means oh no".

"I think Harry and Ron have found a way to get there" Snake said laughing slightly "God that's good". Snake carried on laughing along with Soubi, Ritsuka and Kenji while the girls glared at them all, Snake realised they were glaring at them which made him laugh even harder.

The train pulled into the station and Snake and the others climbed off the train and headed off up towards the school, Snake kept looking around expecting to see the car yet there was no sign. As they headed towards the great hall Snake caught a glimpse of his cousins, giving her and him the thumbs up he followed the group of second years heading to their tables.

"God I've needed this" Snake said as he began eating "Dig in Elsa and you Kenji". Kenji, Elsa, Ginny and a girl called Dagger where just four of the newest Gryffindor's this year. Dagger had long blonde hair dropping down to her shoulders with emerald green eyes, Snake noticed during her sorting she was rather a hyper person.

"Well the good thing is that the sorting went well today" Hermione said "Nothing like last time".

"What?" Elsa asked "What happened last time?"

"I walked out because I was placed into Slytherin" Snake replied "So to keep me here they placed me in Gryffindor".

"That's good" Elsa said "Well now I can eat".

"Sounds like something Snake would do" Kenji said laughing "Nice one cousin". Snake laughed and leaned over the table high fiving Kenji and then carried on eating.

"That's not good for you Snake" Soubi said suddenly "Look at who is in Professor Blank's seat". Snake's eyes darted to the teachers table he noticed that not only was Snape missing but Professor's McGonagall and Dumbledore where missing yet he spotted what Soubi meant, there in forget-me-not blue robes with a bandage on his left wrist was none other than Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Oh please god not him" Snake said the others looked up it was the girls turn to giggle "Yeah but girls the jokes on you he hasn't fixed his wrist".

"It's been months" Ritsuka said "How hard did you say you hit him?"

"Would everyone stop saying I hit him" Snake replied "I put him in a wrist lock that could take down a five foot eleven man so there wasn't that much pressure".

"I guess it might have been more pressure than you thought" Soubi said "I thought it was brilliant myself". Snake and the other boys began laughing at this remark which stopped the girls instantly.

"Good evening" Came a voice from the front of the hall Snake, Ritsuka, Soubi and Kenji fell silent "Too our new students welcome, too our older students welcome back. As I'm sure most of you have noticed Professor Blank has taken a leave of absence for the time being, so in his place Professor Lockhart will be taking over". Snake groaned at this remark while all the girls looked over at Lockhart with interest, Snake caught a glimpse of a Ravenclaw girl she had long flowing black hair Snake couldn't help but notice she was very pretty.

"So you may all now head off to bed" Came Dumbledore's voice Snake snapped out of his trance "Prefects please lead you're students to their dormitories". Everyone stood up to leave and Snake spotted the girl with black hair stalking away with her friends, her hair dancing behind her.

"Snake focus" Soubi said clicking his fingers under Snake's nose "Hey focus".

"Huh what" Snake said startled "I was focused".

"Yeah right" Soubi said "You where checking out that Ravenclaw girl". Snake looked at Soubi then back the way he was going they had reached the portrait of a rather large lady wearing a frilly pink dress.

"Password" She said Percy stepped forwards.

"Wattlebird" He said and the portrait swung forwards, everyone but Snake entered he slipped off slightly and hid behind a suit of armour.

"Well that's lucky least where not expelled" Ron said "Oh no we don't know the password".

"Looks like Snake will save the day once more" Harry and Ron jumped as they turned to see Snake coming out from behind the suit of armour "Flying a car that's nice really awesome, what's happened to your wand Ron?"

"Yeah thanks we'll tell you later" Harry said "How about that password?"

"Expect a reception when you get in" Snake said he then turned to the portrait of the fat lady "Wattlebird". The portrait swung open and Harry and Ron found out Snake was right, as they climbed in through the portrait hole they were met with clapping and cheering. Snake slipped right through the crowd unnoticed and headed up the stairs to the dormitory, he looked around and felt right at home he removed the little bottle again and looked in it there wasn't much left now he only hoped that he wouldn't need it he hid it again as he heard someone coming up stairs.

"Told you" Snake said as Harry and Ron entered the room "People like things like that".

"Never expected this" Ron said "Everyone likes it and my wand got snapped when the car crashed".

"Yeah and alright well hopefully you can get it fixed" Snake said "Told you to be careful anyway boys, why did you fly a car here instead of getting the train?" Harry and Ron went on to explain about the barrier being blocked and how it had prevented them from getting onto the platform, Snake listened with interest at this explanation when they finished he spoke.

"Interesting" Snake said "Didn't you mention something about a house elf Harry". Harry nodded and recounted Dobby's warning being careful on how he said it, Snake never seemed too get angry at the fact Dobby had called him a liar when Harry had finished Snake spoke again.

"This may be a long shot" Snake said "What if Dobby blocked the barrier?"

"I don't know it could be possible" Ron said "You'd have to look into it".

"Ask Soubi he might know" Snake said "So what's the punishment you two got then?"

"Detentions" Harry said glumly "We'll get a letter telling us when and who with".

"Unlucky lads" Snake said climbing into bed "Well you'll be alright speak to you both in the morning".


	7. Zaghnol's in Hogwarts

OK humour in this one and a few more questions that will be answered later on in the story so no worries haha

anyway enjoy

"What do we have first?" Snake asked as he helped himself to more bacon, sausage and mushrooms "I'd check but I'm eating".

"You're always eating and it's Defence against the dark arts" Harry said "So basically Lockhart first". Snake couldn't manage a groan as he had his mouthful so Ritsuka, Soubi and Harry groaned instead, as Snake looked over towards the black haired Ravenclaw girl and her friends he noticed that she had just quickly turned away Snake had a feeling she had been looking at him. Ron was busy trying to repair his wand using sellotape but it wasn't looking to good.

"Well let's go to Professor Loser's lesson then" Snake said Harry and the others laughed at this remark which earned them all a glare from Hermione "Come on that was funny". Hermione was in a bad mood all the way to the class not talking to Snake or any of the other boys, as they walked Snake spotted the Ravenclaw girl and her friends again Soubi spotted this as well and once again clicked his fingers under Snake's nose again which earned him a slap in the face.

"Sorry" Snake said to Soubi as he rubbed his jaw "You shouldn't have clicked your fingers under my nose".

"Welcome class allow me to introduce you to your defence against the dark arts teacher" Lockhart said reaching forwards and picking up one of Neville's books "Me. Gilderoy Lockhart order of Merlin third class, honorary member of the dark defence league and five time winner of _witch weekly's_ most charming smile award. However I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her".

"No" Snake muttered "He probably bored her to death". Snake, Soubi, Ritsuka, Harry and Ron broke out into silent laughter, Hermione glared at them as Lockhart continued. Lockhart then started handing out parchment to everyone in the class, Snake looked down at his with an odd expression.

"Now let us begin with a little quiz" Lockhart said "You have thirty minutes starting now". Snake read the questions through and realised they were all about Lockhart and he assumed that all the answers where from his books, Snake was struck by inspiration and began to write down a few answers of his own. Snake finished early as he couldn't be bothered to answer them all, he looked around and saw everyone still writing away at the pointless quiz.

"Times up" Lockhart called as he came around collecting the quizzes and riffled through them "No, no, no one got that my favourite colour is purple, Mr Vercetti you seem to have wrote 'who cares' for each answer why is that?"

"Well to be honest with you Professor" Snake said "I didn't see the point in the quiz, I wasn't getting the vibe of what it had to do with the lesson". All the boys in the class burst out laughing while the girls glared at Snake, to everyone's surprise Lockhart was chuckling Snake looked at him confused but Lockhart was still chuckling.

"Very good Mr Vercetti" He said "Five points to Gryffindor". Snake just looked at him then at Soubi and Ritsuka who were as confused as he was, their eyes darted back to the front of the class as Lockhart pulled out a rather large cage with a cloth over it, Snake noticed it was rattling slightly he put his hand up his sleeve and waited.

"Now I must ask you all to be very silent" He said Snake noticed that he seemed to be backing up the stairs into his office and realised this couldn't be good "The two creature's I am about to show you can be spooked rather easily". He waved his wand and the cloth vanished Snake's eyes widened in fear, in the cage was a rather large blood red beast. Coming from the front of it's face were long black spike like horns, emerald green fur was cut into a sort of Mohawk which ran the full length of it's back to it's tail, white stripes where on it's face.

Everyone near the front ran towards the door and escaped, the cage broke and the creature was free it started up turning desks and threw them at the walls breaking them instantly.

"I'll just ask you all to cage the Zaghnol" Lockhart said he ran into his office, Snake withdrew his wand and then realised it wasn't going to have any effect on the Zaghnol. It's beady black eyes honed in on them unnoticed by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Soubi and Ritsuka Snake had already moved out of it's line of sight, Ritsuka and Soubi moved to the left as Harry and Ron moved to the right Hermione hadn't noticed this the Zaghnol charged at her and she felt someone knocking her to the side as they heard a long drawn out roar which shook the glass in the frames.

Hermione looked up and realised it was Harry who had saved her life then their eyes were drawn to the Zaghnol it had a rather large wooden pole sticking out of it's bottom jaw, looking up they saw Snake was standing on top of the dead body of the Zaghnol covered in blood and holding the other end of the stick.

"Now do you believe me Hermione" Snake said furiously with a hint of fire behind his eyes "God damn idiot how can he bring the Zaghnol to a classroom".

"Where did that come from?" Ron asked Snake looked at him as he said this "That stick where did you get it from?"

"Tell you later" Snake replied jumping off the body of the Zaghnol and threw his bloody robes to the ground "We have more important things to deal with right now".

"How can it be worse?" Harry said "That thing almost killed us because of Lockhart".

"You don't listen well do you Harry" Snake said walking over "That moron said there were two, where's the second one?"

The answer came in the form of a blood curdling scream from the entrance hall below, Soubi and Ritsuka looked at Snake with a look of fear on their faces Snake however looked to Ron nodding at the door a rather aggressive look on his face. Ron opened the classroom door and Snake ran from the room and jumped cleanly over the banister, he landed in the entrance hall cleanly on his feet and found the second Zaghnol it was staring at the students with a rather hungry look Snake spotted the black haired Ravenclaw girl directly in front of it no one could reach her.

"HEY BIG BOY" Snake yelled at the Zaghnol "OVER HERE". Snake withdrew his wand and fired a spell at it, this seemed to get the attention of the Zaghnol which then charged at Snake. He managed to move out of the way fast enough and the Zaghnol broke through the doors into the great hall which splintered.

"Yeah didn't think this through" Snake said "Now what". He didn't have long to think as it charged him again he dodged again and darted into the great hall he had to think of something before it killed someone.

"Where is it?" Harry asked running down the marble stairs the group pointed into the great hall "Stay here". Harry took off into the great hall Snake spotted him and dodged the Zaghnol yet again darting to Harry.

"Get out of here" Snake said "You and the others find something to kill it with while I keep it distracted". Snake then pushed Harry out of the way and dodged the Zaghnol yet again, Harry ran from the great hall and over to Hermione who like everyone else had crowded around the doors. The Zaghnol charged Snake again yet this time he wasn't fast enough to dodge it and it's horn pierced his shoulder sending blood fly everywhere, Snake screamed out in pain as the Zaghnol threw him into a wall and he lay unconscious to the floor.

"OUT OF THE WAY" Came a loud yell that sounded like a woman they moved out of the way and Jennie ran though the crowd with a stick and jumped off a table and threw the stick at the Zaghnol penetrating it's side spilling blood all over the floor.

Snake awoke in a rather comfortable bed a sharp pain in his shoulder, he tried to sit up but people were pushing him back down.

"Don't try to move" Jennie said "You'll injure you're shoulder again".

"I don't care" Snake said still trying to get up "I need to kill the Zaghnol".

"It's dead" Harry said "Jennie ran in and killed it".

"A very good job she did" Said a voice from the door the owner of it came into view it was Professor Dumbledore accompanied by Professors McGonagall and Lockhart more to Snake's anger "It appears Mr Vercetti you have a habit of saving the students of this school, for this I am grateful and award you another award for services to the school".

"I also believe that you deserve twenty points Mr Vercetti" She said "As for you Gilderoy what did you think you were playing at bringing something that dangerous to this school".

"How's that girl?" Snake asked the room at a whole "The Ravenclaw one".

"She's fine" Soubi said "Something tells me that she would have been hurt if you hadn't gotten there".

"I want to ask you something about that?" Hermione asked "You should have broke you're leg".

"Oh thanks Hermione" Snake replied "I saved a girl's life but I should have broke my leg is all you can say".

"I see Hermione's point" Harry piped up "You jumped from two floors up onto solid concrete and yet you weren't injured from it".

"I guess I got lucky" Snake said "Although it was possibly the cushioning charm I cast".

"What?" Hermione asked "We didn't hear you say a spell".

"Doesn't mean one wasn't cast" Snake replied "Even you should have heard of an unspoken spell Hermione".

"You can do wordless spells" Hermione said shocked "We're not meant to learn them till our sixth year".

"Well I'm a quick study" Snake said "I read about them somewhere and started to learn more about them".

"So you've mastered them?" Jennie asked "In such a short time that's amazing".

"I'm a quick study" Snake said "Now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to get some sleep".


	8. Draco's mistake

OK this is interesting this one learn more about Snake well i hope that it will help to answer some questions but never fear all answers are coming soon and a few more questions lol

anyway enjoy and there is slight humour for all you Draco haters lol

Snake had been released from the hospital wing the following day much to the pleasure of the Gryffindor's, Snake had found out that Professor McGonagall had informed Lockhart he was never allowed to bring anything else dangerous to lessons.

"I'm surprised to see you here" Jennie said as Snake entered her room "Drink?"

"Yeah thanks" Snake said "I'm only here to get away from everyone for a bit".

"Want to talk about it?" Jennie asked grabbing two bottles of coke for them both "You know I'm here to listen".

"Everyone won't just leave it alone about this whole Zaghnol situation" Snake replied "It makes no sense and the only person who hasn't said anything is that Ravenclaw girl".

"Cho Chang is the one you saved" Jennie said "She's also the one you've been staring at for a while now".

"How do you know about that?" Snake asked looking shifty and taking a gulp of his drink.

"Elsa told me" Jennie replied with a small smile "I like you're cousin".

"She's the only cousin I can stand" Snake said "Well her and her brother Kenji".

"Why did you never mention them?" Jennie asked "You don't speak about your family".

"There's nothing to say" Snake replied "I didn't mention her because it wasn't that important, that's something that the others ask me is about my family".

"You should tell them" Jennie said "They're your friends after all".

"Yeah I know this yet they wouldn't understand" Snake said "I'd rather not speak about my family I just wish they would understand this, however I need your help with something well I hope you can help that is".

"Well ask me and I can tell you" Jennie said "You know me I will help if I can".

"Can you give me permission to gain access to the restricted section?" He asked "There's a book I need to read".

"I can give you a note of permission" Jennie replied "As for the book I'm not going to ask why you need it or what book it is".

"Thanks" Snake said finishing his drink and standing to leave "I'll come back later to pick it up I said I would go and watch Harry in Quidditch practise". Jennie nodded and Snake took off heading to the grounds to catch up to Harry and the others, he saw the Gryffindor team and headed towards them yet there was something wrong as the Slytherin Quidditch team where standing there as well.

"Hey what's going on?" Snake asked as Soubi, Ritsuka, Ron and Hermione walked over "Then again take it you don't know". They all shook their heads as they walked forwards to see what all the trouble was, Snake noticed that the Slytherin team where all carrying black broomsticks.

"Where are you going Flint?" Wood asked the rather larger boy, Snake was oddly reminded of the troll he had killed in his first year.

"Quidditch practise" Flint replied he cut Wood off as he went to say something "Easy Wood I've got a note". Flint pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Wood who read it and then looked up at the Slytherin team, Snake noticed that Wood seemed to be counting the amount of people there.

"You've got a new seeker" Wood said "Who?" To Harry and Snake's horror the six members of the Slytherin team stepped aside and Malfoy stepped forwards with a sneer on his face.

"I'm not the only thing that's new this year" He said close up Snake saw silver writing on the black brooms that read:

_Nimbus two-thousand and one_

"Nice brooms" Snake said "Can I have a proper look at that?"

"No" Flint said turning on Snake "I don't want to dirty it up". The rest of the Slytherin team laughed at this comment.

"You think you're funny don't you" Snake said he was face to face with Flint now "Really amusing even you're boyfriends laughed but answer me this Flint do you see me laughing".

"Back off" Flint said "All I have to do is tell Professor Snape and then you're in detention". Snake stepped down at this comment and Flint smirked thinking he had gotten under Snake's skin, he then turned back to the Gryffindor team.

"Looks like you bought your way on the team" Hermione said glaring at Malfoy "At least the Gryffindor team got on with pure talent".

"No one asked for your opinion" Malfoy said advancing on Hermione "You filthy little mudblood". Snake and Harry didn't know what this meant but they realised it was something bad, then they heard the snapping of wood and Malfoy yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground. They all turned to see Snake holding part of a black stick Flint realised only too late it was most of his broomstick, the Slytherin team made to approach Snake who dropped the piece of broom he was holding but Ron withdrew his wand and pointed it at them.

"Hey" Ron said the Slytherin team turned to face him "Eat slugs". Ron waved his wand and pointed it at them yet something was wrong, his wand started to spark as it reached the broken part and the spell backfired hitting Ron instead blasting him back.

"Ron" Snake yelled running over along with the Gryffindor team, Hermione, Soubi and Ritsuka "Are you OK?"

Ron went to talk but when he opened his mouth a lot of slugs came out, Snake looked at the Gryffindor team expecting them to come up with something.

"Let's get him to Hagrid's" Harry said "He'll know what to do".

"Yeah you guys do that" Snake said standing turning just in time to see the Slytherin team heading towards him "I'll see you guys later I've got to run". Snake began to run from the team with the Slytherin team chasing after him, Harry and the others helped Ron to his feet and started to half drag half carry him towards Hagrid's.

"Nothin' to do but wait till it stops I'm afraid" Hagrid said "Who was he trying to curse anyway?"

"The Slytherin Quidditch team" Soubi said "They were going to attack Snake because he snapped a broom over Malfoy's head".

"Yeah" Harry said "Malfoy called Hermione well I don't exactly know what it means".

"He called me mudblood" Hermione said standing up and turning her back on the room "It means dirty blood".

"It's a horrible term for someone who's muggle born" Soubi added "Most wizard families like the Malfoy's think that it all comes down to blood, they believe that magic should be taught to only those who are pure blood".

"It's pathetic" Hagrid said "There isn't a single spell that Hermione can't do". Hermione turned and gave a watery smile and walked over hugging Hagrid.

"I wonder what happened to Snake" Ritsuka said "Wonder if he managed to get away".

"Hopefully" Soubi said he looked over and saw the look of confusion on the little of Hagrid's face that could be clearly seen "Snake had to run for the Slytherin team went after him for what he did to Malfoy".

"Did anyone actually see how he got the broom?" Hermione asked "I saw him having ago at Flint but I didn't see him get a broom".

"He took it off Flint" Ritsuka replied "I don't know how he did it but Flint was the only one without a broom when Snake stepped back".

"We'll have to ask him" Harry said "It's the only way we'll find out".

"Got away then?" Soubi asked as Snake entered the common room that night carrying something.

"What?" Snake asked "Oh right that well yeah I did, lost five points for Gryffindor and got detention but I got away".

"Why have you got detention and how did you loose points?" Ron asked looking over at Snake.

"Simple" Snake replied "Professor McGonagall caught us running and well we all lost five points but I got detention for hitting Malfoy".

"He started it" Hermione said "If he hadn't said what he did, you wouldn't have hit him".

"You didn't let me finish" Snake said "I got detention and so did Malfoy he also lost fifty points for Slytherin".

"Good" Ritsuka said "So why are you getting back late?"

"I had to take care of something" Snake said "Don't worry about it".

"Snake" Hermione said softly Snake looked over "Can I ask you something?"

"By all means" Snake said "Unless it's something about my family or where I've been then don't waste your time asking".

"No it's nothing like that" She said "I was wondering how you managed to get that broom?"

"Easy" Snake said "Flint wasn't paying attention so his grip on his broom was weak, he was more preoccupied with the Gryffindor team than with me so it was easy".

"You must have been quick we didn't see you take it" Hermione said Snake smiled slightly at this comment.

"Yeah I am pretty quick Hermione" Snake said running his fingers threw his hair "It's all a gift of growing up in Liverpool, now if you will all excuse me I've got something I need to do". Snake then walked past and headed to the dormitory still holding the thing he was carrying, Soubi followed him and closed the door behind him Snake turned and saw Soubi standing there.

"What now?" Snake asked rather rudely "Can I not have a moment's peace?"

"You're up to something" Soubi said "I'm here to tell you to be careful, like I explained to you Snake last year be careful".

"Don't worry about me" Snake said "I'll be fine I'm good at hiding things, don't worry though I'm not hiding anything from you lot". Soubi nodded and left the room Snake started to flick through the book he had gotten from the library called: _Moste potente potions_, He found the potion he was looking for and read:

**Garmack****potion**

_A potion that can be used to suppress a transformation spell, is most commonly made by mages to suppress change. If brewed properly then the drinker can suppress a transformation, has been brewed once by a wizard with disastrous results as he later died due to being poisoned. Ingredients include Zaghnol blood and other very rare ingredients only one person is known to have drunk it and survived and that man is none other than Snake Vercetti._

Snake tore his eyes from the book and thought it was the only option he had and that was to brew this potion yet he had to get it right, there were many problems with this he only had the Zaghnol blood. There was no way for him to get the other ingredients however something further down the page caught his eye he read on:

_Some ingredients can be substituted with other objects of the same properties, the only constant ingredient must be Zaghnol blood._

Snake closed the book and sighed so he could make the potion with the substitutes yet he didn't think it would work in the same way, he had to think of something then he had another problem where could he brew the potion. Snake hid the book in his trunk and went back downstairs his mind still on the potion, brew it wrong he would be poisoned yet if he brewed it right then he could stop the transformation once more.

"Something wrong Snake?" Hermione asked as Snake entered the common room again "You look like something's bothering you".

"I'm fine" Snake replied "I'm going to see Jennie for a bit we still have enough time before we have to be back".


	9. The mage in the mirror

OK time for a big Snake part now with more humour and more questions arising haha

anyway review and enjoy

It was nearing Halloween now and Harry was heading down to the Quidditch pitch, he turned and saw someone was following him he realised who it was. She had long brown hair and hazel brown eyes to match, she seemed to be carrying a broom over her left shoulder and unless Harry was mistaken she seemed to be singing under her breath.

"Hi" She said spotting Harry "I know who you are Elsa told me".

"Hi" Harry said "I didn't think first years could have brooms".

"Where not meant to but Professor McGonagall let me have one" She said "I'm going to practise at the Quidditch pitch". For some reason she started to skip in circles around Harry who looked completely confused he turned as he heard someone call out.

"Dagger" Elsa said as she came forwards "You left without me oh hi Harry".

"I sorry" Dagger said she stopped skipping "That's not Harry that's your cousin Snake".

"It's not Dagger" Elsa said "Snake's the other one".

"Are you sure?" Dagger asked looking at Harry with interest Elsa groaned at her friend's behaviour.

"Yes I'm sure" Elsa said "I think I know my own cousin Dagger, mind if we walk with you Harry?"

"Not at all" Harry said "I'll be glad of the company". Harry, Elsa and Dagger walked well Dagger seemed to be skipping down the corridors towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Ah good you're here" Wood said "Excellent Dagger's here as well, now I feel we need a secret weapon so I've asked young Dagger here to". Wood stopped talking as he looked at Dagger who wasn't actually paying attention, Elsa was sat next to Dagger she slapped Dagger lightly around the head and told her to pay attention.

"Thanks" Wood said "Now she will be reserve for one of us however were going to put her through trails and find out what place she fits better at".

"Aren't you coming down to watch?" Hermione asked as Snake headed to the marble staircase "We can cheer Harry on".

"Can't I'm banned" Snake replied "Yeah must have forgot to mention that sorry". They all waved as Snake took off up the marble staircase then something came to Snake, if he could just get the right ingredients then he could brew it in the dungeons while everyone else was at the Quidditch match.

"Hey Snake" Jennie said as Snake was heading back upstairs "Not going to cheer Harry on".

"Wish I could" Snake said stopping "I got banned because I snapped a broom over Malfoy's head". Jennie laughed at this comment and Snake joined in they laughed about it all the way back to the common room, Jennie waved and Snake went into the common room he was happy to see that the room was empty he withdrew his wand and thought about that one spell he knew. He remembered it and walked over to a mirror and pointed his wand at it, instantly the mirror steamed up using his finger Snake wrote the word 'Alexandria' and then wiped it out instantly with his hand.

"You there?" Snake barked at the mirror "Come on I haven't got time for messing about".

"Yes I'm here" A voice said seeming to be coming from the mirror "This must be important you're risking a lot Snake if anyone where to find you still alive".

"Yes I know this but at the moment I don't care" Snake said "I need the ingredients for the potion I have the Zaghnol blood send me the rest".

"I will need sometime" The voice of the mage said "Give me three weeks and there yours".

"No I don't have three weeks" Snake said "Look can it be done within two weeks".

"I can try" The voice said "I'll try my best how can I contact you".

"Use the Mexon locket" Snake said "I have to go I think someone's coming". Snake rubbed the rest of the steam off the mirror and jumped onto the couch and pretended to be asleep, he heard voices coming up the stairs and sat up acting like he had just been asleep it was Harry and the others.

"There Dagger" Elsa said pointing "That's Snake".

"Who me?" Snake asked jokingly looking around he picked up a cushion "Yeah this is Snake". Elsa and the others laughed as did Snake Elsa managed to walk over and hug Snake even though they were both still laughing, when they had finally stopped laughing Snake looked over at Dagger smiling.

"I'm really sorry" Snake said "I just had to I couldn't resist, I'm Snake".

"I thought he was" Dagger said pointing at Harry who Snake spotted was going rather red around the ears.

"Please" Snake said looking at Dagger "I'm clearly the better looking of us both".

"Amusing Snake" Harry said "Very amusing".

"Well I always felt I was a comedian" Snake said sarcastically "So what did Wood want?"

"I'm not supposed to say" Harry said "He wanted it kept secret for the time being that is".

"Then he picked the wrong girl" Elsa said "Dagger will have it round the school within the next day".

"I won't" Dagger said pouting "I told Wood I wouldn't say anything".

"Three gallons is on a day" Snake said to Elsa "You want to take that bet or are you too scared I'll beat you as usual".

"No I'm not scared actually I have a good feeling about this, so good in fact I'll double that" Elsa said "I say a week".

"Deal" Snake said shaking Elsa's hand "If I find out she's told one person then I win got it".

"Hey I want in on this" Kenji said from behind the couch "I say six days and I'll put three Galleons on it".

"Fine" Elsa said "No cheating though".

"I don't cheat to win bets" Snake said "However that goes for you as well no cheating".

"I only cheated once and I still lost" Kenji shot at Snake "Still don't know how you always win"

"I'm a good girl" Elsa said "I don't cheat". Snake and Kenji laughed at this comment and Elsa slapped them both round the back of the head, Snake heard Ron laughing and nodded at Hermione who slapped Ron around the back of the head.

"I see why you like doing that so much" Hermione said to Snake "Feels good".

"Yeah it's brilliant" Snake said "Get's better the more you do it". Hermione looked over at Snake with a rather evil smirk on her face, Snake winked at Hermione then stood up and headed to the dormitory he went over to his bed and removed the book making sure the room was empty he carefully ripped out the page with the potion on and pocketed the page he then went back down stairs.

"I'll be back in a bit" Snake said "Just got something I need to do".

They all nodded and Snake headed towards the library yet he hid behind a suit of armour as a few members of the Slytherin Quidditch team walked past, he had a feeling that with no teachers around they would continue trying to attack him.

"Going somewhere Mr Vercetti" Said a voice behind him he turned and saw Professor McGonagall coming towards him with a stern look on her face that Snake had seen many times.

"Just going the library" Snake said "Need to return a book I borrowed a few weeks ago". Snake held up the book and Professor McGonagall nodded and walked away while Snake carried on heading to the library.

"Here's the book back I borrowed" Snake said to Madam Pince "I know it's early but I found what I needed so bye". Snake walked out of the library and headed back off towards Gryffindor tower, as he was walking he spotted the Ravenclaw girl and hid as she walked past listening in on her conversation she seemed to be having with her friend. The girls friend had long brown hair and sapphire blue eyes from the looks of it Snake guessed she was a second year.

"I'm telling you he saved my life" The girl was saying "I have to say thank you but I don't know what to say".

"Just say thank you for saving my life" Her friend said "Cho just find him and say thank you".

"I don't even know his name" Cho replied "Then again he hangs around with Harry and that maybe I can ask them".

"Maybe you can just thank him then" Her friend replied "Go on don't be scared".

"I'm not scared" Cho replied angrily "I'll ask that Hermione girl she'll know". Snake waited until they had turned down the corridor before moving, so Cho did want to say thank you but she just didn't know how or who he was. Maybe he could use this to his advantage somehow yet the only problem he had was how, then it came to him he would have to avoid her for fun.

Snake came from out of his hiding place and headed off back towards the common room, as he was walking he bumped into a rather tall fifth year Hufflepuff boy. Snake turned around looking at the boy who Snake assumed that girls would class him as handsome, his light brown hair flopped into his eyes and had a strange curl at the ends which reminded Snake of something girls would have.

"Watch it" He said looking down at Snake "You idiot".  
"This coming from a pretty boy" Snake said stopping "Anyway you walked into me".

"You walked into me and you know it" The boy shot back "What's your name anyway?"

"Give me yours and I'll give you mine" Snake said standing his ground as the Hufflepuff boy stepped forwards towards him.

"My name is Cedric Diggory" The boy said "Now yours".

"Snake Vercetti" Snake replied "I'll take my apology for walking into me though".

"I don't plan to apologise for you're the one who walked into me" Cedric said "However I'll have my apology from you".

"Well you're not getting one" Snake said "Not until I get mine". Cedric smiled slightly turning away from Snake then without warning he turned and punched Snake full in the face causing Snake to hit the ground hard.


	10. The writing's on the wall

OK this is a hell of a lot longer all info is important sorry if most of it's from the book but i tried my bst to skim out the boring bits haha

anyway enjoy

It was Halloween morning Snake and the others were at the Gryffindor table eating, Harry, Ron and Snake had received letters that morning from Professor McGonagall telling them that their detentions would be served that day.

"Stuck with Lockhart" Snake groaned "I wonder if I just have a word with McGonagall then I could get out of this mess".

"NO" Harry said a little louder than he had thought "You are not leaving me with Lockhart and when do you plan to get your eye mended".

"It's his fault I almost died" Snake said "If I'm in that room with him I'm going to hit him, I don't plan to get my eye fixed until I get my apology off the one who gave me it". Snake went back to eating after he had said this Hermione glared at him as she always did when he insulted Lockhart, Snake didn't mind her glaring at all as he got it off his Aunt Carmen yet Hermione stopped glaring as a distraction in the form of Elsa and Kenji turned up.

"Here" She said to Snake placing six galleons in his hand and Kenji placed the other three in his hand as well "You win".

"Naturally" Snake said pocketing the money "You expected a different outcome".

"I was so sure I could win this time" Elsa said pouting Dagger come over and sat down beside her "Why did you have to tell her?"

"What do you mean?" Dagger asked tilting her head to the side "I only told her because she's our friend".

"You made me loose a bet" Elsa replied "Snake won because of you and now we'll never hear the last of it".

"Behave" Snake said "I'll let you off this time". Elsa stared at him unconvinced by what he was saying, Snake carried on eating when another person turned up it was Jennie she had tied her hair into a pony tail.

"Hey Snake" Jennie said sitting down next to him hugging him and whispered into his ear "Nice blonde highlights". Snake almost choked on the bit of bacon he was eating, Jennie started slapping him on the back and realised it wasn't working.

"Vendos" Jennie said pointing her wand at Snake's throat he stopped choking instantly "Sorry, are you OK?"

"Yeah" Snake said sounding slightly out of breathe he took a drink before speaking again "Yeah I'm fine and no worries it's not your fault". He looked at Jennie out of the corner of his eye she nodded and smiled at him, Ginny showed up a few minutes afterwards carrying her bag and sat down on Snake's other side.

"Hello Ginny" Snake said "Hungry?"

"Slightly yes" Ginny said "Could you pass the bacon please?"

Snake leaned over and grabbed the plate of bacon and passed it to Ginny he then stood to leave.

"I need to go and grab something" Snake said "I'll meet you guys in the grounds or something". He didn't wait for a reply before tearing out of the great hall pulling out his sunglasses he'd bought over the summer and put them on, his hair was changing back and he didn't want to risk his eyes being seen in case they had changed as well. He felt the Mexon locket get heavier around his neck it seemed that someone had good news for him, he sped off up to the common room and entered. Snake made sure that no one was in the room and headed to the mirror, he withdrew his wand and the mirror began to fog writing the word 'Alexandria' once more and rubbed it out.

"Tell me you have them" Snake said "Please tell me this is good news".

"I have the ingredients" The voice said "There is just that problem of how to get them too you".

"That can be changed" He said he winced slightly as a pain shot through his lower back "Use the moogles I need those ingredients".

"Monty is the only one capable of this" The voice said "Give me time to find him".

"Three days I'll send you a message using the lockets" Snake said "I must go now I need to take the potion there's no time to explain, I think the spell is wearing off too early".

"I'll do some digging" The voice replied "I'll send word with Monty if I find anything".

"Good" Snake said "Three days". Snake wiped the rest of the steam off the mirror and headed to the dormitory, he took his sunglasses off and looked into the mirror his eyes where changing colour as well he ran over and pulled out the potion and drank it the pain subsided. Getting up he headed to the mirror his eyes where brown once more and his hair was purely black, he realised he was lucky this time it had only been Jennie who had noticed and none of the others.

It was nearly five to eight and Harry, Snake and Ron had left the common room heading to their detentions, Snake and Harry where to help Lockhart with his fan mail while Ron would be polishing silver in the trophy room with Filch by hand.

"I think Ron's got it easy" Snake said as he and Harry headed to Lockhart's office "I'd take Filch over Lockhart".

"I'm not too sure" Harry said "I think Lockhart would be better".

"Yeah guess so" Snake said "Lockhart won't give us a lecture".

"You hit Malfoy with a broom" Harry said laughing slightly "Where's the lecture in that?"

"Going to guess at brooms are for flying not hitting" Snake said laughing "Highly interesting that". They both stood outside Lockhart's office neither wanted to knock on the door, Snake stood there arms folded staring at Harry until finally Harry knocked they heard a scurrying from inside and Lockhart opened the door.

"Ah boys glad you're here" He said opening the door wider "Come in boys, come in". Harry and Snake sighed under their breath as they entered however their faces where horrified when they saw the high stack of envelopes and pictures.

"One of you can put them into envelopes" Lockhart said "While one of you can seal them". Snake dashed forwards ready to seal the envelopes leaving Harry to put the autographed pictures into the envelopes, Lockhart was saying something about a person called 'Gladys Gudeon' being a huge fan of his. Snake and Harry sat there bored as the minutes snailed by with Lockhart saying stuff that Snake couldn't hear for he sat there singing under his breath, Harry however would occasionally mutter the occasional 'Right' and 'Yeah' Snake got the feeling Harry wasn't actually listening to anything Lockhart was saying. The candles burned lower and lower as the time dragged on Harry's hand was aching as he reached over for what felt like the thousandth envelope he realised that most of the envelopes he'd already passed to Snake hadn't been sealed looking over he realised why, Snake had fallen asleep on the desk Harry could only hope that it would be over soon. Then he heard something it differed from the sounds of the dying candles or Lockhart's drowning voice, it was another voice, a voice that sent a chill down Harry's spine, a voice of breath taking ice cold venom.

_"Come…come to me…let me rip you…let me tear you…let me kill you…"_ Harry gave a huge jump which rocked the table waking Snake up with a start.

"I'm awake" He said sleepily "I've been awake this entire time".

"What?" Snake heard Harry ask loudly next to him he turned and saw that Harry had a look of slight fear in his eyes.

"I know!" Lockhart said "Six solid months at the top of the best seller list! Broke all records!" Snake rolled his eyes it seemed Lockhart hadn't seen the look in Harry's eyes due to the fact he was being too self centred about his own achievements.

"No" Harry said frantically "That voice!"

"Sorry?" Lockhart asked looking puzzled which was mirrored on Snake's face "What voice?"

"That-that voice that said-didn't you hear it?" Harry was looking from Lockhart to Snake who was still looking puzzled and back again.

"What are you talking about Harry? Perhaps you're getting drowsy? Great Scott look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! I'd have never believed it, the times flown hasn't it?" Snake and Harry didn't answer they got up and left the room heading back to the common room.

"Please tell me you heard that voice" Harry said "I'm not going mad".

"Never said you where" Snake said "Look I fell asleep so I didn't hear anything, you should tell Ron and Hermione about it there just about to come round that corner". Snake pointed to the corner about a foot away and just as he predicted Ron and Hermione came round it, Ron looked as if he was aching slightly as they spotted Snake and Harry they ran right over to them.

"Finally finished you're detentions then?" Hermione asked when she looked at Harry her expression turned to concern "Harry what's wrong?"

"He heard a voice in Lockhart's office" Snake answered for him leaning against a wall "Lockhart and I didn't hear it and he thinks he's going mad". Harry didn't say anything he seemed to be straining his ears as if listening for something then he heard the voice again.

_"Rip...Tear…Kill"._ He stumbled slightly placing his ear against the nearby wall, squinting slightly as he looked up and down the corridor Snake realising this never meant anything good slipped his hand inside his robes and clutched his gun.

"Harry?" Hermione asked looking slightly frightened "Harry what is it?" He held up his hand to silence her and continued to listen at the wall then he heard the voice again moving away getting fainter and fainter.

_"I smell blood…I SMELL BLOOD"_. Harry's stomach lurched he turned to face the others looking mainly at Snake.

"It's going to kill" He yelled ignoring Ron and Hermione's bewildered looks and shocked expressions as Snake withdrew his Glock eighteen Harry took off at a run down the corridor with Snake, Ron and Hermione close behind, they tore round a corner and stopped suddenly Snake grabbed Hermione round the waist as she slipped on the water covering the floor.

"Thanks" She said as Snake helped her regain her balance "Where did this water come from?"

"I don't know" Snake said looking at the floor he saw something reflected in the water and looked up at the wall his eyes widened in fear "What's that?" They looked to where Snake was pointing they approached and saw to their shock foot high words had been painted on the wall between two windows, the light from the torches shimmered on the words:

DER RAUM VON GEHEIMNISSEN IST GEÖFFNET WORDEN.

FEINDE DES ERBEN, PASSEN AUF.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked looking shocked "Actually what's that hanging underneath?" Harry, Ron and Hermione moved forwards while Snake stood there gun lowered still staring at the words, the three of them realised what it was and jumped back with a splash snapping Snake from his trance and raising his gun again. Mrs Norris the caretakers cat was hanging from the torch bracket, she was as stiff as a board her eyes wide and staring yet there was something else hanging behind her a medallion of some kind.

"Let's go" Ron said to the others.

"Shouldn't we try to help" Hermione said her face was still white.

"I'm with Ron" Snake said "This is the last place we want to be right now". Before they could move they heard the thundering of thousands of students heading their way it seemed that the feast had ended, from either side of the corridor they could here hundreds of feet climbing the stairs heading their way. Within seconds they had spilled out onto the corridor and the noise subsided as they saw the hanging cat Snake, Harry, Ron and Hermione where stood alone in the middle of all the students as silence fell. Then someone pushed forwards and spotted the writing and shouted.

"Looks like Snake's been trying to scare people!" Snake turned to see Draco Malfoy sneering yet he eyes widened when they fell on the gun in Snake's hand.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's yelling, Argus Filch came shouldering people out of the way then he spotted Mrs Norris and he fell back clutching his face in anger then his eyes fell on Snake who hid the gun back in his robes quickly.

"YOU!" He screeched stepping towards Snake "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-".

"Argus!" Dumbledore had come on the scene followed by a number of teachers and Jennie, their eyes fell on the writing and then to Mrs Norris.

"What does it say Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked Dumbledore's sparkling blue eyes swept over the writing.

"I don't know" Dumbledore replied "I've never actually seen that langue before".

"If I may Professor" Jennie said stepping forwards "I think I know someone who can understand that". Jennie looked at Snake as did the other teachers as well as Dumbledore.

"Who me?" Snake asked looking around surprised "Well if my German serves me correctly it says, The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware!" Professor McGonagall stepped back looking slightly afraid while Professor Dumbledore walked over and unhooked Mrs Norris from the torch bracket, it seemed he hadn't noticed the medallion Snake looked at Jennie and without words managed to get her to grab it.

"Come with me Argus" He said to Filch "You as well Mr Vercetti, Miss Granger, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley". Lockhart stepped forwards rather eagerly.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster-just upstairs-feel free".

"Thank you Gilderoy" Dumbledore said. The crowd parted to let them all pass, Lockhart looking excited and important hurried after Dumbledore, and so did Professors McGonagall and Snape with Jennie following behind. As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was movement across the walls, Snake saw a few of the Lockhart's in the pictures dodge out of sight their hair in rollers.

The real Lockhart started to light the candles on his desk and stood back, Dumbledore laid Mrs Norris on the polished surface of the desk and began to examine her. Harry, Snake, Ron and Hermione exchanged tense looks and sank into the nearby chairs on the outside of the pool of light watching Dumbledore closely. Dumbledore was bending close to Mrs Norris the tip of his crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs Norris's fur, he was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close her eyes narrowed, Snape loomed half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression it was as though he was trying hard not to smile. Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making pointless suggestions that were being ignored.

"It's defiantly a curse that killed her-probably the Transmogrifian Torture, I've seen it used many times so unlucky I wasn't there. I know the very counter-curse that would have saved her". Lockhart's comments were punctured by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs Norris his face in his hands. As much as Snake detested Filch he couldn't help feeling rather sorry for him, yet he couldn't shake the feeling of what would happen if Dumbledore believed Filch then he would be expelled for sure.

"I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadougou" Lockhart was saying Snake looked over and saw Jennie roll her eyes "A series of attacks, the full stories are in my autobiography. I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets which cleared the matter up once..." The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One had forgotten to remove his hairnet, at last however Dumbledore straightened up.

"She's not dead Argus" He said softly. Lockhart finally stopped talking in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.

"Not dead?" Choked Filch, looking though his fingers at Mrs Norris "Then why's she all stiff and frozen".

"She has been petrified" Dumbledore said "Yet how I don't know".

"Ask him!" Filch shrieked turning his blotched and tear stained face towards Snake.

"No second year could have done this" Said Dumbledore firmly "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced-".

"He did it! He did it!" Filch spat his pouchy face purpling "You saw what he wrote on the wall!"

"OH COME ON" Snake shouted standing up "JUST BECAUSE IT'S WRITTEN IN GERMAN DOESN'T MEAN I WROTE IT, WHY WOULD I WANT TO ATTACK YOU'RE CAT ANYWAY".

"Snake" Jennie said stepping forwards "Calm down".

"I'm not going to be blamed by him for something I didn't do" Snake said breathing heavy "I don't know any spells that can petrify, I wasn't even there I was still in detention".

"You did something with that thing" Filch yelled inches from Snake's face.

"What? Oh this" Snake said withdrawing his gun and pointed it at Filch "It's called a gun and it doesn't petrify it kills, watch". Snake turned the gun sideways and let off a round at a candle which shattered spraying wax all over the floor everyone jumped while Snape pulled his wand out.

"What did you do that for?" Professor McGonagall asked eyeing the gun with fear.

"To prove my point Professor" Snake said placing the gun carefully on the table in front of him.

"If I may headmaster" Snape spoke finally putting his wand away again "Perhaps Mr Vercetti and his friends where simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, yet we have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why were they in the upstairs corridor? Why weren't they at the Halloween feast?"

"I can answer that Severus" Lockhart said "As Mr Vercetti said Harry along with himself were in detention with me". Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes roved over Snake giving him a feeling of being x-rayed.

"Innocent until proven guilty Severus" Dumbledore said finally. Snape along with Filch looked furious.

"My cat has been petrified!" Filch shrieked eyes popping "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her Argus" Dumbledore said patiently "Madam Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they are full sized I will see to it a potion is made to revive Mrs Norris".

"I'll make it" Lockhart butted in "I must have done it a hundred times, I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep-".

"Excuse me but I believe I am the potions master" Snape said icily. There was a rather awkward pause during which Snake picked up his gun again and put it back beneath his robes.

"You may go" Dumbledore said to the others "Miss Itou could you please lead them back to Gryffindor tower". Jennie nodded and followed the others out of the room, when they where a floor up from Lockhart's office they slowed down a bit.

"I'd be careful if I were you four from now on" Jennie said "Don't give Filch any reason to have ago at you".

"I don't know what his problem is" Snake said angrily "Blaming me just because it's in German".

"It's just mean" Harry said "You're one of the only people in Hogwarts who can speak German".

"That reminds me" Jennie said she placed her hand into her pocket and withdrew the medallion "Obviously you wanted this". She placed the medallion in Snake's hand, he held it by the chain and looked at it the medallion was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"What is it?" Ron asked looking over at it.

"I don't know" Snake replied "I'll have to check up on it".

"Well here we are" Jennie said "You best get off to bed before anyone else catches you".

"Keep this" Snake said handing the medallion back to Jennie "I don't need to be caught with it". Jennie nodded taking it back and waited for them all to enter the common room.

For a few days the school could talk of little but the attack on Mrs Norris, Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing up and down were she had been attacked as though he thought the attacker might come back. Snake had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with 'Mrs Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover' but to no effect, the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone it reminded Snake of a certain song that he kept singing under his breath whenever he walked past. Whenever Filch wasn't guarding the scene, he could be found skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like 'breathing loudly' and 'looking happy'. Ginny Weasley seemed very disturbed by Mrs Norris's fate, according to Ron she was a great cat lover.

"You hadn't really got to know Mrs Norris" Ron told her bracingly "Honestly we're much better off without her". Ginny's lip trembled at this comment.

"Stuff like this doesn't always happen at Hogwarts" Snake assured her "They'll catch the nutter who did it and have him out of here in no time, I just hope they stop blaming me just because it's written in German I'm enemy number one". The attack had also had an effect on Hermione, it was quite usual for Hermione to spend a lot of time reading, yet she was now doing almost nothing else nor could Snake, Harry, Ron, Ritsuka and Soubi get any response of any kind from her when they asked what she was up to and not until the following Wednesday did they find out. Snake had been held back in potions with Harry they had been made to scrape tubeworms off the desks by Snape.

"I'll be up in a second" Snake said to Harry after a hurried lunch "Apparently Professor McGonagall wants to see me about something". Harry nodded and Snake took off towards Professor McGonagall's office, Harry headed to the library to meet Ron, Hermione, Ritsuka and Soubi and saw Justin Finch-Fletchly, a Hufflepuff boy he had met in Herbology one time coming towards him. Harry had opened his mouth to say hello when Justin caught sight of him, he turned abruptly and sped off to the opposite direction. Harry found Ron, Ritsuka and Soubi at the back of the library, Ron was measuring his History of Magic homework. Professor Binns had asked them for a three foot long composition on 'The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards'.

"I don't believe it still eight inches short" Ron said furiously "Hermione's done four foot seven inches and her writings tiny, even Snake has done five foot. Where is Snake anyway?"

"He had to see McGonagall about something" Harry said "Where's Hermione?"

"Somewhere over there" Soubi said pointing along the shelves as Ron continued to make his homework longer "Looking for a new book, I think she's trying to read the entire library before Christmas".

"On about Hermione again" Said a voice from the selves Snake walked round and smiled at them all "I would have thought she'd be half way there by now".

"What did McGonagall want?" Harry asked looking over at Snake.

"Tell you later" Snake replied "I just saw that Justin from Herbology and he ran at the sight of me".

"He's afraid and I don't know why you care" Ritsuka said "You said it yourself he's an idiot all that rubbish about Lockhart". Before Snake could reply Hermione came around the selves she looked oddly irritable yet she was ready to talk.

"All the copies of _Hogwarts a history_ have been checked out" She said sitting down next to Harry, Ron, Soubi and Ritsuka, Snake stayed standing as usual "There's a two week waiting list, I wish I hadn't left mine at home but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all of Lockhart's books".

"Two things" Snake said "Number one: Why do you want it? Number two: Maybe I can help you".

"It's for the same reason as everyone else wants it" Hermione said "To check up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets, how can you help me then?"

"Simple" Snake said "I know someone with the book if you ask then maybe they will lend you it and what legend".

"That's just it" Hermione said biting her lip "I can't remember and I can't find it anywhere else but who could lend me the book".

"Hermione let me read you're composition" Ron said desperately checking his watch.

"No you've had ten days to do it" Hermione said suddenly severe Snake checked his watch to and then it came to him.

"I'll see you in lesson" Snake said "I need to run and get my homework, ask Elsa by the way Hermione she should lend you the book". Snake sped off up to the common room to collect his homework for history of magic, he managed to get back to the class before the bell rang. History of magic was easily the most boring lesson in Hogwarts Professor Binns who taught it, was their only ghost teacher and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his lessons was him entering the room through the blackboard. Ancient and shrivelled many people said he didn't realise he was dead, he had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in an armchair in front of the staff room fire, his routine had not varied in the slightest since.

"This is boring" Snake whispered to Soubi "Wake me up when it's. Hermione what are you doing?" Soubi looked over and was shocked for the first time ever half an hour through the lesson Hermione had her hand up, Professor Binns glanced up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289 looking amazed.

"Miss-err-".

"Granger Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked in a clear voice. Dean Thomas who had been sitting with his mouth open, gazing out of the window was instantly jerked out of his trance. Lavender Brown's head came up from her arms, Neville's elbows slipped off his desk even Snake looked interested for the first time ever, Professor Binns blinked.

"My subject is History of Magic" He said in his dry, wheezy voice "I deal with facts, Miss Granger not myths and legends" He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk snapping and continued "In September of that year, a sub-committee of Sardinian sorcerers-". He stuttered to a halt this time it wasn't only Hermione's hand in the air Snake's was as well.

"Yes Mr-err-".

"Vercetti sir" Snake said "You claim that you are here to deal with facts professor, however don't legends always have basis in fact?" Professor Binns was looking at Snake in amazement, Harry was sure no student had ever interrupted his lesson before, alive or dead.

"Well" Professor Binns began slowly "Yes, one could argue that I suppose, however the legend of which you and Miss Grant are referring to is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale". The whole class was for once hanging on Professor Binns's every word, he looked dimly at them all every face turned to his.

"Oh very well" He said slowly "Let me see...The Chamber of Secrets, you all know of course that the school was founded over a thousand years ago the precise date is uncertain by the four greatest wizards and witches of the age. The four school houses are named after them, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin they built this castle together, far from preying Muggle eyes for it was an age when magic was feared by common people and witches and wizards suffered much persecution". He paused and looked blearily around the room before continuing.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. However disagreements sprang up between them, a rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts, he believed that magical learning should be kept within all magic families he disliked taking students of Muggle parentage" Snake looked over at Hermione "Believing that they where untrustworthy, after a while there was a serious argument on the subject between Gryffindor and Slytherin and Slytherin left the school". Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips making him look rather like a wrinkled old tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much" He said "These honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders never knew about. Slytherin, according to legend sealed the Chamber so that no one could open it until his one true heir arrived, the heir alone could open the Chamber and release the horror inside to purge the school of those unworthy to study magic". There was a rather long silence as he finished telling the story but it wasn't the usual sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes, there was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more this seemed to agitate Professor Binns.

"The whole thing is nonsense" He said "Naturally the school has been searched for evidence of such chamber, many times by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist, a tale told to frighten the gullible". Hermione's hand shot back into the air.

"Sir, what do you mean by 'the horror within' the chamber?" She asked.

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the heir of Slytherin alone can control" Professor Binns said in his dry, reedy voice. The class except for Snake exchanged nervous looks.

"I tell you the thing doesn't exist" Professor Binns said shuffling his notes "There is no chamber and there is no monster".

"Sir not to be rude or anything" Snake said "However just because something can't be found doesn't mean it's not there".

"Snake's right and maybe you can only find it if you're the heir of Slytherin" Dean Thomas piped up.

"Nonsense" Professor Binns said irritably "If a long line of Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses haven't been able to locate the thing-".

"Professor" Pavarti Patil began "You'd probably have to use dark magic to open it-".

"Just because a wizard doesn't use dark magic doesn't mean they can't" Snapped Professor Binns "I repeat if the likes of Dumbledore can't find it-".

"Maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't-" Seamus started but Professor Binns had reached breaking point.

"That's enough" He said sharply "It is a myth! It doesn't exist! There is no shred of evidence that Slytherin built anything secret! I regret telling you such a ridiculous tale! We will return if you please, to history to solid believable verifiable fact!"

Within five minutes, the class was back into it's usual torpor, Snake ripped off a bit of parchment and scrunched it up taking careful aim at the back of Parvarti's head and threw it gently at her head, she turned to see who had thrown it and saw Snake waving at her.

"You made a valid point" Snake whispered moving quietly towards her "About the dark magic I think you might be right".

"At least someone does" She said smiling slightly "Wonder where it is though".

"I don't know" Snake said back "However no one can deny it's existence the writing's on the wall, it obviously means something".

"I knew Salazar Slytherin couldn't be trusted the twisted old loon" Ron told Harry, Ritsuka, Soubi, Snake and Hermione as they fought their way through the crowds at the end of lesson to drop their bags off before dinner, Snake realised this wasn't working and disappeared "I never knew he started this whole half blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house even if you paid me, if the sorting hat had tried to put me in Slytherin I would have got the train straight home like Snake did. I don't believe this he's gone again". Hermione and Harry looked around they couldn't see Snake, as they were shunted further along the crowd Dagger went past.

"Hi Harry" She called over to him.

"Hey Dagger" Harry called back.

"Hey warn Snake a boy in my class said-". They never found out what they were to warn Snake of as Dagger was forced away by the hundreds of students heading to the great hall.

"Wonder what we have to warn Snake of?" Hermione asked "Actually the more important thing is where he got too?" The crowd thinned and they were able to climb the next staircase without any trouble.

"D'you really think there's a chamber of secrets?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know to be sure" Hermione replied truthfully "Like Snake said, just because something can't be found doesn't mean it's not there but if Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs Norris it makes me think maybe the thing that attacked her isn't well human".

"That seems reasonable" Soubi said "I think I will inform Snake of this when I see him". As they were talking they turned into the corridor that the attack had happened in they stopped and looked, the scene was exactly the way it had been that night except there was no stiff cat and no medallion hanging from the torch bracket and a empty chair was stood by the wall bearing the message.

"Oh good I found you" Dagger said running up to Snake with Elsa, who was sat with Kenji.

"Didn't know I was lost" Snake said laughing "Before you enlighten me on anything, have you seen the others anywhere?"

"Heading to put their bags away" Dagger said plonking herself down "I have big news to tell you that's really important".

"Well what is it?" Snake asked looking at her "If it's really important then spit it out".

"I forgot" She replied looking at her feet.

"Couldn't have been that important" Snake said as he went back to eating Elsa seemed to be shuffling her feet slightly "Something wrong?"

"I think I know what Dagger was going to tell you" Elsa said looking up at Snake "Someone in our class has been saying you're the one who petrified the cat and wrote that message on the wall, also we heard that blonde idiot from the book shop whispering something to his two bodyguards something like 'next will be the mudbloods'". Elsa was taken aback by the reaction Snake gave to this news he began to laugh.

"Malfoy, well if you believe them and Filch then fine by me" Snake said smiling "However you know me better than that, just ignore them that's what I've been doing". Elsa smiled and hugged Snake she knew he wasn't behind it but she felt it better he knew what some people had been saying.

"I don't see why people are saying things about you" Elsa said outraged "After you saved the school from those two Zaghnol's".

"Technically one Zaghnol" Snake corrected her "I was knocked spark out remember and Jennie killed the second one".

"She likes you and she likes me and Dagger" Elsa said "We go to see her every now and again when we get chance".

"Same here I'm going there now as the others are showing no signs of turning up" Snake said "I need to get my bag, want to come with me". Elsa, Dagger and Kenji nodded so when they finished their dinner they headed off up to Jennie's room with Snake.

Snake entered the common room and spotted Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ritsuka and Soubi all huddled in a corner they seemed to be trying to avoid Percy while doing their charms homework.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked eyeing Snake with suspicion as he sat down "You were with us at one moment and gone the next".

"I left my bag in Jennie's room the crowd was taking ages" Snake replied "Now you're turn to tell me where you lot got to at dinner?" They all told Snake what had happened and it then became apparent to Snake why they were avoiding Percy.

"Also Dagger told us to warn you of something but we don't know what" Harry added.

"Yeah I already know about that Elsa told me" Snake said "Some people in her class think the attack had something to do with me".

"This just raises the question doesn't it" Soubi said "Who could it be?"

"I have an idea it's just something Elsa said" Snake informed them "She overheard Malfoy talking to those gorillas". Snake then told them what Elsa had said, when he had finished Hermione looked over at him confused.

"Do you think that Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin?" Hermione asked with a small laugh.

"Of course I am" Snake replied "He's the only person I can think of plus he's in Slytherin".

"His whole family has been in Slytherin" Ron added "He could be a descendant for all we know and you saw his dad you tell me he doesn't seem the type".

"His dad's a moron" Snake said "However one of them could have had the key to it all along passing it down through the years".

"Pity we can't prove it" Ritsuka said "It's not like he'll tell us".

"Give me a bucket of water, rope, a chair, a car battery and a set of jumper cables I'll make him talk" Snake said an evil glint in his eye.

"Maybe there is a way without resorting to torture" Hermione said quickly "It'll be dangerous and we'll be breaking about fifty school rules".

"Polyjuice potion" Soubi said instantly keeping his voice low Snake, Harry and Ron looked at him confused "Snape mentioned it, a potion that can change a person's appearance". Snake tried to hide a look of surprise he had read about that potion and he knew it would counter the one he was taking he'd have to come up with something.

"Well by changing you're appearance it just basically turns you into someone else" Hermione added "We could all use it to get Malfoy to talk".

"You, Harry, Ron, Soubi and Ritsuka had best do it" Snake said thinking quick "If six of us start trying to make it then it will look suspicious also at the moment McGonagall is just looking for a reason to tell me off again".

"That reminds me Snake before you carry on Hermione" Harry said "What did McGonagall want?"

"Basically asked me not to pull the gun on any of the students or keep it loaded, not pulling it on anyone I'm willing to do but walking around with an unloaded weapon is something I'll never do" Snake said "No one can find out either so don't go spreading it around".

"We won't" Ron said instantly "Well that leaves the five of us to use it and make it, surely though you could help us find out how to make it".

"It sounds slightly dodgy to me" Harry said "What if where all stuck looking like Slytherin's?"

"Don't worry it wears off" Hermione said waving her hand impatiently "The only problem is getting hold of the book".

"Snape said it was in a book called _Moste Potente Potions_" Soubi said.

"Located in the restricted section" Snake finished for Soubi this was a mistake as everyone turned to look at him "I came across something like that when I was in there looking for something".

"Why were you in the restricted section?" Hermione asked eyeing Snake with suspicion if he was to get out of this he would have to come up with something on the spot.

"Mind your own" Snake replied ignoring the dirty look Hermione gave him.

"We need a teacher to sign a note of permission" Ritsuka said sounding slightly downhearted "There isn't a teacher that stupid".

"Are you sure about that?" Snake asked with a smile on his face "I can think of someone".


	11. Snake's past

OK so a little trail off type chapter this from the main story line and it answers a few questions bout snake and asks more haha

anyway enjoy

It had been three days since Snake had spoken to the mage in the mirror his Mexon locket had started to get heavier yet he couldn't risk contacting anyone, Snake awoke late that Saturday morning he was happy that while at Hogwarts he didn't have to get up at six o'clock every morning, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ritsuka and Soubi along with everyone was already up and had left. Snake jumped up and headed downstairs to the empty common room and repeated the action he did to contact the mage.

"Well did you find him?" Snake asked "I hope you have".

"I have found him yes" The voice of the mage said "Would you like me to send him to you there?"

"No too risky" Snake said "Send him to the forbidden forest I'll meet him in there".

"Contact me when you are there" The mage said "Good luck Snake". Snake wiped the rest of the steam away and grabbed his torch attachment for his Glock eighteen and headed out to the forbidden forest.

"Well Snake's awake" Harry said coming back down from the boy's dormitory "No idea where he went though".

"Do you think he could have gone to see Jennie?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know maybe he went to the library" Soubi replied "I have an idea me, Ritsuka and Harry will go to check if Snake's with Jennie, you and Ron go and check the library". Ron groaned but agreed all the same he and Hermione headed off to the library, while Harry, Ritsuka and Soubi headed off towards Jennie's room.

"Why would Snake be here?" Ron asked Hermione "He doesn't look like the reading kind".

"Just start looking" Hermione replied glaring at Ron and she headed through the aisles looking for Snake, as she walked up the seventh aisle she didn't find Snake yet she found a rather odd looking book. It was a black bound book with golden writing that read: _The history of Gaia_ Hermione's eyes were drawn to the book she picked it up and looked around she assumed that it wasn't a library book and slipped it into her pocket, heading back to the front of the library she found Ron waiting for her.

"He's not here" Ron said "We best go and find Soubi, Ritsuka and Harry and let them know". Ron and Hermione left the library and headed upstairs towards Jennie's room to tell the others that they hadn't found Snake.

"So you haven't seen him today?" Ritsuka asked Jennie "He hasn't been here then".

"Nope I haven't seen Snake since yesterday" Jennie replied "Don't worry so much Snake can look after himself". There was a knock on Jennie's door and Ron and Hermione entered looking over at Jennie smiling.

"Snake wasn't in the library" Ron said "I knew it would be a waste of time".

"You're really worried about him aren't you" Jennie said laughing slightly "Like I just told Soubi, Ritsuka and Harry don't worry about Snake he can look after himself".

Snake walked through the forbidden forest he was lucky he hadn't been seen entering it, he flicked on his torch and continued walking through until he reached the clearing where he had found the sword and withdrew his Mexon locket. Holding it firmly in his hand he shut his eyes tight and thought 'Alexandria' he saw a slight glow through his eye lids and opened his eyes, he saw it. A little pink creature, it had purple wings and a fuzzy red ball coming out of it's head, Snake looked at the creature and spotted it was carrying a bag.

"Monty" Snake said "Is that the ingredients?"

"Yes kupo" Monty said "Here you are". Monty handed Snake the bag bowed and vanished in a ball of light again, Snake stood there in the clearing holding the bag he checked to make sure everything was there that he needed and turned to head back towards the castle when he heard a rustle of leaves behind him. He spun round shining his light at the trees he saw nothing yet he heard the rustling behind him again he spun around once more.

"Who's there?" Snake called out "Show yourself". There was no reply then before Snake could react he was knocked to the ground, he jumped back up to his feet and looked around yet he was knocked down yet again.

"Stay down" Said a voice that Snake recognised instantly "You're getting slower old man".

"I doubt that" Snake said sitting down still his light shining on the tree "Come into the light and can I stand".

"Be my guest" The voice said again Snake stood "I'd rather not be seen if you don't mind old man".

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me old man" Snake said "So how did you get here?"

"Monty isn't the only one who can travel between planets" The voice said "Alexandria has it's uses". The figure stepped into the light and Snake saw who it was, standing there with short black hair and emerald green eyes, he was wearing a white t-shirt and blue denim jeans with white trainers.

"Didn't think I would see you here James" Snake said looking at him "It's been a while I must say that".

"That explains why you're getting slow on me" James said leaning against a tree "If this had been Gaia then I would've been on my back twice instead of you".

"Just because I didn't catch you doesn't mean I couldn't" Snake said.

"Prove it" James yelled "Come on show me you're not a wimp".

"I'm not going to fight you" Snake said standing "So if you don't mind I'll be taking these and my leave and see you soon son". Snake turned and made to leave but he felt something swift past him he turned and saw the bag was missing he turned to see James standing there holding it.

"You really want to do this don't you" Snake said looking over at James "You really want to fight me, you want to fight your own dad".

"Yeah that's exactly what I want" James said placing the bag on a stump "Let's go". James ran at Snake yet again this time Snake saw it and stepped aside assuming that James would hit a tree yet he felt a sharp pain in the small of his back, as he fell to the ground he spotted that James had elbowed him instead he rolled over and was back on his feet ready for James's next attack.

"Told you old man" James's voice came from the trees "Losing you're touch". Snake stared around then he had an idea he put his torch away and his gun closing his eyes, he had remembered that it wasn't only the sense of sight he could use to fight. He heard the rustle of leaves behind him, the vibrations of the air seemed to be different from in front of him he felt the air change to his left he ducked and brought his left fist up knocking the wind out of James.

"Told you not to go there" Snake said walking over to the tree stump then stopped again just in time to block a well aimed kick from James to the side. James pulled back slightly hiding in the shadow of the trees Snake could tell he was setting up for another attack, he stood there listening then it came this time Snake jumped back slightly and sent a kick in James's direction who merely avoided it trapping Snake's leg to his side and throwing him into a tree.

"Like I said" James taunted "Getting slower old man". Snake pulled himself up and looked at his son stood there laughing, realising he wasn't paying attention Snake ran at him knocking him to the ground with a drop kick to the side of the head.

"Not as slow as you think" Snake taunted back "Like I taught you never loose focus".

"Alright you win" James said getting to his feet and rubbing his jaw "Next time you won't be so lucky". Before Snake could react James had spun around with a roundhouse kick and knocked him to the ground, with this done James turned around and sped off into the forest like a bullet. Snake struggled to his feet and smiled slightly grabbing the bag he lit up his torch once more and headed back towards the castle.

"Where have you been?" Hermione demanded when Snake returned to Gryffindor tower he had hid the bag in Jennie's room before returning.

"Do you have to yell" Snake replied "I've got a headache so keep it down".

"What happened to you?" Soubi asked looking at Snake "You're struggling to walk properly".

"Doesn't matter" Snake replied "I'm here now that's the important thing". Snake limped his way over to the couch and sat down stretching his leg out, he looked around at the concerned looks on his friend's faces and smiled trying not to wince due to the pain in his jaw from James's kick.

"I'm fine" Snake assured them "No need to worry, I think I'll just go to the hospital wing my leg is killing me".

"We'll give you a hand" Soubi said "Come on Ritsuka". Together Ritsuka and Soubi managed to carry Snake through the portrait hole and down towards the hospital wing leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione alone in the common room.

"Is it just me or did Snake look like someone had beaten him up?" Hermione asked the others.

"I thought that as well" Harry replied "If it was anything serious Snake would tell us".

"Would he?" Ron asked "Think about it he gets defensive over the slightest things".

"We need to keep an eye on him" Hermione replied "There's something he's not telling us and I will find out what". Harry didn't look convinced and decided to challenge Ron to a game of wizard's chess which Ron accepted, Hermione however sat down in an armchair and pulled out the book she had gotten from the library and began to read.

"Hey get over here quick!" Hermione called over to Harry and Ron "I've found Snake's name". Instantly the two boys ran over and peered at the book Hermione was reading and began to read the chapter Hermione was on:

_The undefeated general_

_ The greatest general ever to have ever risen through the ranks in Alexandria General Snake Vercetti, no matter what happened General Vercetti faced every threat and won with his trusted 'save the queen' sword he was undefeated._

_ Yet things weren't playing out well for General Vercetti his own son James Vercetti had left Alexandria and headed to the kingdom of Lindblum to join the army under the control of the highly respected Regent Cid, Snake's troubles didn't end there however with Beatrix's pull with the Queen General Vercetti was keeping a close watch over her being hired to train her wasn't working well for General Vercetti either._

_ With the recent arrival of the arms dealer Kuja General Vercetti's life was proving more and more difficult, Kuja's appearance on the scene might well be the thing that pushes General Vercetti over the edge._

_ Recent events have seen that the undefeated General Snake Vercetti is a pathological liar and had us all fooled, General Vercetti had been found to be dating the young Princess Garnet til Alexandros, Beatrix had been given the order from the Queen and the undefeated General Snake Vercetti was put to death by his own sword._

Hermione shut the book with a snap and looked to Harry and Ron the look of horror and confusion mirrored on their faces.

"This can't be true" Harry said "No way is that Snake".

"He can't see this" Hermione said hiding the book "We can't say anything to him, if he found out that we knew then we're in trouble". Before they could say anything else Snake, Soubi and Ritsuka returned Snake seemed to be completely healed now and was laughing about something, Snake looked over at Harry, Ron and Hermione and his smile faded.

"Something wrong?" Snake asked "Only you look like someone just died".

"It's nothing" Hermione replied trying to straighten her face "So all better then?"

"Yeah" Snake said smile back on his face "I had a feeling that Madam Pomfrey could help, right I'm going to see Jennie for a bit catch you all later". Snake headed out of the common room and off towards Jennie's room leaving the others alone, Hermione handed Ritsuka and Soubi the book on the chapter about Snake when they had finished reading it they handed it back to Hermione.

"Don't let Snake see this" Soubi said "He can't find out about it".

"Well I don't think it's Snake" Harry added "We can't be sure until we ask him".

"We can't ask him" Ron said "He'll flip if he finds out".

"He'll be even angrier if we hide it" Harry said "Maybe Elsa could help us".

"We could ask her" Ritsuka said "She is Snake's cousin, she should be able to let him know without hurting his feelings".

"Who's feeling's?" Came a voice behind them they turned to see Elsa, Dagger and Kenji standing there "Well".

"It's hard to explain" Soubi said "Hermione found a book and well Snake is mentioned in it and we don't know if it's true and we can't ask him".

"So you're planning to hide it from me then!" Came another voice deeper and angrier than Elsa's they all jumped when they saw the owner of the voice. It was Snake.

"Snake we were just" Harry began but Snake cut him off.

"Talking about me behind my back!" Snake yelled "Trying to get Elsa to help you hide something from me!"

"We didn't mean to" Hermione said her voice high pitched with a hint of fear "We were doing it to protect you".

"PROTECT ME DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH" Snake had reached breaking point he advanced on Hermione "I DON'T NEED PROTECTING YOU IDIOTIC GIRL".

"DON'T START ON HER" Soubi shouted just as loud as Snake and getting in between them "WE DID THIS FOR YOU".

"IS THAT SO?" Snake asked rather aggressively "Show me the book". Hermione handed Snake the book happy to see he had calmed down and he thumbed through it until he found the page that they had been reading he read it through then slammed the book shut and threw it across the room at a nearby wall.

"So you read that book and what think that's me" Snake said "You instantly think that's me".

"Snake please" Hermione said "I found that book in the library, I didn't believe it we didn't want to tell you just in case we hurt you're feeling's".

"It's the history of Gaia and you're named in it" Soubi said.

"Forget it" Snake said "Listen I would rather that you kept this whole thing to yourselves and I suggest you get rid of that book".

"Who's James?" Harry asked he drew back slightly from the look in Snake's eyes "Sorry he was mentioned in the book they said he was you're son and works as a general for someone called Regent Cid".

"You didn't read anything got it" Snake replied "Please if it was important you'd know so stay out of it". The others didn't push the point from the tone of finality in his voice Hermione made to pick up the book but stopped.

"Snake do you want the book?" Hermione asked "It's just I" she broke off as Snake walked over picking up the book and looking at it.

"Here" Snake said handing the book to Hermione "You keep it maybe you can find out more about Gaia as you were wondering about it in our first year". Hermione took the book from Snake's hand and put it on the table and hugged Snake hoping he realised she was sorry.

"I'm sorry for what I said" Snake said "I didn't mean any of it, it's just I'd rather you talked to me than tried to hide it from me".


	12. The rouge bludger

Back to the main story and this is interesting again, however i must address a review about my last chapter.

Just because i'm a pain all answers will come with story four hahahaha sorry about that but story four is worth the wait because it's all bout Gaia

anyway back to the story enjoy and yes this goes back to the main story

After the disaster with the Zaghnol's Professor Lockhart had been told never to bring live creatures to lessons again. Instead much to the boredom of Snake, Harry, Ritsuka, Soubi and Ron he had decided to read passages from his books yet occasionally he would re-enact some of the more dramatic parts.

Much to Snake's amusement Harry was usually chosen for these events, so far Harry had been made to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling curse. Another time much to Snake's amusement helped a yeti with a head cold and a vampire who could eat nothing more than lettuce when Lockhart had dealt with him this Snake didn't believe one bit.

This time Harry had been dragged to the front of the class and had to be a werewolf, if it hadn't been for a good reason keeping Lockhart in a good mood he would have suggested that Snake should do it instead.

"Nice loud howl, Harry – exactly - and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced-like this - slammed him to the floor - thus - with one hand, I managed to hold him down - with my other, I put my wand to his throat – I then screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm – he let out a piteous moan – go on, Harry – higher than that – good – the fur vanished – the fangs shrank – and he turned back into a man. Simple yet effective – and another village will remember me forever as the hero who delivered them from the monthly terror of werewolf attacks".

The bell rang and Lockhart jumped to his feet, Harry walked towards the others finding Snake rolling on the floor holding his sides laughing Harry's eyes fell on the figure of Snake as he continued to laugh.

"Homework" Lockhart called over the noise "Compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga werewolf! Signed copies of _Magical me_ to the author of the best one!" Snake was still laughing as Soubi and Ritsuka dragged him outside with the rest of the class so that the others could carry out their plan without Snake ruining it.

"Ready?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione nodded and they approached Lockhart's desk a piece of paper clutched tightly in Hermione's hand.

"Err – Professor Lockhart?" Hermione stammered "I wanted to – to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading but the thing is, it's in the restricted section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it – I'm sure it would help me to understand properly what you say in _Gadding with Ghouls _about slow acting venoms".

"Ah _Gadding with Ghouls_!" Lockhart said taking the note from Hermione smiling widely at her "Possibly my very favourite book. You enjoyed it?"

"Oh yes" Hermione said eagerly "So cleaver, the way you trapped that last one with the tea strainer".

"Well. I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student in the year a little extra help" Lockhart said warmly, and he pulled out a rather large peacock quill "Yes nice isn't it? I usually save it for book signings". It seemed he had misread the revolted look on Ron's face, he scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione.

"So Harry" Lockhart said, while Hermione folded the note with fumbling fingers and slipped it into her bag "Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not? I know you're a very useful player. I was a Seeker too, I was asked to try for the National Squad, but preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces. Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players". Harry made an indistinct noise in his throat and then hurried off after Ron and Hermione.

"I don't believe it" He said as the three of them examined the signature on the note "He didn't even look at the book we wanted".

"Get the permission sorted?" Soubi asked "Snake's stopped laughing now he's waiting in the library".

"OK" Ron said "He'll be laughing again soon I'm sure". They dropped their voices as they approached the library, they found Snake waiting for them outside the doors sat on the window sill.

"What are you doing out here?" Harry asked "I thought you were waiting inside for us".

"I was but Pince kicked me out" Snake replied bitterly "Pathetic old witch, anyway did you get the permission signed by dingbat".

"Don't call him that" Hermione replied glaring at him "Yes we got the permission signed wait here". Leaving Snake sat outside on the window sill he spotted Cho Chang coming his way and dived behind a suit of armour out of sight.

"Come on this is where Hermione normally is" Cho was saying to her friend who Snake had seen her with before "You can wait here Mitsuru if you want, I'm going in there to talk to her".

Cho pushed open the doors to the library and entered with Mitsuru following, looking over at the counter she spotted Harry, Ron, Soubi and Ritsuka yet she couldn't see Hermione so she started to search the shelves for her. She found her coming out of the restricted section and headed over to her with Mitsuru following behind.

"Hi, Hermione right?" Cho asked nervously "I wanted to talk to you about that friend of yours who saved me Snake".

"OK" Hermione replied slightly confused "He's waiting for us outside".

"Really? We didn't see him" Cho said looking taken aback "Well I was wondering if I could ask you something".

"Yeah sure" Hermione said "What's wrong?"

"Well I was wondering" Cho began "I want to get him something to say thank you but I don't know what would be best".

"Go to the third floor" Hermione said "Ask a girl called Jennie she knows Snake better than we do she'll be able to help". Cho smiled brightly and headed off out of the library with Mitsuru Snake stayed hidden until he saw her pass and then came out and sat back on the window sill.

"We've got the book" Hermione said as they came out "Also why are you trying to avoid Cho?"

"I beg your pardon?" Snake asked in a mocking tone "I resent that remark".

"She told me you weren't out here" Hermione replied "So unless she was lying then you're avoiding her".

"Both plausible choices" Snake said "However back to the more important topic, you've got the book".

"Yes we do" Soubi said grabbing the book before Hermione could start arguing again "Just need to find somewhere to look for it".

"I think we could go to Jennie's room" Snake said "No one goes there".

"I told Cho to go there" Hermione said looking at Snake "Perhaps she'll still be there".

"Let's go then" Snake said looking at Hermione smiling "Nice try Hermione but I'm not going to let you win this game". Snake led the way towards Jennie's room still smiling, Hermione seemed to be in a bad mood the whole way there. They arrived outside Jennie's room and Snake walked in without knocking like he usually did, Jennie turned and threw a can of coke over to Snake instantly who grabbed it and opened it taking a long drink.

"That Ravenclaw girl Cho Chang came here before" Jennie said as Snake sat down "Something about getting you a present to say thank you for saving her life".

"Ask Hermione about it" Snake said "It was her idea to send her to you about something didn't realise it was a gift".

"Yeah" Jennie said sitting as well "Anyway to what do I owe this pleasure".

"We need a place to check something" Snake said "I was hoping we could do it in here".

"By all means" Jennie said "May I ask what it is you're looking for?"

"We're going to make the Polyjuice potion" Soubi said looking through the book "We want to find out if it's Malfoy that's the heir of Slytherin".

"The whole Chamber of Secrets thing" Jennie said "Interesting".

"This potion is trickier to make than we think" Soubi said "All be it a few of these are in the student store cupboard, yet were could we get shredded boomslang skin and powdered horn of a Bicorn then a bit of who where changing into".

"Excuse me?" Ron asked sharply "What's that meant to mean, a bit of who where changing into? I'm not drinking anything with Crabbe's toenails in it". Snake looked to Hermione and nodded causing Hermione to slap Ron round the back of the head.

"According to this we only worry about that at the very end" Soubi continued, Ron looked at Harry speechless rubbing the back of his head yet Harry had another worry.

"You do realise how much we'll have to steal don't you? Shredded skin of Boomslang, that's definitely not in the students cupboard" He said "What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores? I don't think that's a good idea".

"Why not?" Snake asked amusement in his voice "It's only Snape's what's the problem?"

"Snake's up for it" Hermione said "He's not even planning to drink it but if you two want to chicken out then fine, I don't want to break school rules you know. I think threatening Muggle-borns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion, but if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy then I'll go straight to Madam Pince and hand the book back in"

"Hermione looks like she means it" Snake said "Look I say you do it".

"I never thought I would see the day where you would persuade us to break rules" Said Ron "Alright fine we're in but no toenails".

"How long does it take to make, anyway?" Harry asked Hermione looked slightly happier now as she waved for Soubi to continue.

"Well as the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty one days" Soubi said "I'd say that it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients".

"A month?" Snake said "Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggle-borns by then but if it's the only plan you have then I guess I'll do my best to help".

"Count me in" Jennie said "You don't have to break into Snape's stores I can get in there while he's in lesson just give me a list of what you need".

Harry awoke early on Saturday morning and lay for a while thinking about the up and coming match. He was nervous, mainly at the thought of what Wood would say if Gryffindor lost but also at the idea of facing a team mounted on the latest racing brooms gold could buy. He had never wanted to beat Slytherin so badly, he felt sorry for the fact Snake couldn't be there to watch it. He lay in bed for half an hour with his insides churning and got up looking over to Snake's bed he realised it was empty he headed down into the common room and out towards the great hall.

"I've already been banned from watching Quidditch Wood" Harry heard Snake saying as he approached the table "I'm not going to get into more trouble by switching their brooms".

"I'm only asking you to switch one broom" Wood said back "It's not like I'm asking you to switch all the brooms".

"No Wood" Snake said "It's too risky I don't need any more trouble than I already have". Wood stormed off up the table as Harry sat down next to Snake and began piling bacon onto his plate.

"Pity you can't come down with us" Harry said glumly "Cheer me on so I can beat Slytherin".

"Jennie's going in my place" Snake explained "Anyway you don't need me there you can beat them bunch of idiots".

"Wish I had you're confidence" Harry said dully "You should be here not me".

"I picked to let you take the place not me" Snake said "Glad I did now if it had been me to play Seeker then Dagger would be playing now as I hit Malfoy remember". At eleven o'clock Snake headed back off towards Jennie's room while the rest of the school headed out to the Quidditch pitch.

"So what are you going to do with your spare time?" Jennie asked as Snake approached "Pity there isn't a way to sneak you down there".

"It's OK" Snake replied "I'll find something to do".

"Well good luck" Jennie said hugging Snake "See you after the match and my room is open if you want to use it". Snake nodded and headed into Jennie's room looking for the bag he had hidden there, he found it and grabbed a drink quickly while he waited he worked out that he would need to wait a maximum of twenty minutes before he could head down to the dungeons.

"On my whistle" Said Madam Hooch "Three...Two...One". With a roar from the crowd to speed them upwards, the fourteen players rose towards the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than the rest of the team, squinting around for the golden snitch.

"All right there Scar head?" Yelled Malfoy, shooting underneath him as though to show off the speed of his broom. Harry had no time to reply, at that very moment a heavy black Bludger came pelting towards him. He avoided it so narrowly that he felt it ruffle his hair as it passed.

"Close one Harry!" George said, streaking past him with his club in hand, ready to knock the Bludger in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger had other ideas and changed direction in mid-air and shot straight at Harry again. Harry dropped quickly to avoid it and George managed to hit the Bludger hard towards Malfoy, once again the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Harry's head. Harry put on a burst of speed and zoomed towards the other end of the pitch, he could hear the Bludger whistling along behind him. What was going on? Bludgers never concentrated on just one player like this, it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible.

Fred Weasley was waiting for the Bludger at the other end, Harry ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might causing it to be knocked off course.

"That's done it!" Yelled Fred happily but he was wrong, as though it was magnetically attracted towards Harry. The Bludger pelted after him once more and Harry was forced to fly off at full speed. It had started to rain Harry felt heavy drops fall onto his face splattering his glasses. He didn't have a clue what was going on in the rest of the game until he heard Lee Jordan, who was commentating, say "Slytherin lead sixty points to zero".

The Slytherin's superior brooms were clearly doing their jobs and meanwhile the mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock Harry out of the air, Fred and George were now flying so close to him on either side that Harry couldn't see anything at all except their flailing arms and had no chance to look for the Snitch, let alone catch it.

"Someone's-tampered-with-this-Bludger-" Fred grunted, swinging his bat with all his might at it as it launched a new attack on Harry.

"We need time out" Said George trying to signal to Wood and stop the Bludger breaking Harry's nose at the same time. Wood had obviously got the message, Madam Hooch's whistle rang out and Harry, Fred and George dived for the ground, still trying to avoid the mad Bludger.

"What's going on?" Wood asked, as the Gryffindor team huddled together while Slytherin's in the crowd jeered "We're being flattened, Fred, George where were you when that Bludger stopped Angelina scoring?"

"We were twenty feet above her, stopping the other Bludger murdering Harry, Oliver" George said angrily "Someone's fixed it-it won't leave him alone, it hasn't gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherin's must have done something to it".

"That's impossible the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practise and there was nothing wrong with them then" Said Wood anxiously. Madam Hooch was walking towards them, over her shoulder Harry could see the Slytherin team jeering and pointing in his direction.

"Listen" Harry said, as she came nearer and nearer "With you two flying round me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flew up my sleeve. Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rouge one".

"Don't be thick" Fred said "It'll take your head off". Wood was looking from Harry to the Weasley twins and back again.

"Oliver, this is mad" Alicia Spinnet said angrily "You can't let Harry deal with that thing on his own. Let's ask for an inquiry-".

"If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" Harry said "We're not losing to Slytherin just because of a mad Bludger! Come on, Oliver tell them to leave me alone!" Madam Hooch had finally joined them looking at Wood.

"Ready to resume play?" She asked Wood. Wood looked to Harry and saw the determined look on his face.

"All right" He said "Fred, George you heard Harry-leave him alone and let him deal with the Bludger on his own".

Snake had finished making his potion and bottled it making sure to clear up any indication he had been there in the first place, he headed back up to the Gryffindor tower and entered the common room. Removing the original potion he held them both up to eye level the one he had just made was slightly lighter than the original but he assumed it would work just as well, hiding both bottles back in his trunk he pulled out his PSG-1 sniper rifle.

He went over to the window still holding the gun and realised he could see the Quidditch pitch, he spotted Harry streaking around and realised there was something wrong Snake knew the rules of Quidditch and couldn't realise why a single Bludger was keeping on Harry. He scanned the crowd and found Jennie and the others even from this distance he could see the look of concern and realised he had to do something, remembering his promise to Professor McGonagall he hid the gun in his trunk and realised there was no way he could get there.

His prays however had been answered when he spotted the handle of a broom sticking out from under Ron's bed, he grabbed the broom and opened the window withdrawing his wand he jumped out of the window with the broom and streaked off towards the Quidditch pitch.

"HEY HARRY HOLD ON" Snake yelled as he streaked onto the pitch "ALLOW ME TO DEAL WITH THAT BLUDGER". Snake held his wand steady and took aim at the Bludger.

"WAIT LET ME CATCH THE SNITCH" Harry shouted back "UNLESS YOU CAN HIT THE BLUDGER WITHOUT HITTING ME". Snake flew past Harry smiling and took aim again at the Bludger.

"REDUCTO" Snake bellowed pointing his wand at the Bludger which exploded knocking Harry slightly off course he headed at Malfoy and grabbed the Snitch with his good hand, only holding on with his legs there was a yell from below as he headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out. Before Snake could catch him there was a splattering thud as Harry hit the mud and rolled off his broom, his arm was hanging at a very strange angle. Riddled with pain he heard as though from a distance a good deal of whistling and shouting, he focused on the Snitch clutched in his good hand.

"Aha" He said vaguely "We've won". After he had said this he passed out, he came round rain falling on his face, still lying on the pitch he saw that someone was leaning over him a glitter of teeth told him who it was.

"Oh no" He moaned "Not you".

"Doesn't know what he's saying" Lockhart said loudly, to the anxious crowd of Gryffindor's and Jennie pressed in on them "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm".

"No!" Harry said "I'll keep it like this, thanks". He tried to sit up but the pain was terrible.

"Lie back Harry" Lockhart said soothingly "It's a simple charm I've used countless times".

"Why can't I go to the hospital wing?" Harry asked though gritted teeth.

"He really should Professor" A muddy Wood said "Great capture Harry, by far your best yet thanks to Snake". Through the thickets of legs Harry could see Snake being told off by Professor McGonagall with Jennie standing there trying to defend him.

"Stand back" Lockhart said who was rolling up the sleeves on his jade green robes.

"No-don't-" Harry said weakly but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm. A strange and unpleasant sensation started at Harry's shoulder and spread all the way down his arm to his fingertips. It felt as though his arm was being deflated, he didn't dare look at what was happening. He had shut his eyes his face turned from his arm, but his worst fears were realised as the people above gasped. His arm didn't hurt anymore-nor did it feel much like an arm anymore.

"Ah" Lockhart said "Yes well that can sometimes happen, but the point is the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind, so Harry just toddle up to the Hospital Wing-ah, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr Aoyagi, Mr Agatsuma would you mind escorting him? Madam Pomfrey will be able to-err-tidy you up a bit". As Harry got to his feet, he felt strangely lopsided, what he saw nearly made him pass out again. Poking out of the end of his robes was what looked like a thick, flesh coloured rubber glove he tried to move his fingers, nothing happened. Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bones, he had removed them.

Madam Pomfrey wasn't at all pleased when Harry was brought into the Hospital Wing.

"You should have come straight to me!" She raged, holding up the sad limp remainder of what half an hour before had been a working arm "I can mend bones in a second but growing them back-".

"You will be able to, won't you?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be able to certainly but it will be painful" Madam Pomfrey said grimly, throwing Harry a pair of pyjamas "You'll have to stay the night". Hermione waited outside of the drawn curtain around Harry's bed while Ron, Soubi and Ritsuka helped him into his pyjamas. It took a while to stuff the rubbery, boneless arm into a sleeve.

"How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione eh?" Ron called through the curtain as he pulled Harry's limp fingers through the cuff just as Snake came in "If Harry had wanted de-boning he would have asked".

"Anyone can make a mistake" Hermione replied "Isn't that right Snake?"

"Don't bring me into this" Snake said "I made the mistake of trying to save Harry and got detention for it, yet you're arm doesn't hurt anymore Harry does it?"

"Not really then again Snake it doesn't feel much like an arm anymore" Harry said "So why did you get detention?"

"I wasn't meant to be at the Quidditch match I broke the rules" Snake said "Just really sorry I couldn't get there before you're arm was broken".

"Don't worry" Harry said "The important thing is I'm still alive thanks to you". Harry swung his legs onto the bed, his arm flapped pointlessly Snake, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey came round the curtain. Madam Pomfrey was holding a large bottle of something labelled 'Skele-grow'.

"You're in for a rough night" She said, pouring out a steaming beakerful and handed it to him "Regrowing bones is a nasty business". Snake turned away trying not to laugh at this comment as Harry spluttered and coughed. Still muttering about dangerous sports and inept teachers Madam Pomfrey retreated, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Soubi, Ritsuka and Snake alone to help Harry gulp down some water.

"We won, though thanks to Snake" Ron said a grin breaking across his face "That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face...he looked ready to kill!"

"Where did you learn that spell?" Soubi asked looking directly at Snake who didn't look away.

"I read it somewhere" Snake said "I'm gifted in many ways I don't need to learn a spell I can read about it and be able to cast it easily without even practicing".

"I want to know how Malfoy fixed that Bludger" Hermione said darkly making Snake turn.

"You think it was Malfoy then?" Snake asked "Well you should add that to your list of questions when you take that potion".

"I hope it tastes better than this stuff" Harry said.

"Bits of Slytherin in it? I doubt it somehow" Ron said.

"Well I'm going to tell Jennie you're alright" Snake said heading off "See you all later". As Snake made his way to the other end of the Hospital Wing the doors burst open, as the filthy wet Gryffindor Quidditch team entered Snake managed to slip out unnoticed.

"Unbelievable flying, Harry" Said George "I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy, something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy".

"Where's Snake?" Alicia asked "We wanted to thank him for showing up and saving Harry's life and helping us to win the game".

"He just left" Hermione said "Surely you saw him he just passed you".

"We didn't see him" Fred said "He must have slipped out while we weren't looking". They had brought cakes, sweets and bottles of pumpkin juice, they gathered around Harry's bed and were just getting started on what promised to be a good party when Madam Pomfrey came storming over shouting, "This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-three bones to regrow! Out! OUT!" Harry was left alone, with nothing to distract him from the stabbing pains in his limp arm.

"So Harry is going to be fine" Snake said "Now because of my 'saving people' problem I've got a detention".

"Relax" Jennie said as Snake took a drink "Professor McGonagall is considering under the circumstances of cancelling you're detention".

"Good, I hope that it is cancelled" Snake said sighing in relief "I hope she does cancel it considering this is the second student I've saved from death".

"This time it was a Gryffindor" Jennie said "Right you best be going, we don't need you getting into any more trouble". Snake nodded and left Jennie's room and headed off up the stairs towards the seventh floor. He was heading down the fifth floor corridor when it happened, Snake fell to the floor in pain feeling like his head was going to explode with the high pitched sound rattling the bones in his ears.

"Effective little tool this wouldn't you agree dear Snake" Said a voice the pain in Snake's head subsided "Must be rather painful such a high frequency must be really painful".

"Why are you here?" Snake asked through the pain "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Leaving you alone Snake would be pointless" Said the voice "Pain and suffering is all I live for". He flicked the switch and the pain in Snake's head flared up again causing him to cry out, the pain was overwhelming and Snake passed out.

Hours and hours later, Harry woke quite suddenly in the pitch blackness and gave a small yelp of pain his arm now felt full of large splinters. For a second, he thought it was that which had awoken him, then with a thrill of horror realised that someone was sponging his forehead in the dark.

"Get off!" He said loudly and then "Dobby!" The house-elf's goggling tennis-ball eyes were peering at Harry through the darkness, a single tear was running down his long pointed nose.

"Harry Potter came back to school" He whispered miserably "Dobby warned and warned Harry Potter. Ah sir, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Harry Potter go back when he missed the train?" Harry heaved himself up on his pillows and pushed Dobby's sponge away.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked "How do you know I missed the train?" Dobby's lip trembled and Harry was seized by a sudden suspicion.

"It was you!" He said slowly "You stopped the barrier letting us through! Snake was right!"

"Indeed yes sir" Dobby said nodding his head vigorously, ears flapping "Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterwards but Dobby didn't care sir, for he thought Harry Potter was safe and never did Dobby dream that Harry Potter would get to school another way!" He was rocking backwards and forwards, shaking his ugly head.

"Dobby was so shocked when he heard Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts, he let his master's dinner burn! Such a flogging Dobby never had, sir..." Harry slumped back onto his pillows.

"You nearly got Ron and me expelled" He said fiercely "You'd better clear off before my bones come back, Dobby or I might strangle you". Dobby smiled weakly.

"Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home". He blew his nose on a corner of the filthy pillowcase he wore, looking so pathetic that Harry felt his anger ebb away in spite of himself.

"Why do you wear that thing, Dobby?" Harry asked curiously.

"This sir?" Dobby replied plucking at the pillowcase "'Tis a mark of the house-elves enslavement, sir. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes, sir. The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock sir, for then he would be free to leave their house forever". Dobby mopped his bulging eyes and said suddenly "Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make-".

"Your Bludger?" Harry said, anger rising once more "What do you mean, your Bludger? You made that Bludger try and kill me? If it wasn't for Snake showing up I would be dead and I think it would be better if you stay out of his way he got detention because of you".

"Not kill you sir, never kill you!" Dobby said shocked "Dobby wants to save Harry Potter's life! Dobby never intended for Snake Vercetti to get involved! Better sent home grievously injured than remain here, sir? Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home!"

"Oh, is that all?" Harry said angrily "I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you wanted me sent home in pieces?"

"Ah, if Harry Potter only knew!" Groaned Dobby, more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase "If he knew what he means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, us dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers now it was when He Who Must Not Be Named was at the height of his powers, sir! We house-elves were treated like vermin, sir! Of course Dobby is still treated like that, sir, but mostly sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He Who Must Not Be Named. Harry Potter survived and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, sir and Harry Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the dark days would never end sir...Now at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more-". Dobby froze horror struck, then grabbed Harry's water jug from his bedside table and cracked it over his own head, toppling out of sight. A second later he crawled back onto the bed, cross-eyed muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby".

"So there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Whispered Harry "Did you say it's been opened before? Tell me Dobby!" He seized the elf's bony wrist as Dobby's head inched towards the water jug "I'm not Muggle-born how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"

"Ah, sir, ask no more of poor Dobby" The elf stammered his eyes huge in the dark "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Harry Potter must not be here when they happen. Go home, Harry Potter. Go home, Harry Potter must not meddle in this sir, it's too dangerous-".

"Who is it Dobby?" Said Harry, keeping a firm hold on Dobby's wrist to stop him hitting himself with the water jug again "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?"

"Dobby can't sir, Dobby Can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" The elf squealed "Go home, Harry Potter, go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Harry said fiercely "One of my best friends is Muggle-born, she'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been opened I doubt even Snake could stop it-".

"Harry Potter risks his life for his friends and risks his trust in the lair Snake Vercetti" Dobby moaned in a kind of miserable ecstasy "So noble! So valiant! He must save himself, he must, Harry Potter must not-". Dobby suddenly froze, his bat ears quivering. Harry heard it too, there were footsteps coming down the passageway outside.

"Dobby must go!" Breathed the elf, terrified there was a loud crack and Harry's fist was suddenly clenched on thin air. He slumped back into bed, his eyes on the dark doorway to the Hospital wing as the footsteps drew nearer.

Next moment, Jennie ran in carrying something in her arms and heaved it onto a bed then ran off towards Madam Pomfrey's office just as Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall backed in carrying what seemed to be a statue they heaved the thing onto a bed as Jennie and Madam Pomfrey returned.

"Professor's" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore and McGonagall "What has happened?"

"Another attack" Dumbledore said he turned to see Jennie standing there then looked over to the bed nearest the door "I hope for our sakes it is not two more attacks".

"No Professor" Jennie said it sounded to Harry like she was upset "I don't think Snake was attacked". Harry's heart skipped a beat when he heard Snake's name mentioned.

"He has not been petrified" Professor McGonagall said "Then why can he not move?"

"He's unconscious professor" Jennie explained "I don't know how it happened but he was on the fifth floor heading up to the common room".

"However this young lady has been petrified" Dumbledore said gravely "She was found on the third floor, her name is Habon from Ravenclaw".

"I found her on the stairs" Professor McGonagall said "If Albus hadn't been heading down for some hot chocolate I shudder to think what might have happened".

"Two attacks, what does this mean Albus?" Jennie asked urgently.

"It means" Dumbledore said "That the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again". Madam Pomfrey clapped her hands to her mouth, Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore while Jennie looked over at Snake's body.

"Albus...surely...who?" Professor McGonagall stuttered.

"The question is not who" Dumbledore replied, looking down at the still body of Habon "The question is how". From what Harry could see of Jennie's and Professor McGonagall's faces they hadn't understood this anymore than he had.


	13. Messing with Snake

Another step down from the main story i'm sorry but i felt Snake needed a bigger part in this story so i thought let's give it to him and lets see if anyone can pick up on who the boy in the story is *wink wink* who ever gets it can pick a pairing for the next story

anyway enjoy

Harry awoke on Sunday morning to the blazing winter sunlight his re-grown arm was rather stiff, he looked over at the other two occupied beds the curtains had been drawn around Habon's bed yet Snake was sat up leaning on his pillows.

"How's the arm?" Snake called over to Harry who smirked.

"It's fine all re-grown" Harry called back "What happened to you?"

"Wish I knew" Snake said "All I know is I've got one bad headache". Seeing that Snake and Harry where awake Madam Pomfrey came over to them both and placed a breakfast tray in front of them, she then began to bend Harry's arm and fingers.

"All in order" She said, as he clumsily fed himself porridge left handed "When you're finished eating you may leave, Mr Vercetti Professor McGonagall wishes to see you in her office". Harry and Snake finished their breakfast and left together, Snake told Harry he would see him in the common room and headed off towards Professor McGonagall's room.

"Hey Kenji" Snake said running up to walk with his cousin "Where are you heading off too?"

"Just off to the library" Kenji replied "Need to get a book for history of magic for my homework".

"Cool well I need to go and see McGonagall or I'd walk with you" Snake said sighing "Well I'll speak to you later cousin". Snake clapped Kenji on the back and carried on towards Professor McGonagall's office, he arrived outside the door and knocked waiting to be told he could enter.

"You wanted to see me Professor" Snake said closing the door behind him.

"Please sit Mr Vercetti" Professor McGonagall said pointing to the chair "I would like a word with you". Snake sat down and waited for Professor McGonagall to speak, she took a sip from the cup sat on her desk.

"Mr Vercetti" Professor McGonagall said "What happened last night?"

"What do you mean Professor?" Snake asked looking at her confused.

"You where found on the fifth floor unconscious" Professor McGonagall explained "Do you not remember?"

"I remember leaving the Hospital Wing" Snake said "Then I was telling Jennie that Harry was ok, then it's a blank from then on". Professor McGonagall looked at Snake, there was a long silence before Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"OK Mr Vercetti you may go" She said "However if you remember anything then please tell me right away".

"Sure thing Professor" Snake said standing up and leaving, he had a feeling that Kenji was still in the library and decided to head off there to see if he could find him. As Snake turned around the corner he came to a scene he didn't want to see, rage burned up inside of him and he ran forwards.

"Hey this isn't funny" Elsa said trying to get her bag down from a torch bracket while Cedric Diggory and a group of his friends stood and laughed.

"Hey" Kenji came out of the library and went right up to Cedric Diggory "Get my sisters bag down right now".

"Who's going to make us" Cedric said laughing he shoved Kenji and Snake caught him before he hit the ground.

"You can hit me Diggory" Snake said putting Kenji back on his feet "HOWEVER WHEN YOU BRING MY FAMILY INTO THIS, THAT'S WHERE I DRAW THE LINE". Cedric stepped forwards towards Snake who shook his sleeve slightly and his wand dropped down into his hand, none of the surrounding crowd noticed this.

"Come to give me my apology have you" Cedric said inches from Snake's face "Perhaps another smack is what you're after".

"Please step back your breath is awful" Snake said "Now about my cousins bag, get it down or I put you down". Cedric laughed at this comment along with his friends, Snake however merely smiled and pointed his wand up slightly and there was a flash of red light sending Cedric flying down the hall. Before anyone could move Snake had fired off more spells taking out the rest of the Hufflepuff's, sending them flying as well when they had finally got up Snake had already retrieved Elsa's bag and was ready for a second strike.

"Wand away Snake" Came a voice he turned and saw Jennie walking towards him "You lot as well". Snake slipped his wand into his pocket as did the group of Hufflepuff's, Cedric however stepped forwards again inches from Snake's face.

"Cheap shot" He growled in Snake's face "You're not going to get away with this".

"Anytime you want a re-match I'm in" Snake said back "Just leave this between me and you bring my family into again and it'll be the last thing you ever do". Cedric glared right into Snake's eyes before walking away with his friends, Kenji was with Elsa when Snake turned around Elsa ran over and hugged him tight refusing to let go.

"Care to explain what that was about" Jennie said looking over at Snake "You realise it's lucky no teacher saw that".

"Yes I realise this" Snake said "Diggory is a pretty boy idiot, he levitated Elsa's bag up there, Kenji tried to help but Diggory pushed him so I stepped in I didn't intend to use magic".

"Get out of here before anyone else shows up" Jennie said "I'll cover for you Snake but only this once". Snake walked away carrying Elsa in his arms with Kenji following behind and headed back to the Gryffindor common room Snake was happy to find it was empty. Snake sat on the couch with Elsa still holding onto him, Kenji was storming round the common room kicking everything in his way.

"Would you sit down" Snake said to Kenji "It's sorted I took care of it".

"He shouldn't have done it" Kenji ranted throwing himself down into an armchair "There was no need".

"He's an idiot" Snake said "So are his friends he did this for a laugh and didn't expect to have to take on me again".

"What do you mean again?" Kenji asked standing up in anger "Is this your fault?"

"No now sit down before you hurt yourself" Snake said looking over at him.

"No I'm too angry" Kenji said "I'm going to go and see Jennie for a while".

"Fine tell her I said thanks for helping me out" Snake said "Oh and stay away from Diggory I'll take care of him". Kenji nodded and left Elsa and Snake alone, Elsa looked up into her cousin's eyes.

"Tell me a story" She said timidly "You always tell me a story when I'm upset".

"OK" Snake said "What one would you like to hear?"

"That special one" She said "The one you only ever told me".

"OK" Snake said smiling "So as it's the long one I think you should make yourself comfortable". Elsa straightened herself out and laid her head on Snake's knees, when Snake was happy she was comfortable he thought long and hard before he started.

_"Once upon a time there was a young boy who had a secret" _Snake said _"The boy's secret was his pet dragon which his mother had forbidden him to keep, his father had tried to convince the boy's mother that it was safe for their son to keep the dragon but it was no use. The boy lived in the city of the lords and ladies Treno, he had kept his pet dragon in the hidden tunnels of Gargen Roo as it was the safest place he could think of. One day he headed down to Gargen Roo to feed his pet dragon 'Izamu come on boy time for dinner' he called the dragon flew down to see his beloved master._

_ The dragon flew towards the boy and landed with a thud on the ground in front of him, the boy saw that the dragon was getting bigger and soon would be too big for him to hide in Gargan Roo undetected. That night as the boy sat down to dinner he sighed wondering how he was to fix his problem, he felt that the best person to talk to would be his father so that night as he and his father trained he spoke his problem._

_ 'Izamu is getting too big to hide in Gargan Roo' he explained to his father 'I don't know what to do next'._

_ 'I can find you a place to hide him' His father said 'It will be bigger than Gargen Roo and at least he will be able to get some exercise'. The boy smiled up at his father before continuing their training, the boy knew his father would be the most helpful on the situation. Three days had passed when the boy's father came to see him in his room with some good news._

_ 'I have found somewhere for Izamu' he told his son smiling 'We can move him tonight undercover of darkness'. The boy smiled and nodded hugging his father tightly, so that night they headed out to Gargen Roo and called for Izamu to come. The giant black dragon landed in front of them and nudged the boy gently with it's snout, the boy stroked the dragon gently and looked to his father._

_ 'Where are we going then dad?' the small boy asked looking into his father's eyes._

_ "We're going to the forest just on the out skirts of town' his father said 'It's the best place for him come on we need to be quick'. Together the boy and his father where able to escort the dragon into the forest near the city, as the dragon took off through the forest the boy sniffed he knew it was best for his pet but he realised that this may be the last time he would ever see his beloved pet dragon Izamu"._ Snake finished his story and looked down Elsa was fast asleep with her head in his knees, Snake tilted his head back and closed his eyes falling asleep instantly.


	14. Hogwarts enemy number one

Well this is sort of following the story line a few questions asked

enjoy

It was now the second week in December and as usual Professor McGonagall was going around marking down who was staying over Christmas, this year Snake had decided that he wouldn't be staying at Hogwarts. He, Elsa and Kenji had decided to spend Christmas with their families, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Soubi and Ritsuka were staying behind as they had received word that Malfoy would be staying which struck them all as suspicious.

"The potion is almost ready" Hermione informed Snake on the Thursday morning "We just need the Bicorn horn and the Boomslang skin".

"Jennie is ready to do it when lesson is in progress" Snake said "We have to be careful though". Ron and Harry looked worried about the whole situation wondering what would happen if Jennie was caught, Snake seemed to know what they were thinking and decided to put their minds at ease.

"We need to keep Snape busy" Snake said "So I think a distraction will do the trick".

"How do you intend to do that?" Ron asked eyeing Snake with suspicion.

"Don't worry about that" Snake replied "Leave everything to me". Potions lesson was their only lesson that took place in the dungeons, that day's lesson proceeded in the same way as usual twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindor's work while the Slytherin's sniggered appreciatively. Draco Malfoy, who was Snape's favourite student, kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Ron, Harry and Snake, who knew that if they retaliated they would get detention faster than they could say 'unfair'.

Snake's Swelling Solution was far too runny but he had his mind on more important things. He was waiting for the signal from Hermione to let him know Jennie was in position, Snake was hardly listening when Snape sneered at his watery potion, when Snape walked away to bully Neville Snake turned and caught Hermione's eye she nodded it was now his time for the distraction.

Carefully Snake removed his wand and pointed it at Malfoy's cauldron causing it to heat up dramatically, as Snape made his way over to see what the problem was Snake then turned his wand at Goyle's table. While he wasn't looking Snake levitated the wrong ingredients into his cauldron and then caused it to heat up once again, within seconds the contents of the cauldron exploded spraying everyone in the surrounding area with the liquid.

Everyone began shrieking as the Swelling Solution splattered on them, Malfoy much to Snake's amusement had got hit directly in the face his nose began to expand like a balloon, Goyle blundered around his hands over his eyes as they expanded to the size of dinner plates while Snape tried in vain to calm the class down and find out what had happened.

"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for the Deflating Draft. When I find out who did this..." Snake and the others tried not to laugh with difficulty as Malfoy ran forwards, his head drooping with the weight of a nose like a small melon. As half the class lumbered up to Snape's desk, some weighed down with arms like clubs, others unable to talk through gigantic puffed-up lips. When everyone had taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and examined it he saw scorch marks on the bottom and turned on Goyle.

"Next time watch the heat of your potion" He said, while Snape was telling Goyle off Snake slipped his wand back up his sleeve. After lesson Harry, Ron, Ritsuka, Hermione, Soubi and Snake headed off to Jennie's room. Snake walked in without knocking as he usually did and found Jennie was sat on her chair a bottle of coke already on the table next to the stolen potion ingredients.

"Don't expect this again" Jennie said looking at them all "It was a one off thing".

"Thanks Jennie" Hermione said scooping up the potion ingredients "I'll see you all back in the common room". Hermione thanked Jennie again and left the room followed by Harry, Ritsuka, Soubi and Ron leaving Snake and Jennie alone.

"I spoke to Elsa and Kenji earlier" Jennie said turning to Snake "I think you should talk to Kenji".

"Does he still want to get Diggory?" Snake asked taking a sip of his drink "Trust me if Kenji has something in his head then it's not easy to change his mind".

"Well someone needs to try" She replied "He'll get himself into trouble Snake".

"I'll talk to him" Snake said standing up "Any ideas where he is?"

"He said that he was going to the lake" Jennie said "I think he's still down there".

"Thanks" Snake said his hand on the door handle "I'll sort this out, don't you worry".

Snake walked across the hard ground towards the lake and spotted Kenji standing under a tree looking out over the lake, as Snake approached Kenji turned around to see who it was and was surprised to see him.

"Explanation please?" Snake asked staring at Kenji.

"What do you mean" Kenji replied looking confused.

"Jennie told me you still want to take out Diggory" Snake said "Kenji I asked you to leave it, I already explained I would take care of it".

"She's my sister" Kenji snapped "I should be looking after her".

"She's my cousin and so are you" Snake said grasping Kenji by the front of his robes "Listen Diggory is more skilled with magic than you are than even me, I don't want you getting hurt or expelled for starting on him".

"You could get expelled as well" Kenji shot back when Snake let him go "You could get hurt".

"Better me than you" Snake said "I know what it's like to be expelled, I've been expelled from every school I've been in. I've been beaten up loads of times, I don't care about me I do care about you and Elsa".

"Alright I'll stay away from him for now" Kenji said "Well I'm cold may as well head back to the castle". Snake nodded and together he and Kenji walked back over the frozen ground towards the castle, as they entered the castle they were hit with the heat coming from the open doors. They headed up to the common room and found Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ritsuka and Soubi huddled in a corner talking in low voices, Elsa and Dagger were sat in another corner doing their homework Kenji went over to join them as Snake walked over to join the others.

"How's the potion coming?" Snake asked them in a whisper.

"Brilliant" Hermione replied "It'll be ready in a fortnight".

"Well have fun and send me a letter with what you find out" Snake said "I'm going back home this Christmas remember".

"I forgot about that" Soubi said "Well we'll tell you when you get back from the holidays".

"Fair enough" Snake said "Right I need to go and have a word with Jennie about something speak to you in a bit". Snake stood up and left the common room and headed to Jennie's room to tell her the news about Kenji.

A week later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ritsuka and Soubi were walking across the Entrance Hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice-board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas beckoned them over, looking excited.

"They're starting a Duelling Club!" said Seamus "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind duelling lessons, they might come in handy one of these days..."

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" asked Ron but he too read the sign with interest.

"Could be useful" He said to Harry, Hermione, Soubi and Ritsuka as they went into dinner spotting Snake, Elsa, Kenji and Dagger and headed towards them "Shall we go?" As Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ritsuka and Soubi sat down they found Elsa glaring at the two boys.

"What are they doing?" Soubi asked Elsa as he sat down next too Dagger.

"Having an eating contest" Elsa replied growling slightly "They usually do this if there hiding something". Snake and Kenji both swallowed the bit of bacon they had been eating and turned to the others.

"Hi you lot" Snake said noticing them for the first time "Looking forwards to duelling tonight".

"You're going then?" Ron asked looking at Snake who smiled.

"Nothing gets past you does it Ron" Snake said while Kenji, Elsa and Dagger laughed along with Harry "Of course I'm going to it".

"You're not the only one going" Elsa said when she had stopped laughing "Me, Kenji and Dagger are going as well". Everyone agreed it was a good idea, so at eight o'clock that evening they all hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I wonder who will be teaching us" Hermione enquired as they edged into the chattering crowd "Someone told me Flitwick was a duelling champion when he was young, maybe it'll be him".

"Well if it's Flitwick then good" Snake said "I'll even take Snape but I just hope it's not…Can I please leave now". They all turned to see what Snake was looking at causing all the boys to groan, it was the worst person in the world Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage. He was wearing robes of deep plum that made Snake want to vomit, accompanied by none other than Professor Snape a rather evil grin spread across Snake's face.

"Gather round! Gather round!" Lockhart called waving his arm for silence "Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?"

"Unfortunately yes" Snake mumbled which sent Kenji, Ron, Harry, Soubi and Ritsuka into silent laughter.

"Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Duelling Club, to train you all up in case you need to defend yourselves" He continued "As I myself have done on countless occasions for full details see my published works".

"No thanks" Kenji whispered causing them to laugh again.

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape" said Lockhart flashing a wide smile "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Something tells me by the look on Snape's face that won't be a problem" Snake muttered to the others, Harry looked over and saw what Snake meant. Snape's upper lip was curling, Harry couldn't understand why Lockhart was still smiling if Snape had been looking at him that way he would be running in the opposite direction. Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed, or at least Lockhart did Snape jerked his head irritably. They then raised their wands in front of each other like swords pointing them directly at each other.

"This is going to be good" Snake said the evil grin still spread across his face.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position" Lockhart told the silent crowd "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course".

"I wouldn't count on that" Kenji whispered, watching Snape as he bared his teeth.

"One-two-three-". Both of them swung their wands up and over their shoulders.

"EXPELLEARMUS" Snape cried, a dazzling white light flew from Snape's wand blasting Lockhart off his feet. He flew backwards off the stage, smashing into the wall and slid down it to a sprawl on the floor. Malfoy and some of the Slytherin's cheered while Snake, Harry, Ron, Kenji, Ritsuka and Soubi rolled around on the floor laughing.

"I wonder if he's alright" Hermione was saying dancing on her tip toes.

"Who cares" Snake choked out making them all laugh even harder earning glares from Elsa and Dagger. Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet, his hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well there you have it!" He said, tottering back onto the platform "That was a Disarming Charm as you see, I've lost my wand ah thank you, Miss Brown. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape but if you don't mind my saying so, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do, if I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy. However, I felt it would be instructive to let them see.." Snape was looking murderous, possibly had noticed because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me..." They moved through the crowd, matching up partners, Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchly but Snape had reached Harry, Ron, Snake, Kenji, Ritsuka and Soubi first.

"Now let's split you all up" Snape said a evil gleam in his eye "Weasley you can partner with Finnigan, Kenji with Diggory, Aoyagi with Agatsuma, Granger with Miss Bulstorde, Potter with Mr Malfoy, Elsa with Miss Patil and Vercetti".

"Can I have Crabbe and Goyle sir?" Snake asked his eye twitching slightly "Preferably both at the same time, never know sir always helps to be prepared".

"As you wish" Snape replied sneering the others looked at Snake in surprise. Crabbe and Goyle waddled over to them all with Snake looking at them with a smile on his face, they drew their wands and pointed them both at Snake who stood there disarmed.

"OK boys I'll give you a free shot" Snake said still smiling "One free shot and I won't do anything to defend myself or stop it". The two boys grinned stupidly at Snake who kept smiling watching them, Snape kept watching Snake, Crabbe and Goyle with interest.

"Petrificus Totalus!" They both yelled, orange lights flew from their wands straight at Snake who merely stood there watching. The two spells hit Snake squarely in the chest everyone in the surrounding area turned to face them even Lockhart was watching.

"Wow, not as stupid as you two look are you" Snake said smiling wider on the looks from Crabbe and Goyle, Snake shook his sleeve and his wand fell into his hand and pointed it at them "My turn, STUPEFY". Two red lights flew from Snake's wand hitting both Crabbe and Goyle in the chest sending them flying into the back wall.

While everyone was watching Snake they missed what was happening with Harry and Malfoy, Malfoy fired a spell at Harry making him feel like he had been hit over the head with a saucepan. Harry staggered but everything seemed to be working and wasting no time, Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy and shouted, "RICTUSEMPRA".

A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled over, wheezing. Malfoy sank to his knees, Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm and he could barely move for laughing. Harry hung back, with a vague feeling it would be unsporting to bewitch Malfoy while he was on the floor but this was a mistake, gasping for breath Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's knees choked, "TARANTALLEGRA!" and next second Harry's legs had begun to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.

"FINITE INCANTATEM" Snape shouted, Harry's legs stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing and they were able to look up. A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene, both Neville and Justin lay on the floor panting. Ron was apologising to an ashen-faced Seamus for whatever his broken wand had done, the only people moving where Elsa, Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode. Millicent had Hermione in a headlock while Elsa was trying to put her in a sleeper hold their wands lay forgotten on the floor. Snake casually walked over and moved Elsa aside placing his thumb and middle finger and dug them into Millicent's neck she released Hermione and grabbed her neck in pain.

"Dear, dear" said Lockhart, skittering between the crowd Crabbe and Goyle had finally regained consciousness and were resting against the wall "Up you get Macmillan...careful there, Miss Fawcett...pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot..."

"I think we should first teach you how to block unfriendly spells" Lockhart said, looking flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape whose black eyes glinted and looked away "Let's have a volunteer pair, Longbottom and Finch-Fletchly, how about you?"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart" Snape said, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spell. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchly up to the hospital wing in a matchbox. How about Malfoy and Potter?"

"Excellent idea!" Lockhart said, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the Hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

"Hey be careful" Snake said gripping Harry's arm "Something tells me Malfoy's skilled more than we know".

"Don't worry" Harry said grinning "I can deal with Malfoy".

"Now, Harry" Lockhart said "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this". He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action and dropped it. Snape smirked and Snake couldn't blame him as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying "Whoops-my wand is a little over-excited".

Snake moved around the stage to see if he could help Harry out but it was no use, he turned however to see Snape move closer to Malfoy and bent down whispering something in his ear. Malfoy smirked too, Harry looked nervously up at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"

"Scared?" Malfoy muttered so that Lockhart wouldn't hear him.

"You wish" Harry said out of the corner of his mouth.

Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder, "Just do what I did, Harry!"

"What, drop my wand?" Harry said catching Snake's eye who nodded at him, but Lockhart wasn't listening to what Harry had said.

"Three-two-one-go" Lockhart shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed "SERPENSORTIA!" The end of his wand exploded, Harry watched aghast as a long black snake shot out of it which fell heavily to the floor between them and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed away swiftly Elsa dragging Snake with her, clearing the floor.

"Don't move, Potter" Snape said lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" Lockhart shouted. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang, Harry's eyes jumped momentarily to Snake then back again as the snake instead of vanishing flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged and hissing furiously it slithered straight towards Snake and raised itself again, fangs exposed poised to strike as Snake stood there glaring into it's eyes his hand by the side of him under his robes.

"Leave him!" Harry shouted stupidly at the snake to everyone's surprise the snake backed down it's eyes now on Harry, who backed away slightly yet feeling the fear leave him. He turned to face Snake who wasn't there, from the corner of his eye he saw a flash of silver mixed with scarlet as the snake was slashed down it's underbelly as a cold, heartless laugh rang throughout the Great Hall.

Everyone turned with fear on their faces seeing Snake covered in the snake's blood and laughing, without a word Ron, Ritsuka, Hermione, Dagger, Kenji, Soubi and Elsa dragged both Harry and Snake from the room and the accusing eyes. Instead of heading to the common room they steered them towards Jennie's room, Snake had stopped laughing as they pushed the door to Jennie's room open and thrust both Harry and Snake into chairs.

"You're a Parselmouth?" Ron asked, Snake punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"He was talking to Harry" Hermione said anger boiling inside of her as she glared at Snake.

"I know that" Snake said rubbing his knuckles "It's still rude to insult people".

"Shut up Snake" Elsa said "I thought we were past all of that".

"Is someone planning to tell me what's happened?" Jennie asked looking at them all "You barge into my room so someone best tell me what's going on or you can get out". Soubi explained what had happened to Jennie who calmed down and looked to Snake and Harry who were looking confused.

"You killed a snake by slashing it's underbelly then laughed?" She asked "Yet before that you spoke in Pasletounge".

"Anyone care to explain what we did wrong?" Snake asked his anger rising slightly "You drag us here without an explanation then have the nerve to start throwing out accusations".

"I'm with Snake" Harry said nodding "As far as we're concerned we've done nothing wrong".

"Snake slashed open a snake and laughed about it" Hermione began a hint of anger in her voice "You spoke Pasletounge-".

"Alright that's it" Snake cut Hermione off slamming his hands down on the table in front of him out of anger as he stood up making them all back away slightly "Enough of this Pasletounge stuff. I want an explanation of what we did and I want it now, no excuses, no little code words nothing I want an explanation now or it won't just be Ron on his back with a sore jaw".

"Harry can talk to snakes" Soubi explained "People are afraid of that because it's Salazar Slytherin's gift, you slashed open a snake and laughed about it which frightens people".

"So what we save each other's lives and the lives of everyone in the Great Hall and all of a sudden people are afraid of us" Harry shot at Soubi anger rising in him.

"Is that what you two did?" Ron asked getting back to his feet and keeping out of Snake's reach.

"God you people are stupid" Snake said aggressively "You were there you saw what happened".

"We heard Harry talking Parselmouth and saw you kill a snake and laugh about it" Hermione said stepping forwards towards Snake "Now it's your turn to explain".

"I'm not explaining anything" Snake said looking Hermione in the eyes "If my own friends and family can't bring themselves to believe me then stay away from me". Pushing Hermione and the others aside Snake walked out of Jennie's room slamming the door aggressively behind him.

"I've never seen Snake this bad" Kenji said "It's best to stay out of his way for the time being".

"We best get back to the common room" Elsa said "We'll be in trouble otherwise". They all nodded and followed Elsa out of the room heading back to the common room, they entered the common room expecting to see Snake but there was no sign of him as Harry, Ron, Ritsuka, Kenji and Soubi headed into the boy's dormitory there was still no sign of Snake. Snow was building outside the window as Kenji got changed into his pyjama's he could think of nothing but his cousin wondering where Snake was and what would happen the next day.

By the next morning Snake had still not returned to the common room, the snow that had begun in the night hard turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of term had been cancelled. Elsa, Dagger and Kenji had gone looking for Snake but returned to the common room disappointed with news they still hadn't found him.

"We shouldn't have gone off at him" Elsa said sitting down with her knees under her chin "This is our entire fault".

"He'll turn up Elsa don't worry" Soubi said "He just needs to calm down". Elsa didn't look convinced and headed off to the girls dormitory with Dagger following, Kenji headed off up to the boys dormitory and returned with a book under his arm.

"I've got to take this book back" Kenji said "I'm going home for Christmas and we leave tomorrow". Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ritsuka and Soubi all nodded and watched as he left through the portrait hole.

"I always thought he was a nice person" Snake overheard a girl with blonde pigtails saying "He saved Cho from that big monster and now this". Snake drew closer to the bookshelves listening in on the Hufflepuff's conversation.

"People can change" Said a stout boy "He may have saved Cho but I think that if he hadn't been knocked out he would have laughed while killing the beast and as far as I'm concerned where all lucky he did get knocked out".

"What are you saying Erin?" The girl asked.

"Hannah if he kills beasts then what's stopping him killing another person" the stout boy replied.

"You shouldn't speak about people when they aren't here to defend themselves" Snake heard a familiar girl's voice saying, carefully he parted the books and peered through he saw Cho Chang and her friend Mitsuru.

"Keep out of our convocations" the stout boy said "It's rude to eavesdrop".

"You're talking about Snake Vercetti, Ernie" Cho said outraged "You wouldn't say any of this to his face would you".

"I want to keep my life" Ernie answered back "You can't tell us that you still respect him after his actions at the Duelling Club".

"Why don't you lot grow up" came another voice this time Snake knew instantly it was Kenji "Talking about my cousin then I take it".

"You're Snake's cousin?" Cho asked looking taken aback "So Elsa is your sister".

"That's right" Kenji said "However I would rather that you lot didn't speak about my cousin, not unless you want to deal with me that is".

"We'll talk about who we want when we want" Ernie said pompously "You don't scare us".

"From what I just heard I do" Snake said walking around the shelf making them all jump "So lucky I was knocked out then, unless I heard you wrong my friend then you wish to keep your life".

"Stay away from us or we'll tell Professor McGonagall on you" Hannah said timidly.

"I can hear the fear in your voice" Snake said grabbing a nearby book "Look I'm not going to kill you, if I'm honest I wouldn't waste my time killing you worthless pathetic little brats, oh and Ernie have ago at my cousin again and I'll have to beat the hell out of you. Come on Kenji". Together Kenji and Snake walked away leaving the group of people who had shocked expressions on their faces and back towards the common room.


	15. Unwanted Christmas presents

OK this is taking a break from the main story line for a moment, just to answer a previous review there are a few answers in this one and yes you got it right time to suggest the pairing as the boy in Snake's story was Kuja. If you want it boy boy then u may have to write it an send me it because i nt good with them pairings lol

anyway enjoy

"Is Snake not saying goodbye then?" Harry asked Elsa and Kenji as they stood in the entrance hall.

"No sorry he's already gone on ahead" Elsa replied sadly "Personally I think that this time away will help everyone to forget what happened".

"It's best for all of us really" Kenji said "Sorry guys but we need to hurry the train will be leaving soon". Kenji and Elsa bade the others goodbye and headed out to the scarlet steam train, they found Snake in an empty compartment with his head pressed against the window.

"I'm surprised you two didn't want to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas" Snake spoke as they sat down "I did my first year here".

""We considered it" Kenji said "Mum wanted us back for Christmas".

"Well remember you haven't seen me" Snake said removing his head off the window as the train rattled into life "I don't want Aunt Carmen knowing I'm a wizard".

"We won't say anything" Elsa assured him "Now why didn't you say goodbye to Hermione and the others, something tells me they were quite hurt about it".

"The truth is I didn't want to say goodbye" Snake said "I'm considering not coming back, if I'd said goodbye then it would have given me the reason I needed to not come back".

"What?" Kenji asked shocked "You have to come back".

"With all the stuff that happened I've been considering it for a while now" Snake replied "I know what you're going to say and don't bother, if I'm not on this train when you come back after the six week holidays then assume that I'm not returning". The rest of the journey was done in silence, as the train pulled into the station Snake, Elsa and Kenji departed onto the platform and waited to be waved through by the guard. As the guard waved for them to go through they departed back through the barrier and headed out to the heart of Liverpool.

"If I return I'll meet you both on the train" Snake said hugging Elsa and shaking hands with Kenji "See you both soon, I hope". Waving Snake took off in the direction of home pulling his jacket tighter around him against the cold, as he turned into his road Snake felt a sharp pain in his eyes and lower back. He sped up and grabbed the spare key letting himself into the house he shut the door behind him and tripped over the mountain of post left strewn across the hall floor.

"Hey mum!" Snake called out picking himself up from the ground trying to ignore the pain "Dad, what's with all the post on the floor?" There was no answer which Snake realised was odd, grabbing the Desert Eagle from the draw near the door Snake proceeded into the living room. As he entered he noticed that the answer machine was blinking walking over he pushed the play button and waited for the message.

_"Sorry we can't come to the phone right now" _Came Snake's dad's voice _"Where spending Christmas in Cyprus this year"._ Snake turned off the phone and shut the curtains allowing the pain to take over him, he felt his tail re-grow within seconds the pain subsided he jumped up looking into the mirror and smiled as he spotted that his hair was blonde and his eyes electric blue.

"Lucky no one's here" He said to himself smiling at his reflection "I must remember to change back before I head out to Hogwarts". Snake sat down allowing his tail to curl around his waist and grabbed his laptop and started watching television.

Snake awoke early Christmas morning and found a pile of presents at the end of his bed.

"Merry Christmas to me" Snake sang to himself laughing "Now presents time". Using his tail he grabbed the top most present and flicked it over and grabbed it with his hands, reading the label he noticed it was from Ron's mother. He ripped off the paper and out fell another jumper like the one he had gotten last year, he pulled it on and grabbed the rest of his presents with the help of his tail.

The rest of his gifts consisted of a new silencer for his Desert Eagle from Jennie, a golden watch from Hermione and other interesting things slipping out of bed he went downstairs wearing nothing at all but his jumper and entered the kitchen. Heading over to the fridge he opened it and found what he was looking for, grabbing the packet of bacon he opened a cupboard and grabbed a frying pan and placed it on the oven.

"Now this should be fun" Snake said to himself "I think the whole packet should do". Grabbing a knife Snake slit the packet open and placed it into the now hot frying pan, as the bacon sizzled Snake phased out and appeared back upstairs throwing on some clothes he phased back down stairs again and turned the bacon over. As the bacon was cooking Snake heard the phone ringing so using his tail he answered it.

"Yeah" Snake said "You got Snake".

"MERRY CHRISTMAS COUSIN" Came the loud voice of Elsa causing Snake to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Merry Christmas to you as well Elsa" Snake said bringing the phone back to his ear "No need to shout though".

"Sorry cousin" She said sweetly down the phone "Is uncle and auntie there so I can say Merry Christmas?"

"Not unless they got back from Cyprus early" Snake said bitterly "I get back and there's post everywhere and then I checked the answer machine and found out there in Cyprus, they knew I was back this year".

"Oh dear" Elsa said downhearted "I have an idea?"

"I'm sure I'm not going to like this" Snake said joking "However continue".

"Come to our house for Christmas dinner" She said "Saves you being on your own".

"No that's ok Elsa" Snake said "Thanks for the offer but I think I could do with the time alone".

"OK" Elsa said sounding slightly upset.

"I'm sorry cousin" Snake said "I take it though you haven't opened my present yet, go and open it that'll cheer you up".

"OK" She said "Kenji wants to say hi".  
"Hey cousin Merry Christmas" Kenji said down the phone.

"Same to you cousin" Snake replied as he heard a squeal from Kenji's end "What was that noise then?"

"It was Elsa she opened a present that turned out to be an Xbox 360 and a few games" Kenji said "I'm guessing you're doing".

"Yeah that's right" Snake said "I got you something as well so go check that out I'm going to have to go now Kenji my breakfast might burn if I'm not careful".

"OK cousin" Kenji said "I'll speak to you later my friend". Snake hung up the phone and checked on his bacon, deciding that he would easily get bored of just bacon he began searching through the freezer looking for sausages. Finding the bag of sausages he removed them and headed back over to the cooker and emptied the whole bag into the frying pan before returning to the fridge to find mushrooms, he found them and went to the worktop and began chopping up the mushrooms and put them in another frying pan and placing it on the cooker.

"Right" Snake said as he checked on his breakfast "That's that sorted now dinner? I wonder if we have chicken".


	16. Valentine's day fun

Chapter sixteen

Valentine's day fun

"Stop laughing now please" Soubi said as Snake was rolling on the floor laughing "It's not funny". Snake had returned to Hogwarts after his six weeks holiday remembering to change back to his normal self he turned up to join his two cousins back to Hogwarts, he had been informed that the Polyjuice potion hadn't gone as well as Hermione had expected and she had been turned into a cat.

"Is he still laughing?" Ron asked looking at Snake "Snake it's not funny".

"It's only funny because it's unheard of" Snake said trying to calm himself down "OK so it didn't go well and we now know it's not Malfoy this isn't that good I'm guessing".

"No and we're glad you stopped laughing" Harry said "Now we don't know who it is, we're out of options".

"Well I told Jennie I would go and see her when I returned" Snake said "I'll go and see Hermione afterwards as well may as well say hi see you after". Snake didn't wait for an answer before he took off to see Jennie as he approached Jennie's room he heard voices coming from inside placing his ear carefully to the door he listened in.

"I can't find Snake" Snake heard Cho Chang saying "I got him chocolate to say thank you as well".

"Snake went home for the holidays he's back today should be coming to see me soon" Jennie's voice came "Snake's not a fan of chocolates you should stick around and ask him what gift he'd want". Snake withdrew his ear from the door he had to make a choice now enter and end his fun or go and see Hermione in the hospital wing, against his better judgement he decided to go to the hospital wing to see Hermione.

"Meow" Snake said when he approached Hermione grinning "Meow meow". Hermione glared at him through yellow eyes her face was covered in black fur and she had grown a tail this Snake found even funnier.

"I can still speak properly you know" Hermione said "So how was your Christmas?"

"Not what I expected" Snake said dragging a chair over and sitting down "It seems you lot had no look with Malfoy either, Harry and the others told me".

"We were so sure it was him" Hermione said "There is no one else".

"Must be" Snake said "We'll get to the bottom of this you can count on it now I best head back before I get caught I'll see you soon I hope". Snake waved goodbye to Hermione and took off towards the Gryffindor common room, he was strolling down the second floor corridor when he came across water on the floor at the same place Mrs Norris had been attacked thinking that it had been another attack he withdrew his gun and approached with caution, he found the corridor empty except for the chair that Filch usually occupied.

As Snake walked on he could hear the sound of a girl who seemed to be crying as he approached a wooden door he realised the sound was coming from behind it, pushing the door open he was met with the scene of a bathroom the most depressing bathroom in all of Hogwarts under a large cracked mirror were a row of chipped ceramic sinks. The floor was flooded reflecting the dull glow of light being given off by the stubs of candles that burned in the steel candle holders, the cubical doors of the toilets was flaking with paint and one was hanging off it's hinges.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Snake heard an ear splitting screech from behind him making him fall over onto the floor soaking his robes.

"JESUS" Snake yelled back "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME". Looking up from the floor he saw the figure of a girl she was pearly white making Snake realise she was a ghost wearing Hogwarts robes and large orb like glasses.

"SO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH DEAD PEOPLE DO YOU" The ghost screamed at him and took off splashing into a toilet.

"What was that all about" Snake said to himself and got up spotting a rather damp black bound book on the floor by the sink he went and picked it up before leaving he turned to look at the toilet the ghost had disappeared into "Mad cow".

"Why are you're robes wet?" Harry asked when Snake entered the common room.

"I took a bath in them" Snake said sarcastically taking them off and throwing them onto the floor "Some mad ghost came behind me and screamed, oddest place to find a ghost though in a bathroom".

"Bathroom?" Soubi asked looking up at Snake with a slight grin "Was this bathroom on the second floor?"

"Yeah" Snake said "Just near where the cat got it". Soubi burst into laughter which annoyed Snake who picked up the book he had gotten and threw it at him hitting him in the side of the head.

"You've met Myrtle" Harry informed Snake "Why where you in there?"

"Curiosity" Snake said "Heard crying and there was water on the floor so I went in to investigate and Soubi that book I just threw at you I found that in all that water". Soubi jumped to his feet wiping his face quickly this made Snake laugh, he walked over and picked it up showing it to Harry.

"Any thoughts?" Snake asked "I'd ask Hermione but she's in hospital so no point".

"You'd have to wait for Hermione" Harry said turning it over in his hand "Who's Tom riddle?"

"What?" Snake asked walking over to see what Harry meant "I didn't even think to check but I've never heard that name before". Harry pointed to the bottom of the book and in peeling golden writing he saw the name 'Tom. M. Riddle'.

"I've seen that name somewhere" Ron said looking over Harry's shoulder "I'm sure of it".

"Where?" Snake asked looking at Ron "I've never seen it before".

"I think it was in the trophy room" Ron replied "Special services to the school or something". Snake took the book from Harry's hand and checked properly opening it he found that it was a diary scanning through it he found to his surprise it was empty.

"He must have been really busy then because this books empty" Snake said handing the book to Harry "Not a thing in it".

"You're right" Harry said "Who would own a diary and not write in it?"

"No idea" Ron said "I think we should show Hermione when she gets out of the hospital wing".

It was the beginning of February when Hermione was finally released from the hospital wing, de-furred, de-whiskered and de-tailed. On her first evening back to Gryffindor tower Snake and Harry had shown her the diary of T. M. Riddle while Snake recounted the story of how he came to find it.

"Any ideas?" Snake asked when he had finished "All we know is T. was in Hogwarts I found the special services for the school in the trophy room because of Ron".

"Maybe it's got special powers" Hermione replied enthusiastically, taking the diary and looking at it more closely.

"If it has it's hiding them very well" Ron said "I don't know why you don't get rid of it Snake".

"Firstly it's a book so why would it have special powers" Snake said "Secondly I'm not getting rid of it because I'd like to know why someone already tried that".

"I'd like to know how Riddle got a special service to the school" Soubi added "He must have saved someone's life or something".

"Maybe he saved more than one" Snake said staring at the diary "Fifty years ago someone was expelled for opening the chamber the first time, I have a theory that whoever it was got caught by Riddle".

"If you're theory is right then it should be written in here" Hermione said "No one would want that lying around that's why someone got rid of it".

"It's empty" Harry said "We checked".

"It might be invisible ink" Hermione said pulling out her wand and tapping it "Aparecium". Nothing happened this didn't faze Hermione as she went into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser.

"It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon alley" She said in answer to the confused look on Snake's face. She rubbed hard on 'January the first', nothing happened.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing there to find" Ron said while Snake stared at the diary with interest "Riddle got it for Christmas and couldn't be bothered to write anything in it".

Snake couldn't explain to the others or himself why he kept looking at the diary he knew that there was nothing there yet he couldn't help feeling an odd sense coming from the diary, it seemed to Snake like a puzzle he must finish before he could move on just like many of the Xbox games he had played before, he had taken to the trophy room that day at break alone to examine Riddles special award.

To Snake's surprise it had been tucked away in a corner cabinet, to Snake's disappointment there was no details of why or how he had gotten the award. However through more research Snake had found his name on an old medal awarded for magical merit and on a list of old head boys through which he was able to find out Riddle's middle name however defeated Snake headed back towards Gryffindor tower to examine the diary more closely.

The sun shone weakly on Hogwarts again with the mood in Hogwarts becoming more hopeful. There had been no more attacks since before Christmas and Professor Sprout was happy to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and secretive, which meant they where fast leaving childhood.

"The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for re-potting again" Snake overheard her informing Filch one afternoon "After that, it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs Norris back in no time". Perhaps the heir of Slytherin had lost his or her nerve Snake thought one night, it must be getting riskier and riskier to open the Chamber of Secrets with the school on alert and suspicious. Perhaps the monster, whatever it was even now settling itself down to hibernate for another fifty years. Much to Snake's annoyance Lockhart seemed to think he had a hand in making the attacks stop, Snake had overheard him mentioning this to Professor McGonagall while the Gryffindor's were lining up for Transfiguration.

"I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva" he said tapping his nose knowingly and winking "I think the Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I came down hard on them. You know, I think we all need a morale-booster. Wash away all of the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing". He tapped his nose again and strode off.

Lockhart's idea of a morale-booster became clear at breakfast time on Feburary the fourteenth. Snake hadn't had much sleep due to a recurring dream he'd been having for a few months and hurried down to the Great Hall slightly late. He'd thought for a second that he'd walked through the wrong doors when his face dropped in disgust.

The walls had all been covered in horribly large, sickly pink lurid pink flowers. To add insult to injury, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling Snake made his way to the Gryffindor table and saw his disgusted look mirrored on Ron's, Ritsuka's, Soubi's, Harry's and Kenji's faces. Looking over at Elsa, Hermione and Dagger he noticed that they seemed to be giggling about something.

"Share the joke" Snake said sitting down and brushing confetti of his breakfast. It was only when Kenji had pointed towards the teachers table at the top of the hall that it became apparent what the joke was. Lockhart was sat there wearing lurid pink robes to match the horrible decorations and was waving for silence which seemed not to be going well. The other teachers on either side of him were looking rather stony-faced. From where he sat, Snake could clearly see a muscle twitching under Professor McGonagall's eye, Snape looked like someone had force fed him something really horrible.

"Happy Valentine's day!" Lockhart shouted "May I also thank the forty-six people who have already sent me cards! Yes, I have taken time out of my busy schedule to set up this little surprise for you all and the fun doesn't end here!"

"I'm waiting for the fun to begin" Snake said to the boys who all burst into laughter which they instantly stopped as Lockhart clapped his hands together and the entrance hall doors swung open to reveal a group of surly looking dwarfs. However they appeared not to be you're average dwarfs they had been forced to wear golden wings and carry harps.

"My friendly card carrying cupids" Lockhart beamed down upon them "They will be roaming the school delivering your Valentines! There is more fun to be had!"

"I could just pull out my gun and shoot him now" Snake whispered as Lockhart continued to bore everyone "It'll be so easy just one bullet and this madness will end". This earned him a glare from the three girls who refused to speak to him as they headed out of the great hall for lessons, much to Snake's amusement it wasn't just him who was beginning to hate Lockhart's lame idea of fun as the card carrying dwarfs kept invading lessons to deliver cards to people.

It was late afternoon when it happened as the Gryffindor's were all lined up for charms one of the dwarfs finally caught up with Snake.

"Oy, you Snake" shouted a rather grim looking dwarf who began elbowing people to get to him.

"Unless it's anything other than Valentine's related business then no" Snake said causing the boys to laugh the dwarf didn't look amused.

"I got fifteen cards for you" he said rummaging in his bag "So wait there while I find them".

"As long as you wait while I burn them" Snake replied "Look don't waste your time I'm not going to read them take them back to the people who sent them and say Snake said thanks but no thanks". It seemed however that the dwarf had either not heard Snake or wasn't listening but he forced the fifteen cards into Snake's hand who threw them to the floor. Before Snake could register what had happened Cho Chang had stepped forwards looking him in the eyes, before Snake could react he found himself lip locked with her.

The laughter of his class mates still rang in his ears as Cho pulled away blushing, before Snake could catch his breath Katie bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Pavarti Patil had grabbed him and kissed him as well.

"Just explain it to me once more" Snake said that afternoon as he sat in the common room "What the hell happened before Charms?"

"A dwarf showed up gave you fifteen cards" Hermione said trying not to laugh "Then you got kissed on the lips by five girls".

"So I don't remember this why" Snake said grinning "Your lying to me aren't you, I think I'd remember if I was kissed by five girls".

"I'm not lying" Hermione said "Ask anybody".

"Well I guess it must have happed it would explain a lot" Snake said "Mainly why I smell of perfume and taste lipstick, forget this I need some air I'm going to see Jennie".

Snake left out of the common room and took off at a slight jog towards Jennie's room arriving in a matter of seconds after making sure no one noticed that he had vanished from sight he entered Jennie's room without knocking.

"I was wondering when the Hogwarts pimp would be coming to see me" Jennie said laughing at the look on Snake's face "Take a seat I was joking". Snake walked forwards and sat down in the chair indicated after grabbing a can of coke from the fridge.

"I didn't ask for any of this it was a big shock to me as well" Snake said sighing and leaning back in his chair "Now all I have to look forwards to is the constant staring from people it's going to be torturous and why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well" Jennie said looking slightly embarrassed and shuffling her feet "All those girls got a kiss and well I sort of never".

"I wouldn't have thought that you would want one" Snake said taken aback "Then again I should have guessed by the Valentine's Day card that you sent me". Jennie blushed at this comment and leaned over slightly and kissed Snake on the lips, when she pulled back she looked even more embarrassed smiling slightly Snake finished his can of coke and promised Jennie he would come and see her tomorrow and headed back off to the common room.

On his way back Snake checked his pockets and found to his surprise he found Riddle's diary and a pot of ink, he pulled them both out and looked long and hard at the diary before taking the stopper out of the ink pot and dropping a bit on the diary much to Snake's amazement the ink vanished he flipped through the pages as fast as he could yet it was completely blank.

Snake dashed back to the common room and entered to find Harry sat in a corner on his own trying to finish Snape's latest essay which Snake had finished the night before.

"Good you're up" Snake said rushing over to Harry "Something doesn't make sense I just dropped ink on this diary and it vanished I just checked through all the pages there's nothing on them look". Snake once again dropped ink on one of the pages and the same thing happened showing Harry that there were no signs of it on any of the other pages Snake grabbed a quill and wrote on the page to see what would happen.

"Hi my name is Snake Vercetti" Snake wrote in the top corner of the page, the words shone brightly in the candle light before sinking into the page yet instead of the page staying blank words had appeared but not the ones Snake had wrote.

"Hello Snake my name is Tom Riddle, I was just wondering how you came about my diary".

"Someone tried to get rid of it down the toilet" Snake wrote back looking to Harry for answers, much to Snake's dismay answers never came however Harry took the quill from Snake's hand and wrote his own name instead.

"Good evening Harry potter, I assumed that Mr Vercetti was alone. I am happy that since someone tried to destroy this diary that I made my memories last in a more permanent way".

"If you're Tom Riddle then I take it you were here in Hogwarts fifty years ago" Snake wrote staring down at the page as his words were absorbed by the page.

"That is correct, such a different place it was fifty years ago however some dark things came to pass".

"By any chance were any of these connected with a Chamber of secrets" Harry wrote waiting eagerly for the reply, it took a while longer this time for Tom riddle's reply however it was the answer they had been hoping for.

"All of them were connected with it yes".

"Can you tell us anything of it?" Snake wrote quickly.

"I could but it would be easier if I showed you" Snake and Harry looked at each other puzzled to what those last words had meant. After these words had vanished a rift seemed to open up swallowing Harry and Snake into the book.

Snake landed on his feet with Harry following a few seconds after they were standing in what seemed to be Albus Dumbledore's office yet there was something different about it, the person sat in the high backed chair was not Albus Dumbledore whoever it was he was reading a letter by candlelight.

"Hey sorry about that" Snake said walking over to the wizard who didn't seem to notice he was there "Can you hear me?" Still the wizard ignored him so Snake tried a different tactic and flicked the wizard on the ear.

"You can't do that" Harry said looking at Snake "Now what are you doing?"

"Watch this, the guy can't hear or see me" Snake picked up a large book and slammed it over the wizards head much to Snake's shock the wizard looked up.

"I think you've annoyed him" Harry said stepping back slightly before he heard the sound of someone knocking on the office door.

"Enter" the wizard said looking at the door which swung open to reveal a tall boy about Snake's height standing there with a shining silver prefects badge however there was something odd about him.

"Harry if that's Riddle and this is fifty years ago I have a question" Snake said looking at Harry with a shocked expression on his face "Why does this guy look like me?"

"I don't know" Harry said "Looks like we're about to find out what that letter said".

"Ah Riddle" said the headmaster looking at the boy in front of him.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet" Riddle said sounding and looking rather nervous.

"Take a seat" Dippet said "I've just been reading this letter you sent me". Riddle approached the chair and sat down clasping his hands together nervously, Dippet took another look at the letter before addressing Riddle.

"My dear boy" Dippet said kindly looking at Riddle making Snake want to vomit "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer, surely you want to go home for the holidays?"

"God I hope this hurry's up" Snake said staring out of the window "I'm so bored anyway why this guy want to stay here over summer".

"If you keep quiet we'll find out" Harry said looking back at the scene. It was as if the two other people in the room where waiting for Harry and Snake to finish their conversation before they continued.

"No" Riddle said at once "I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that-to that-".

"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" Dippet asked curiously.

"Taking one look at Riddle that I wouldn't expect" Snake said searching through the cabinets "Guess you can't judge a book by it's cover".

"Yes sir" Riddle replied going slightly red in the face and neck.

"Are you Muggle-born?" Dippet asked ignoring Riddles embarrassment.

"Half-blood sir" Said Riddle causing Snake to stop looking through the cabinets "Muggle father, witch mother".

"If he lives in an orphanage" Harry said looking over at Snake "Does that mean his parents are dead?"

"Unfortunately yes" Snake said looking at Riddle.

"The thing is, Tom Hogwarts have made many special arrangements for you already" Dippet said "However in these current circumstances..."

"You mean the attacks sir" Riddle said. Snake and Harry moved closer at the mention of the attacks making sure to catch every word spoken.

"Precisely dear boy do you not realise how dangerous it would be for me allow you to stay here at the end of term due to the recent tragedy" Dippet said Snake and Harry exchanged concerned looks at this comment "The death of that poor girl, you will be safer at the orphanage as the Ministry of Magic is considering closing Hogwarts doors for good". This concerned Snake a lot if this happened fifty years ago there was a chance if the chamber had been opened it may happen again.

"Sir-if the person was caught-if the attacks stopped" Riddle stammered his eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" Dippet asked leaning in closer along with Snake and Harry with interest "Riddle, do you know something about these attacks?"

"No "Riddle said a little too quickly.

"He's lying" Snake said standing up straight "I can see it in his eyes he knows something and he's not letting on because he's afraid he'll be found out".

"You may go Tom" Dippet said sitting back in his chair. Riddle stood from his chair and walked quickly out of the room with Snake and Harry following close behind.

"What did you mean when you said he's afraid he'll be found out?" Harry asked Snake as they went down the spiral staircase.

"He's hiding something" Snake replied as they sped up to keep up with Riddle "If he'd told Dippet something then he'd be implicating himself and then he'll be expelled, just trust me there's more to this than meets the eye". They followed Riddle through the familiar hallways of Hogwarts meeting no one until they entered the entrance hall, to Snake and Harry's surprise it was a fifty-year younger Dumbledore.

"What are you doing, wandering the halls at this late hour, Tom?" Dumbledore asked looking Riddle up and down.

"I had to see the headmaster, sir" Riddle replied.

"Well hurry off to bed" Dumbledore said looking intently at Riddle "Not wise to be roaming the corridors these days". Dumbledore bade Riddle goodbye and headed off in the opposite direction while Harry and Snake followed Riddle down the stone steps to the dungeon.

"Wonder where he's going?" Snake asked Harry "I also wonder if that passage we found last year is here". Much to Harry and Snake's disappointment Riddle opened a door and hid behind it waiting like a statue.

"Now what's he waiting for?" Harry asked slightly out of breath.

"No idea" Snake replied scanning the dark hallways of the dungeons he knew all too well "Let's consider the facts we know so far, he knows something and now he's waiting for something...Maybe he's waiting for someone listen". Harry strained his ears and heard what Snake had meant footsteps where getting closer to where they hid, whoever it was had passed by without realising someone was there. Quiet as a mouse Riddle slipped from behind the door in pursuit with Harry and Snake following, it felt like five minutes had passed before they stopped again, Riddle inclined his head in the direction of the new noises. Snake and Harry could hear the sound of a door creaking open then the sound of someone talking in a hoarse whisper.

"C'mon...got to get yeh outta here...c'mon now...in the box" Snake looked at Harry with a suspicious look etched on his face he recognised that voice from somewhere but couldn't quite work it out, at that moment Riddle jumped around the corner. Snake and Harry stepped around and saw the figure of a huge boy who seemed to be crouching in front of an open door a rather large box lay open beside him.

"Evening Rubeus" Riddle said sharply. Snake's eyes widened in shock he knew how he remembered the voice it was a fifty year younger Hagrid, at the mention of his name Hagrid slammed the door shut and stood up.

"What yer doin' down here, Tom?" Hagrid asked in his gruff voice, Riddle edged closer.

"It's all over" he said smirking slightly "I'll have to turn you in Hagrid, there's talk of them closing the school if the attacks don't stop. It's only fitting that the thing that killed that girl is laid to rest".

"He never killed anyone" Hagrid said edging backwards shielding the door through which Harry and Snake could hear a strange clicking noise.

"Stand aside" Riddle said. He aimed a spell at the door which was blasted open knocking Hagrid sideways, out of it came something that made both Harry and Snake jump back in shock. A vast low-slung, hairy body and a tangle of black legs a gleam of many eyes, along with a pair of razor sharp pincers-Riddle raised his wand again but he was too late. The thing had knocked him over as it scuttled away, tearing up the corridor Snake took aim with his Glock eighteen before he remembered it was useless.

"NO" Hagrid yelled knocking Riddle to the ground as he aimed again.

The scene before them whirled, the darkness became complete Snake and Harry felt themselves falling with a crash they both landed in the empty common room Snake losing his balance fell over while Harry was thrown back into a chair Riddle's diary lay open on the table before them.

"Hagrid opened the chamber" was all Snake could say.


	17. Snake's assignment

Follows the main storyline once again and i just remembered about the riddle thing i will go into more things on it with the third one because i totally forgot haha

anyway enjoy

Harry and Snake recounted what they had seen in the diary to Hermione, Ron, Soubi and Ritsuka. They all knew of Hagrid's unnatural attachment to dangerous creatures Snake's mind raced back to the scene the creatures many legs he could only imagine what it was. He wished he'd never worked out how to use Riddle's diary now locked safely in his trunk upstairs, he was becoming increasingly annoyed at having to recount the events that had happened and the pointless conversations that seemed to follow.

"Riddle might have got the wrong person" Hermione said "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking all those people".

"How many monsters do you think this place can hold?" Ron asked dully looking at his feet.

"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled" Harry replied miserably "I just didn't think it would be anything like this and I think it must have been him as much as I wish it wasn't but the attacks stopped after he was expelled".

"They must have" Soubi added "Riddle got an award after all".

"Who asked Riddle to drop Hagrid in it anyway?" Ron asked outraged.

"The monster had killed someone Ron" Hermione replied "It's under the rules of being a prefect he had no choice".

"Throw in the fact he was going to be sent back to the muggle orphanage if he hadn't because they were going to close the school" Harry added.

"Riddle got the wrong guy" Snake said making them all turn "He was covering his tracks and there's one sure fire way to put this whole thing to rest".

"How?" Hermione asked as Snake walked past her.

"You lot don't seem to have it in you to do it so I'll do it" Snake said stopping at the portrait hole "I'm going to go and ask him". With this said Snake left and headed to the entrance hall, keeping his hand close to his gun Snake crept through the corridors without being seen that was until he came face to face with Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Vercetti what do you think you're doing prowling the corridors at night?" She asked a stern look on her face.

"I was actually coming to see you Professor" Snake made up on the spot "I was wondering if I could offer you my services in patrolling the corridors making sure that no one is out of bed". Professor McGonagall eyed him with suspicion for what felt like five minutes before speaking again.

"Come with me" She said Snake noticed the stern tone she used and felt it better to do as he was told "I'm taking you to see Professor Dumbledore". Snake gulped this wasn't good going to see the headmaster he realized he was in big trouble now, they reached the gargoyle and Snake stepped forwards staring into it's stone eyes.

"Sherbet lemon" Professor McGonagall said instantly the spiral staircase took Snake up towards Dumbledore's office. He reached the oak doors with brass eagle handles grasping one he knocked three times and waited to be told to enter.

"Ah Snake" Dumbledore said as Snake pushed the door closed "Take a seat please". Snake did as he was told and waited for the telling off he expected however this was not what he got.

"Snake I have been meaning to ask for you to be brought here" Dumbledore said staring at him over his long fingers "It has been four months since the last attack however I have been getting reports that you are still on edge".

"That's correct Professor" Snake said "I personally don't think this is over not yet".

"I feel the same way" Dumbledore said "It is not wise however for you to be walking the corridors at night unprotected".

"I have my gun, sir" Snake said "I was going to ask Professor McGonagall if I could offer my services in helping to patrol the corridors".

"You have my permission to do so" Dumbledore said "I also ask that you patrol the grounds and report anything suspicious to me".

"Of course Professor" Snake said leaning over to shake Dumbledore's hand which he took "Sir, I will need some form of badge so that the other teachers know I am doing this on your orders and it's not just patrolling the grounds or the corridor's that I can be of use to you with".

"Wow" Hermione said staring at the red and gold badge gleaming on Snake's robes a rather large letter 'D' had been embedded into it as well.

"Does this give you the same rights as a prefect?" Soubi asked looking at the badge as well.

"Nope" Snake said "I'm not allowed to give out detentions however I have strict orders from Dumbledore himself that I can ask the teachers about anything going on with the chamber business and by his order they have to tell me". As Dumbledore had informed Snake it had been four months since the last attack and everyone seemed to believe it to be over, with his new badge Snake was beginning to get a lot more respect from everyone but the Slytherin's. Ernie Macmillan and his group of Hufflepuff friends had apologized to him for the things they had said which he accepted, he was also happy to be informing Madam Sprout he had heard the mandrakes throwing a loud and raucous party in greenhouse three which she was pleased to hear.

"This is wonderful" She told him "When they start moving into each other's pots they'll be ready to stew and we can finally revive those poor people in the Hospital wing". This happiness soon turned into despair as the second years where given something new to worry about during the Easter holidays, it was now time to choose their subjects for the third year.

"This could affect our entire future" Hermione kept saying over and over as Snake kept dropping off to sleep "Surely that matters to you".

"Hermione I've been up half the night making sure this place will still be open come our third year" Snake said "I've not really thought about it just put me down for whatever Harry and Ron are doing I'm going to try get some rest". As Snake headed to the dormitory he found his way blocked by Neville Longbottom who seemed to have a worried look on his face.

"What is it Neville" Snake said yawning "I'm tired and I want to get some sleep so this better be important".

"I don't know who did it" Neville said pushing the door open a little wider showing Snake a horrible sight that made him dash into the room. Strewn across the floor where bullets and magazine clips for his arsenal of weaponry, papers littered the floor as his mattress laid ripped on the bed. Quickly Snake began scrambling around picking up his possessions when Harry, Soubi, Ritsuka and Ron had come up to see what all the noise was about.

"Oh god" Ron said as he saw the sight as well "Snake what happened?"

"Someone's been through my stuff" Snake said placing the bullets back into their boxes with the magazine clips "Give me a hand please I'd like to know if anything is missing...Where's the diary?" Snake looked at the others stunned Riddles diary had gone fear rose inside of Snake as he began searching the rest of the contents of his trunk to his horror the potions he kept hidden had been stolen as well. The thing that was odd was in there place he found another medallion like the one he had found when Mrs. Norris was attacked the only difference was this was in the shape of a snowflake.

Gryffindor's next match of the year was to be against Hufflepuff much to Harry and Snake's disappointment there time was taken up with Quidditch due to orders from Dumbledore Snake had been ordered to do guard duty around the Quidditch team as Wood decided to keep practice to a rather late hour.

"Do you think there's a connection between them medallion things?" Harry asked Snake one night as they headed back to the common room.

"Probably" Snake said he had been wearing the snowflake medallion since he had found it to see if he could get a reaction from anyone so he could determine who it was who had went searching through his stuff "Then again I don't see how a snowflake and a lightning bolt could be considered a connection but I'm working on find out what they mean, this one seemed to be a direct message to me".

"True well here we are" Harry said as they arrived outside the portrait hole "I guess you're still on guard duty?"

"That's right back down at the greenhouses" Snake replied sighing "Then a quick scan around the fourth floor then I'm off to bed as Jennie is taking over my shift for tonight Dumbledore's orders". Snake bade Harry goodbye and took off back the way he came at a slight jog, he hated guard duty around the green houses and still didn't fully understand it himself. As he turned the corner into the third floor corridor he found a rather unusual scene, what appeared to be rooster feathers were strewn across the floor. Snake attached the torch to his gun and flicked it on following the trial he found it ended outside the history of magic room where he thought he could hear banging around.

"Who's in here?" Snake asked aloud pushing the door open and shining his torch around it "I'm armed, show yourself". There was a loud bang behind him turning around he saw a table lying on the floor in splinters the door burst open and in ran Professor Flitwick.

"Mr. Vercetti" He squeaked "What was that noise? Where did those feathers come from?"

"I think Peeves broke a table" Snake said pointing to the splintered bits of wood "I was following the trail of feathers because it was odd to see them and then I heard noises in here, I came in and then the table hit the floor and broke".

"Very well" Flitwick said "You may head back to the common room, Madam Sprout has taken up watching the greenhouses and Miss Itou has taken the fourth floor".

"Will do Professor" Snake said "I'll check out the seventh floor before heading to bed as I know you were keeping guard up there". Flitwick nodded and Snake lowered his gun heading up to bed for some well deserved sleep.

They awoke the day of the match to brilliant sunshine and a light, refreshing breeze. Much to Snake's annoyance an enthusiastic Wood had awoken him and his team.

"Perfect Quidditch conditions!" He said at the Gryffindor table which annoyed Snake as he didn't need to know this "Eat up Harry we need you at your best".

"Thank god I'm stuck in the castle while you lot are down at the Quidditch pitch" Snake said as the others arrived "I just hope that the thief who stole my stuff isn't deciding to hang around while everyone's away I'm on guard duty as the teachers are down the pitch".

"I would have thought you would be at the match" Kenji said looking at Snake "I doubt there's going to be much to guard while no one's here".

"If not I can get some sleep" Snake said "Dumbledore's orders anyway so I've got no choice". Snake looked up towards the teachers table and spotted Professor's McGonagall and Dumbledore waving for him to come up, he bade goodbye to his friends and cousin's and headed up to see what they wanted.

"Well I'm heading down the pitch" Harry said standing "Don't want to be stuck in a crowd of people before the match". Kenji, Dagger, Elsa, Ritsuka and Soubi decided to stay behind and wait to hear from Snake as Harry, Ron and Hermione left for the entrance hall. As he was heading to the oak front doors another problem was added to his list of worries when he heard the voice yet again.

"Kill this time...let me rip...tear..." He looked at the others white faced with fear making them take a step back in alarm.

"The voice I've just heard it again" He said through numb lips "Didn't you hear it?" Ron shook his head vigorously, Hermione's reaction was different as her eyes widened she clapped her hand to her forehead.

"Harry-I think I understand now" She said confusing both Ron and Harry "I've got to check something in the library". Without another word she took off up the marble staircase as Soubi and the others entered the entrance hall with Snake following behind them. He waved to Harry and the others and took off up the marble staircase to behind his guard duty.

As the two teams were about to mount there brooms they saw Snake running onto the pitch a rather large megaphone in his hands.

"By order of Professor McGonagall this match has been cancelled" Snake said with a hint of something in his voice Harry couldn't quite pick up on "Prefects will lead their houses back to their dormitories teachers will head to the hospital wing, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Soubi Agatsuma and Ritsuka Aoyagi must follow me please it's important". Wood came running over with Harry behind him as everyone began to move out of their chairs.

"What's going on?" Wood asked outraged.

"Professor McGonagall will explain when everyone has returned to the common room that's all I can say Wood sorry, come on Harry let's go and meet up with the others this isn't going to be pleasant for any of you. It was a shock for me". Harry now understood it was a hint of fear behind Snake's voice and followed behind him as they headed out Soubi, Ron and Ritsuka caught up with them looking at Snake in confusion. Without a word Snake led them to the Hospital wing where he waited at the doors pointing them to the end bed where Professor McGonagall stood.

"Thank you for coming" She said with a hint of sadness behind her voice "This may be a shock to you all". She stepped back to show them who was lying in the bed behind her. Ron, Harry Ritsuka and Soubi all went cold and gasped laying in the bed her eyes wide was none other than Hermione.


	18. Death at Hogwarts

OK for those who noticed i'd put the rating up this chapter is why

enjoy but if ur a ron lover please don't h8 me

"All students will return to their common rooms by six o'clock in the evening anyone caught out at this time by a teacher will be placed in detention for a month and loose fifty points for their house" Dumbledore explained to Snake that night "You are now allowed to do this I am also allowing you to use any other weaponry you have at your disposal, no student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by either yourself or a teacher and you will also escort students to their lessons and you will accompany me with our special guest tonight on a very important assignment.

"As you wish Professor" Snake said glumly "Is it possible I will be allowed to go and collect my heavier weapon?" Dumbledore nodded and informed Snake he was to meet him in the entrance hall in ten minutes. When Snake had reached the bottom of the spiral staircase he headed to the common room at a run, he entered through the portrait hole and went straight to the dormitories ignoring everyone else he grabbed his G3KA4 and headed back out towards the entrance hall to many gasps from the other students however he found his way blocked by Soubi who handed him a note and nodded.

"Ah here he is now" Dumbledore said as Snake came down the marble staircase gun in hand "Snake this is the Minister for magic Cornelius Fudge".

"Evening minister" Snake said extending his hand which Fudge shook.

"Good evening Snake" Fudge said turning to Dumbledore "Shall we get his matter over with?" Dumbledore nodded and allowed Snake to walk ahead of them both gun raised.

"Where two gentlemen?" Snake asked as they crossed the grounds.

"Hagrid's Snake" Dumbledore said causing Snake to look over his shoulder "Nothing to worry about you are merely making sure we get there safely". Snake nodded and turned back not looking convinced they headed to the hut with Snake leading point.

"Are you ok Hagrid?" Harry asked as Hagrid clumsily made them all tea "Did you hear about Hermione?"

"I heard alright" He said a slight break in his voice Harry noticed he kept nervously looking at the windows when a loud knock came on the door, panic set in as Harry and Ron dived under the invisibility cloak they had used to get there while Hagrid opened the door crossbow raised.

"Drop it Hagrid" Came Snake's voice as he raised his gun "Professor Dumbledore and Minister Fudge are here to talk". Hagrid nodded and lowered the crossbow while Snake lowered his gun.

"Sorry for the late hour Hagrid" Dumbledore said as they entered the hut.

"Bad news I'm afraid Hagrid" Fudge said as Hagrid dropped into a chair "I had to come three attacks on muggle-borns the Ministry's got to act". Snake seemed to understand what was happening and realized the reason he was there.

"I never" Hagrid said looking to Dumbledore for support "Professor you know I never". While they were talking Snake headed over to one of the windows and spotted a strange sight, in Hagrid's garden there seemed to be a lot of roosters pecking away at the ground.

"I'm sorry to interrupt gentlemen but Hagrid how many rooster's are there out there?" Snake asked looking over at them all.

"There were twelve at the beginning of the year" Hagrid said looking slightly confused "Now there's only six left".

"I don't see what this has to do with anything" Fudge said.

"I found rooster feathers in the castle a few nights ago" Snake informed him "It was just odd is all".

"Anyway moving on" Fudge said causing Snake's eye to twitch "I'm afraid that no matter what anyone says Hagrid's record goes before him".

"I want it down on record" Dumbledore said "Hagrid has my full confidence".

"I second that" Snake said which he realized was the wrong move as Fudge glared at him.

"Look at the situation from my point of view" Fudge said speaking to both Snake and Dumbledore "I'm under a lot of pressure from parents. I have to take him and if someone can prove Hagrid's innocent then he will be released at once".

"Take me?" Hagrid said a hint of fear in his voice "Not Azkaban prison". Before Fudge could reply there was another tap on the door making Snake raise his gun as he approached it, he pulled it open and to his horror and amusement Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway eyes wide at the gun being pointed at him.

"Lower your weapon Snake" Dumbledore said with all his might Snake lowered his weapon but kept his eyes on the older Malfoy the whole time.

"What is it you have come for Lucius?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I called at the school and was told you were here Dumbledore" Lucius replied going into his pocket Snake instantly snapped his gun back up for a headshot "Lower that thing child, I have here a note for you Dumbledore an order of suspension". Snake didn't lower his gun until Malfoy removed the paper from his pocket.

"Now see here Lucius" Fudge said "Dumbledore suspended I don't think so".

"If the governors wish for my suspension then I will of course step down" Dumbledore said much to everyone's shock "However help will be given always at Hogwarts to those who ask for it, Snake you have your orders". Snake nodded and held the door open allowing Lucius and Dumbledore to leave Snake saluted as Dumbledore passed and waited for Fudge and Hagrid.

"Snake I just want to say that if you were looking for some stuff then jus' follow the spiders" Hagrid said yet Harry had a feeling he was aiming it at Ron and him "Tha'll lead you right".

"Count on it Hagrid" Snake said "Oh and I'll feed fang while I'm on guard duty". Hagrid nodded and followed Fudge out of the cabin with Snake behind them closing the door, when the cabin was empty Harry and Ron threw off the cloak and headed to the door.

"This isn't good" Ron said "With Dumbledore gone there's no more defense in the school". As Ron pulled the door open to leave he jumped back in shock as Snake was still standing in the doorway gun resting at his side.

"You're very lucky I don't drop you two in it" He said smiling "I knew you'd come down here Soubi gave me the note telling me that you where here and Ron there is still one line of defense in this school. That's everyone in it who are loyal to Dumbledore, now come on before anyone realizes your out of bed".

The news of Dumbledore's suspension had spread quickly through out Hogwarts somewhere concerned while the Slytherin's where over the moon and attempting to convince Snape to go for the headmaster's position. Snake still had to escort students to their lessons but luckily for him he was excused from lessons, today he had been paired with Elsa and Kenji's class leading them safely to their charms lesson.

"Here's your class Professor safe and sound" Snake said to Professor Flitwick as he entered the room with the class "I've got to dash sir I'm supposed to be checking the corridors". Flitwick nodded and Snake left the class waving goodbye to his cousins and Dagger he headed off to check the corridors for anything odd finding nothing he headed out to the greenhouses where he was to be taking over from Professor Snape leading his own class to defense against the dark arts.

"I thought Snape was taking us to lessons?" Harry asked Snake as he came into ear shot.

"He was meant to be but I got told by him he was too busy so I'm doing it instead" Snake said and added "If you lot were Slytherin he'd actually care".

"We've got something to tell you" Soubi said walking at Snake's side "That thing Hagrid said about following the spiders, we saw them headed to the forbidden forest".

"We're coming down under the cloak tonight" Harry added catching up to Snake "Me and Ron any chance you could meet us at Hagrid's?"

"If I get caught helping you two out at night I'm in deep trouble" Snake replied "So you'd better be quick and anyway someone's got to feed Fang, be there for eight". With this said Snake waited as they all entered the classroom before taking off at a run again to do another check of the corridors.

Snake entered Hagrid's cabin at seven forty-five too feed Fang and wait for Harry and Ron, realizing that Hagrid's cabin was now empty Snake had moved all of his guns and ammunition here and most of his other things. At eight o'clock there came a knock on Hagrid's door which Snake instantly realized was Harry and Ron he opened the door gun at his side and allowed them to enter.

"You weren't seen were you?" Snake asked as they sat down.

"No" Harry said "Filch left the doors open".

"I know he has to" Snake said "When I do grounds duty or anyone does the grounds duty he has to leave them open so people can get in".

"Well we had better hurry before people realize were missing" Ron said looking towards Snake who nodded and picked up his torch attachment for his gun.

"It's easier than trying to hold my wand and gun at the same time" He explained to the looks of confusion on his friend's faces. They followed Snake as he left and headed towards the forbidden forest.

"I can't see any spiders to follow" Snake said shining his light on the floor around the bottom of the trees.

"There" Harry pointed walking into the forest was a long trail of spiders "Come on". Behind Snake he heard a squeak making him turn quickly gun raised it turned out to be Ron who backed away slightly till Snake lowered his gun.

"I don't like spiders" Ron said in a terrified voice.

"Just get a move on" Snake said pushing him forwards "If you two are found out of bed then it's not just spiders that'll be your problem". Ron moved forwards slowly behind Harry with Snake covering behind them, they crept through the forest for about fifteen minutes before Harry came to an abrupt halt that nearly caused Snake to walk into Ron.

"I've lost the trail" Harry said searching the floor franticly.

"Well find it again" Snake said listening out for signs of movement "There leading off the path".

"Shall we?" Harry asked looking at Snake and Ron.

"Hagrid wouldn't have told us to follow them if it wasn't somehow important" Snake said "So I guess if this will clear up the whole chamber thing or at least give us something new to go on then I say lead on spider friends". Harry nodded at the very odd sentiment from Snake and followed the spiders trail threw the thickening trees. They couldn't move as fast now as large roots cut across their way.

"Boys wait" Snake said looking directly above Harry's head "I think were being watched". Before anyone could react spiders had surrounded them not tiny spiders, big spiders Snake guessed that they could crush a car in their large black pincers eight eyes all pointed on Snake, Harry and Ron.

"This seems silly but we come in peace" Snake said too the spider closest to him strapping his gun to his back and holding his hands up like it was a stick up "We just want to see if anyone can help us with a situation at the school". Harry and Ron looked at Snake like he was going mad talking to an arachnid but much to theirs and Snake's horror the spiders seemed to have understood him pushing them all forwards with two rather hairy legs Snake decided it was the best plan to just do what they wanted.

The spiders led them down a steep slope into a clearing of trees where gigantic webs had been spun all around, when they had entered the clearing properly the spiders stopped as did Snake, Harry and Ron. The front most spider began clicking it's pincers yet Snake could hear that it was speaking in his langue.

"Aragog!" It called "Aragog!" A look of terror shot across Ron's face as a spider the size of a bull elephant came from the very heart of the cove it's black legs where flecked with grey, eight milky white eyes shone from it's big ugly head it soon became apparent to Snake it was blind.

"What is it?" Aragog asked clicking his pincers rapidly.

"Men" clicked the spider at the very front in reply.

"Is it Hagrid?" Aragog asked, his milky white eyes scanning the area as he approached them.

"Strangers" Clicked the spider.

"Kill them" Aragog clicked back "I was sleeping". As the spiders approached them Snake had unstrapped his gun from his back quickly and began devising a plan.

"Wait" Snake yelled to Aragog "We're friends of Hagrid's hear us out or I'll begin wasting any spider that comes near me". Snake's threat seemed to have worked as the spiders backed away clicking their pincers furiously.

"Hagrid has never sent anyone into our hollow before" Aragog clicked towards Snake who lowered his gun slightly.

"He's in trouble at the school" Snake said "He's been taken away because the chamber of secrets has been opened again". Furious clicking ran throughout the hollow with these words, Snake kept a tight grip on his gun looking around out of the corners of his eyes looking for an escape route if things got out of hand.

"Hagrid had nothing to do with that" Aragog clicked furiously "He was wrongly accused".

"Then why not help us" Harry said "We need your help please".

"Fifty years ago I came to Hagrid in the pocket of a traveler" Aragog began "When the chamber was opened people believed it was Hagrid who had set me free on the students of the school, Hagrid was just a boy but he cared for me like no other he is my good friend. When I was blamed for the death of the girl and was set to be killed he helped me to escape I have lived in this forest ever since then".

"Do you have any ideas of what the monster in the chamber is?" Snake asked.

"We spiders do not speak it's name" Aragog said "It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all else, I pleaded many times with Hagrid to release me when I sensed the creature moving through the walls of the castle".

"Well thank you for your help" Snake said edging towards Harry and Ron as the spiders began closing in on them and nudging them towards the exit he'd picked out "We'll be taking our leave now".

"Go?" Aragog clicked "I think not, my sons and daughters don't attack Hagrid on my command however I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wonders so willingly into our hollow".

"CALL THEM OFF OR YOU'LL HAVE LESS MOUTHS TO FEED" Snake yelled to Aragog but it went unheeded as Aragog disappeared into the hollow once more.

"Now what?" Harry asked Snake wand raised "There's too many to fight off".

"Cover your eyes both of you" Snake said to Harry and Ron as he removed a flash bang grenade from his belt, making sure that they had done as he had said he pulled the pin and threw it at the on-coming spiders turning quickly he heard it go off slapping Harry and Ron on the back he took off at a run with them following.

Snake could hear the spiders chasing after them it appeared that his flash bang hadn't affected many of them pulling out his Acog scope he attached it to his G3KA4 and spun on the spot opening fire on the spiders. It was hard to aim at the spiders in the darkness yet he did his best taking down at least three, they now entered a clearing stopping for a breather.

"Well this school just gets better and better" Snake said jokingly "Monsters in the castle, spiders in the forest what else they got". Snake's eyes widened slightly he'd spotted it before the others and started to back away slightly Harry looked in the direction Snake was and spotted it too, before he could yell to Ron it was too late the spider had grabbed him in it's pincers. Harry made to run forwards to help but Snake stopped him he'd remembered something he had learned about them 'Spiders only attack when it's prey is moving' Snake took aim whispering "I'm sorry" to himself yet he hesitated and then heard it a single gunshot and Ron was dead the spider dropped him so Snake shot the spider.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Harry yelled turning round to face Snake in a fit of rage Snake walked forwards and picked up Ron's body "YOU SON OF A BITCH".

"YELL AT ME WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE" Snake shouted back taking off at a run again carrying Ron's body with Harry at his side "I DIDN'T SHOOT HIM THAT WAS A DIFFERENT WEAPON". Harry looked sideways at Snake still looking angry, they cleared the forest and then stopped running Snake placed the body of Ron on the ground and stood up again.

Harry lunged at Snake knocking him to the ground trying to punch him in the face but Snake pushed him off and got back up again. As Harry ran in for another attack Snake raised his gun and pointed it in Harry's face who slid on the grass to a stop.

"Your parents are on their way" Professor McGonagall informed the Weasley family as they sat crying by Ron's dead body "I am very sorry for your loss, now you two explain what happened".

"I wish I knew Professor" Snake lied "I was on guard duty and Harry came running out of the forest carrying something I ran over to see what it was and found Ron's body".

"THAT'S A LIE" Harry yelled advancing on Snake "YOU CAME INTO THE FOREST WITH US, WE ALL GOT ATTACKED BY SPIDERS THEN ONE CAUGHT RON AND YOU SHOT RON".

"THIS AGAIN" Snake yelled back "AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME, I'VE TOLD YOU A DIFFERENT WEAPON WAS FIRED BUT YOUR TOO PIG THICK TO REALISE I'M TELLING THE TRUTH SO I TELL YOU WHAT CONSIDER THIS ME TELLING YOU POTTER STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FAMILY OR I WILL SHOOT YOU". After Snake had said this he removed his wand from his sleeve and pointed it towards the Hospital wing doors.

"EXPELLEARMUS" He yelled a rather large white beam fired from his wand blowing the doors clean off their hinges he then walked out of them as if nothing had happened with his wand and gun at his side. He headed towards the Gryffindor common room and demanded the fat lady allow him to enter as she swung forwards he stomped in and up the stairs towards the dormitories ignoring everyone's glances grabbing his trunk and his things he then walked out again and off into the darkness.


	19. Into the chamber

OK like the students lets have a min silence for ron...ok that was fun lol now back to this and for those guessing about who is behind the misfortune prepare for a shock

enjoy

The next day there was silence in the great hall as a sign of respect for Ron's death, a hooded figure with sun glasses stood at the doors his head bowed low in respect a gun at his side.

"Thank you" Professor McGonagall's voice came over the silence "Now off you all go to lesson". The hooded figure cleared the Gryffindor table within seconds heading towards Elsa and the rest of her class.

"Follow me" He said smiling at them all "I'm leading you to lesson today". They all nodded and where about to follow him when Harry, Soubi and Ritsuka stood in their way.

"Your not taking them anywhere" Harry said "They'll follow a teacher that they know rather than someone they don't".

"Stand aside Potter" The hooded figure spat "They do know me". Elsa pushed past Harry and went to hug the hooded figure but Soubi placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to stop her. The figure raised his hand and gripped Soubi by the arm and put pressure on it until Ritsuka had dove across the table and stuck a knife into the figures leg, causing him to yell out in pain as blood sprayed from his leg.

"You idiot" Kenji said running forwards and pushing Ritsuka to the ground "Snake are you ok?"

"I think it'll be safer if I go the Hospital wing" Snake said keeping his hood up and pushing down hard on his bleeding leg "Give me a hand you three". Elsa and Dagger pushed both Harry and Soubi out of the way and helped Snake to his feet, half carrying-half dragging him towards the Hospital wing.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and a week's detention Mr. Aoyagi" Professor McGonagall said they all jumped as they hadn't seen her come down from the teachers table "For attacking another student". Everyone's mood changed in that mornings Transfiguration lesson, as Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the class and informed them all that exams would still be happening at the end of the year due to Dumbledore's orders.

The next day however had come with a very interesting announcement that had the whole school in high spirits.

"I have just been informed by Professor Sprout that the Mandrakes are finally ready for cutting" She said a smile on her face "Tonight we will be able to revive those who have been petrified and hopefully one of them will be able to tell us something that will help us to catch the culprit behind this". The whole hall erupted in cheers everyone except the Slytherin table and Snake who was stood at the doors again hooded and staring directly at his former friends.

As much as Snake knew the mystery would be solved tonight he couldn't help but think there was something else that was important he needed to know, grabbing all of his weapons he strapped up for an assault in his full military attire. He threw on his cloak and sunglasses and headed back to the castle he knew for sure that the heir would get spooked at the idea of being caught finally and would take one last ditch effort to finish what they had started.

"Snake there you are" Jennie said running towards him white with fear "Follow me it's important". Pulling out his Glock eighteen he took off at a run with Jennie, skidding into the second floor corridor he found all of the teachers looking up at the wall waiting for him.

"What's happened?" Snake asked out of breath making sure his hood was still up the teachers said nothing, Jennie pointed towards the wall and Snake followed her view once again in foot high words in German the heir seemed to have left them yet another message which read:

Ihr Körper liegt im Raum für immer

"It says" Snake began through numb lips "Her body will lie in the chamber forever". At these words everyone gasped much to Snake's surprise so did Snape, behind them they all heard a stumbling making Snake quickly raise his gun only to lower it again when he saw it was Lockhart.

"So sorry dozed off" He said beaming at them all "What have I missed?"

"A girl has been taken into the chamber by the monster" Snape said hatred burning behind his eyes "You're time has finally come". Snake looked towards Jennie for some indication of what this meant but it was Professor McGonagall who gave him the news.

"That's right" She said looking at Lockhart "Weren't you saying just last night you've known all along were the entrance to the chamber was".

"I-err-well-" Lockhart stammered.

"Unless I'm mistaken didn't you tell me you were sure you know what was in the chamber" Flitwick said in his squeaky voice, Snake grinned as he saw Lockhart trying to find some loop hole to get him out of his own mess.

"If I may ask Professor" Jennie said looking at McGonagall "Who has been taken?" Professor McGonagall looked at her feet the grin slid off Snake's face he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Ginny Weasley" She said her lips white. There was another collective gasp at these words anger boiled up inside Snake at these words, the Weasley family had already lost a son now they were close to loosing a daughter as well.

"Lockhart if you know where the chamber is then you'd better go and get ready" Snake said not looking at anyone but staring directly at the words on the wall "I'm ready and I'm going with you, I told Ginny Weasley I owed her one and now it's time that Snake Vercetti repaid the favour". Lockhart and Snake headed off towards his office at a slight jog and entered the room, when inside Lockhart headed straight to his trunk and started rummaging around looking for something, Snake assumed it was his wand and raised his gun slightly noticing it on his desk.

"Sir, you're wands on your desk" Snake said pointing the gun directly at the back of Lockhart's head "Turn around slowly".

"Not taken you're potion in a while have you Snake" Lockhart said standing up "This should hurt a lot then". Without warning Lockhart turned and flicked the switch on a small black device that instantly brought Snake to his knees in pain he yelled out as the pain intensified.

"Everyone was so easily fooled " Lockhart said "I would never have sold another book if it hadn't been for my skills in manipulation and memory charms". There was a loud banging outside in the classroom, with one last ditch effort Snake yelled out again and passed out through the pain.

"Snake" Said a voice that sounded like it was coming from far away "Snake please wake up, come on". Someone was attempting to wake him up shaking him awake his eyes opened slowly and he saw the blonde hair of Jennie.

"Jennie" He said weakly "Lockhart's a fake he manipulated everyone he tricked people and wiped their memories to sell books, he tried to kill me twice". Snake sat up his head still ringing slightly, looking around the room he saw Harry, Soubi and Ritsuka looking at him with shocked expressions.

"What?" Snake spat angrily "What are you staring at?" Rising his hand up Snake realised his hood had fell down his blonde hair was clearly visible now for everyone in the room to see.

"Damn" He said standing up "That son of a bitch well I guess I don't need these anymore". Snake took off his sunglasses showing his electric blue eyes, as the others stepped back in horror Snake saw something sticking out from behind a curtain pulling it back he spotted an arctic warfare sniper rifle and scope.

"That's the proof I needed" Snake said pointing it out to the others "That's what killed Ron not me, still don't believe me fine I don't care". Snake headed to the door of the office and wrenched it open before turning to the others.

"Well come on then or Ginny will be dead" Snake said hopping over the banister for the stairs that led to Lockhart's office, Jennie dashed out before Snake could get out of the classroom.

"Wait" She shouted "You don't know what you're dealing with".

"A giant snake that can kill if you look it in the eyes" Snake said from the classroom door "A homicidal teacher and a ghost in a bathroom with an attitude problem. I'd be more concerned about them myself having to deal with me". Snake wrenched the door to the classroom open and exited the others ran after him, they caught up just as he was opening the door to moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Do you're thing Harry" Snake said pointing to one of the taps "I'm guessing that Pasletounge thing is the only way to open it".

"Will you just wait a second" Jennie said "First explain your change and how you knew where to find the chamber entrance and how you know about the snake".

"Fine, I'm from Gaia I've been taking a potion for ages to stop this but it was stolen" Snake said "I know the chambers here and about the snake because I put two and two together". He threw his cloak to the floor to reveal his full military attire and what appeared to be a brown thing swishing around the room in the air.

"What's that?" Harry asked grabbing it. Pain shot through Snake's entire body making him go ridged and falling to the ground Harry quickly let go out of fear, this allowed Snake to get back to his feet.

"Never grab my tail" Snake said turning on him and rapping it around his waist.

"You have a tail?" Jennie asked in surprise.

"Later" Snake said "Lets save Ginny first till I find my potion I'm stuck like this". Harry stepped forwards and looked at the tap Snake was pointing at, etched into the side of the pipe was a snake.

"Say something in Pasletounge Harry" Ritsuka said "You're the only one here who can do it". Harry tried saying something but it just came out in English, he tried this three times still nothing happened.

"I've got an idea" Snake said "Keep looking at it maybe this will help". Attaching his torch to his gun he swiped it over the snake marking causing a shadow, Harry spoke once more and it had worked.

"It needed to look real" Snake explained "By shining the light on it like I did it made it look like it was moving". They all stepped back as the gigantic sink began to shake, the sink directly in front of them sank out of sight and left a rather large hole.

"Alright I'm going in" Harry said stepping forwards he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Wait" Snake said pulling him back he pulled out a rather long stick and snapped it over his knee it glowed instantly and he tossed it down the hole lighting up a rather long pipe and landed with a crash at the bottom "I'm armed I'll go first". Snake didn't wait for a reply before he lowered himself into the pipe and vanished from sight, he slid for what felt like miles before shooting out of the end and landing on a lot of animal bones.

"Snake are you ok?" Came Jennie's voice from high above Snake stood and grabbed his glow stick scanning the chamber he was in.

"It stinks down here" Snake shouted back up "Alright one at a time come down it's safe". Within minutes the others had slid out of the pipe, Snake walked over and helped Jennie to her feet and handed her the glow stick while he attached his torch to his gun before heading off through another pipe, this one was level enough to walk through.

"This must be the right way I hope" Soubi said.

"The smells getting worse this way so I'm assuming it is" Snake said before stopping abruptly causing them all to stand perfectly still "Hold tight here". Snake edged forwards into the new chamber type room before him was a rather large snake, as he approached he realised it was just the skin, waving for the others to come forwards he pulled out a combat knife and cut off a bit of the skin.

"Let's hope we make it out of here so we can show this to someone so they know what they were dealing with" Snake said handing the piece of skin to Jennie, before the others could reply Snake heard a whooshing sound heading right at them "MOVE". Knocking Harry and Soubi to the floor while Ritsuka and Jennie dived the other way as a ball of white light smashed into the wall causing it to vibrate before anyone could move the ceiling began to come down on them.

Coughing and looking around blindly Snake pushed the rubble off him so that he could sit up properly, looking down he saw that the cave in had broken his torch attachment.

"Harry, Soubi" Snake called out weakly coughing from the dust "Jennie, Ritsuka, can you guys hear me?" There was movement to Snake's left he lit up another glow stick and shined it down he spotted Harry and Soubi pulling himself up properly he went over to make sure they were ok.

"What happened?" Harry said coughing.

"Cave in" Snake explained "Jennie, Ritsuka where are you?"

"Snake" Jennie called from the other side of the rock "We're fine what about you lot?"

"I'm fine and so is Harry and Soubi" Snake called back he began moving bits of rock to make a hole so he could talk to Jennie properly.

"What happened?" Jennie asked through the tiny gap Snake had managed to make as Harry and Soubi got up brushing dust of their torn robes.

"Something hit the wall and caused a cave in" Snake said "It looked like an Expellarmus charm which just proves Lockhart's down here". Snake lit up another glow stick and passed it through to Jennie who took it and shined it down on the floor from her end.

"You have to find Ginny" Jennie said to Snake "We'll be fine and try and clear some of this rock so you can get back, just hurry who knows how long we were out for". Snake nodded and jumped down to where Harry and Soubi were stood, wiping the side of his cheek he felt something warm looking at his hand he realised it was blood.

"Come on" Snake said carefully stepping over the loose rubble "We have to keep moving". As much as Harry, Soubi and Snake disliked each other at the moment they realised they would have to work together, they moved as fast as they could further into the chamber keeping watch for anymore attacks coming their way.

"How far down do you think we are?" Soubi asked as they walked on looking at the walls they could see a shimmering greenish glow on the walls.

"Who knows" Snake replied "Judging by the glow on the rock I'm guessing a few miles under the lake".

"I think I see something up ahead" Harry said. Snake who was using the glow stick shined it ahead of them onto a rather large black door, two snakes seemed to have been carved into the stone with two glinting emeralds in the eye sockets.

"Say something in Pasletounge I doubt you need me to do my light trick now" Snake said pulling out his combat knife again "Hurry it up though I want those emeralds". Giving Snake a dirty look Harry spoke in Pasletounge again, the two serpents parted as the walls began to slide apart quickly Snake removed both emeralds and pocketed them as the walls vanished from sight.

"Did you really have to do that?" Soubi asked Snake in an obnoxious tone.

"Very difficult to find real ones" Snake replied smiling and looked down the pathway ahead of them "This is it boys, I just want you both to know when we get out of here I can prove that the sniper in Lockhart's office is the one that killed Ron".


	20. Trance Snake

More shocks and the moment you've all been waiting for...TRANCE TIME

enjoy

They stood at the end of a very long dimly lit chamber, looking up at the towering stone pillars Snake could make out more entwined symbols of serpents that were holding up the ceiling shrouded in shadow high above them. Through the chilled silence Snake strained his ears for signs of movement. Had Lockhart set up a trap for them? Was the Basilisk waiting in the shadows? Where was Ginny?

Harry and Soubi withdrew their wands while Snake unholstered his Glock eighteen and headed forwards their footsteps echoing around the chamber as they splashed in the water. Harry and Soubi kept their eyes squinted ready to close them at any moment, Snake however had pulled out a pair of clip on night vision goggles so that he could see where he was going without the use of his light.

Walking in further they came level with the last pillars that led into the true chamber itself, Harry and Soubi had to crane their necks to look up at the stone figure in front of them Snake however kept his eyes front, he stopped suddenly causing the other two to look down in front of the stone figures giant feet. Between them was a small black cloaked figure with flaming red hair.

"Ginny" Harry called out before Snake could stop him he and Soubi had ran forwards dropping their wands as they went "Ginny please don't be dead".

"MOVE" Snake yelled as a bolt of lightning headed straight for them they dodged it as it hit the stone floor causing a small hole, however it hadn't ended there as a fireball headed straight for Snake's head he dodged it and rolled to his side slipping slightly on the wet floor but kept his balance with the use of his tail.

"Very good Snake" Came a voice from the shadows "They nearly got you".

"At least they didn't hit our new pet" came another voice "That'd be a shame". From the shadows came two figures one a pearly white Snake assumed was a ghost, the other was none other than Professor Lockhart his blonde hair was still wavy as he smiled at the expression on Snake's face.

"Not hiding anymore Snake" He said "Good boy".

"Shut it Lockhart" Snake said taking aim "Now time to die". Before Snake could fire a single shot a ball of ice headed straight for him, moving quickly he dropped his gun which was instantly frozen a slight hint of shock spread across Snake's face.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked searching for his wand "Where's my wand?"

"In his hands" Snake said looking over at the ghostly figure "Having fun Riddle".

"Quite enjoying the show yes" Riddle said smirking "How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid" Snake said Harry and Soubi looked to Snake in confusion "Ginny opened the chamber, she stole the diary and my potion, don't speak listen. She didn't know what she was doing because Riddle had done something to her, she's been writing in that diary since Diagon alley Malfoy put it in her cauldron".

"Very clever" Lockhart said clapping "For someone who isn't so bright".

"Smart enough to know more about this than you two" Snake said laughing the same cold heartless laugh he had when he had killed the snake at the duelling club he continued "She told me everything, why she did it, how she'd learned German, she even told me not to trust you Lockhart although I never did ever since Flourish and Blotts".

"What's going on here?" Soubi asked looking from Snake to Riddle and Lockhart.

"Soubi do you not use common sense Ginny was scared that's why she told me, she knew I wouldn't judge" Snake said looking at him "That's how I knew about Riddle, I told her to get rid of the diary I merely pretended to know nothing about it. The reason I told Dumbledore I wanted to help was to try and stop Ginny getting into trouble although that's not a problem Dumbledore's smarter than anyone he knew it all without me saying".

"Dumbledore has been driven from the school by the mere memory of me" Riddle shouted his face contort with rage.

"Not yet Voldemort" Snake shouted back Harry and Soubi both looked at Snake in disbelief "Tom Marvolo Riddle is an anagram, I guess you didn't anticipate the fact I was sneaking out of the grounds, I got into touch with a person I know very well she told me what I needed to know. As for you Lockhart when you made to grab me and I put you in that wrist lock I saw the mark, tell me what has Kuja promised you for finishing me off, when the Zaghnol's failed you then moved on to that device the only one that can do any real harm but you didn't want me dead twice it's failed Lockhart so what's your next move".

"Show him Lockhart or should I release the Basilisk" Riddle said an evil smirk on his face at the look on Harry and Soubi's faces "Oh yes it would take me seconds to call the Basilisk to finish you all off".

"Wait" Lockhart said "Snake is mine when he is dead you may deal with the others. Well done Snake on everything you've found out but there is more to this than you know, allow me to introduce you're new opponents for this fight". Lockhart clapped his hands and out of the shadows all around them came about ten black creatures with glowing yellow eyes and pointed hats, Snake looked at them in fear which caused Lockhart and Riddle to laugh as Harry and Soubi backed up towards Snake.

"I don't think so" Riddle said pointing Harry's and Soubi's own wands on them sending them flying out of the circle now surrounding Snake "Let the show begin".

"What are you waiting for Lockhart kill him" Riddle said "Now I want to deal with these two pests".

"Only ten black mages" Snake said smirking slightly "This should be easy". Snake stood there staring at them waiting for them to make a move as Harry and Soubi could only sit back and watch.

"It's a shame that you didn't just die the first two times" Lockhart said "Oh well if that's how you want it Snake then goodbye. KILL HIM!" The black mages kept looking at Snake who assumed they were sizing him up for a weak spot but he wasn't about to give them one, quickly removing his combat knife he ran towards the one directly in front of him but moved quickly sideways as three fire balls headed right for him. He had moved just in time as the fireballs hit the stone pillars dodging out of sight he waited trying to devise a plan, it was no use however as a lightning bolt headed straight for him as he dodged he was quickly met with another fireball that singed his clothes as he dodged.

"That was too close" Snake said to himself hiding in the shadows "If I could just get them to hit each other I should be able to win". He was snapped out of his thoughts as the ten black mages sent ice balls at him hitting the pillar and freezing it instantly. Running at them he managed to dodge as another wave of fireballs came pelting towards him, turning quickly he spotted that one of the fireballs had hit the black mage rather than him it's purple waistcoat caught fire.

"YOU FOOLS" Lockhart yelled "HIT SNAKE NOT EACH OTHER". As Snake stood there watching his handy work the remaining nine black mages sent lightning bolt after lightning bolt in his direction he was forced to dodge. The mages next wave of attacks were a mixture of fire and ice but Snake dodged all the time, kicking off from the wall he ran right at one of them with his combat knife raised.

"Then there were eight" He called out as he sliced the black mage with his knife sending it to the ground it's yellow eyes extinguished. More spells where fired at him yet there was something different about this wave, Snake couldn't help but notice that they seemed to be anticipating his movements as they sent a ice ball at the floor freezing it as he jumped backwards to dodge a fireball causing him to slip on it and fall over onto his back.

"Dang" He said as he jumped back to his feet in time to dodge more lightning "That's not possible". He tried another attack on them which was counteracted as they sent spells in every direction, he was not fast enough to dodge them all as a ice ball caught his tail freezing the tip of it he hid behind a wall and attempted to chip at the ice but it was useless.

"Not as stupid now are they Snake" Lockhart called laughing a cold laugh "Taking one out only makes them smarter to your movements".

"Wish I'd have known this sooner" He whispered to himself "OK well let's see if you can work out these movements". Instead of running out of his hiding spot he looked around and spotted that the wall was slightly chipped, placing his hand on it he realised he could climb up, poking his head out he started scanning the chamber quickly and noticed this had happened to all of the walls giving him a plan.

"OK!" He yelled out "ROUND TWO". Instead of running at the mages he ran at the wall quickly pushing himself off he jumped and grabbed one of the holes in the wall and began trying to climb as more spells flew at him, he jumped across from hole to hole before launching himself at the nearest black mage slicing it with his combat knife and sprinting away again.

There were now only seven and he was running out of ideas as another ice ball caught his tail this time freezing it fully, this caused him to stop a little longer than he should have out of cover the seven remaining mages took aim with their ice balls and froze both his legs to the floor.

"Crap" He said trying to hack at the ice but it was useless as more headed at him freezing his entire body now all he could do was move he head.

"Stop" Lockhart called the mages lowered their hands and stood there watching the scene like statues "Trapped in the ice Snake".

"Shut it" Snake said his teeth chattering "Why not let them finish me? I'll freeze to death anyway".

"I want you to hear this Snake" Lockhart said "I want you to see your friends die".

"It shouldn't take long" Riddle said smiling he stepped forwards towards the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"You won't get away with this!" Harry called out to Riddle and Lockhart "Dumbledore knows everything".

"Dumbledore is an old fool" Lockhart said looking at Harry "Thanks to our good friend Lucius Dumbledore is gone from Hogwarts".

"Dumbledore will never be gone" Harry said "Not while those who remain stay loyal to him". Then it happened a musical cry could be heard echoing around the chamber, Riddle spun around looking around wildly for the source of the noise Snake caught a glimpse of red as flames erupted by the nearest pillars, Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes appeared flying directly above them all and towards Harry dropping a ragged hat at his feet before swooping down onto Harry's shoulder gazing at Riddle.

"A phoenix and an old hat" Riddle said laughing "That's all your loyalty gets you Potter".

"Wish someone would waste that fool and get me out of this damn ice" Snake shouted through clenched teeth "I'm freezing here".

"Shut up Vercetti" Riddle shot at Snake who's eye twitched "Oh well let's see how useful a hat and a phoenix will be against the power of Salazar Slytherin". Riddle turned once again and faced the stone statue of Salazar Slytherin and raised up his hands and hissed yet Harry understood everything that was being said.

"_Speak to me Slytherin-mightiest of the Hogwarts four_" Riddle hissed. Snake's eyes darted to the mouth of the statue which opened wide a large black creature seemed to be stirring inside the creatures mouth as it slithered out Snake realised what it was.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES NOW" He yelled to Harry and Soubi yet kept his open "DO IT NOW, IT'S THE BASALISK". A red light hit the side of the ice now holding him in place, Snake felt it shudder and thought he felt it begin to break apart. Looking up he realised where the spell had come from. Lockhart had his wand raised and pointed at Snake who's eyes darted back to the scene before him as he felt his ice prison shake once more due to the force of the Basilisk hitting the stone chamber floor, this time he was sure that the ice was beginning to break apart and began trying to move his fingers.

"_Kill them_" Riddle hissed as the snake began slithering it's way towards Harry and Soubi, Snake spotted Fawkes take off from Harry's shoulder he seemed to be heading right for the Basilisk then it hit him, Fawkes couldn't properly look into the eyes of a Basilisk as he could fly high above it. His eyes darted back to his friends running sideways blindly as he struggled against his ice prison unable to help his friends, then he felt something odd inside him ignoring it he carried on trying to break free of his prison.

"_No leave the bird. Kill the others_" Riddle hissed angrily at the Basilisk, Harry and Soubi where hit as something hard hit them the feeling inside Snake seemed to grow as he spotted this. Harry opened his eyes enough to squint and saw Soubi lying unconscious a few metres from him, looking towards the Basilisk he spotted what was happening, the gold and red phoenix was flying round the snake's head clawing at it's eyes.

"_No! Attack the others!_" Riddle hissed again "_The boy is behind you! Smell him!_" Harry dived as the Basilisk's tail swept across the chamber floor as he did so his hands landed by something soft pulling it towards him he realised it was the sorting hat.

"Help me" Harry whispered to no one in particular to his astonishment however there was a sparkling light coming from inside the hat he grasped at the light and pulled. In his hand was the sword of Gryffindor that Snake had used to fight Beatrix in their first year, weapon in hand he stood up ready to face his enemy.

"I wonder if Potter will suffer" Lockhart said standing by Snake still trapped in the ice "I wouldn't worry about your suffering you'll be dead soon, Lord Kuja will make sure that Garnet suffers more than you are now". At that moment Lockhart jumped away from Snake as a bright yellow light consumed him Riddle had stopped talking to the Basilisk while Harry looked over in shock sword in hand.

The light grew brighter and brighter when they heard a loud bang sending ice flying all around the chamber the light consumed the entire chamber, within seconds it had vanished. Standing where the light had began stood a blonde haired man his hair standing on end in long spikes, emerald eyes shone from their sockets.

A look of fear was mirrored from Lockhart and Riddle's face staring at the new figure, Harry backed down in shock and fear as the figure turned his face towards him however he stopped moving.

"Play times over" The figure said "I've heard about this power on Gaia I thought it was a fairy tale told to keep children quiet. Now I experience it not on Gaia but on Earth, allow me to introduce myself. I am trance Snake Vercetti and I will not allow you to harm Garnet".


	21. Repaying the favour

OK so this is the second to last chapter, just a quick note it seems voldemort is a ghost but he is a the memory of his teenage self sorry didn't explain that bit was too focused on the black mage vs snake fight haha

anyway enjoy

"You all look surprised" Trance Snake said smiling at the people in the chamber while the Basilisk still thrashed about around them "Don't be alarmed I haven't even shown you my power yet". Trance Snake raised his combat knife high above his head as he turned to face the remaining Black mages.

"Allow me to show you just how powerful I have become" Trance Snake said "TIDAL FLAME". Without warning a giant wall of fire began to rise up behind him forming a wave type shape slashing his combat knife down he sent the fire wall at the mages, as it pasted him it formed a wave crashing down on the remaining mages and vaporizing them instantly.

"Harry" Trance Snake said "The Basilisk is yours, I'll deal with these two". Harry nodded and ran at the Basilisk with the sword raised high above his head while trance Snake looked around for Lockhart who it seemed had ran for it after seeing his power, trance Snake heard footsteps heading away from him and took off in their direction.

The basilisk lunged blindly as Harry dodged it swinging the sword as he went missing it by inches, turning again he saw the Basilisk open it's mouth long venomous fangs lined every inch of it's mouth. As it lunged Harry threw all his weight behind the sword driving it to the hilt threw the snake's mouth however he felt a searing pain in his own arm just above his elbow.

As the Basilisk fell sideways he felt one of it's long poisonous fangs snap out of it's mouth stuck into his arm he wrenched it out as he approached Ginny's body he knew it was too late the poison was already working it's way through his bloodstream, white hot pain flooded his whole body. He saw a flash of scarlet as Fawkes landed next to him laying it's head on the place where the fang had broken threw his skin.

"You're dead Harry potter" Riddle said as his footsteps echoed around the chamber "It's amazing how the venom of the Basilisk spreads so quickly through the body".

"I've heard enough of you" Came another voice as more footsteps came closer "It's about time I shut you up". Trance Snake came into Harry's blurred view, he headed to Ginny's body and began going threw the pockets on her robes.

"Get away from her" Harry said weakly "Leave her alone".

"Save your strength" Trance Snake said "You'll need it when we get out of here. Good boy Fawkes when that's all sorted Harry check on Soubi I've got Riddle". Harry couldn't help but wonder what trance Snake meant Fawkes however pulled back his head and Harry looked down on his arm the wound had gone his vision was going back to normal and his strength returned. He looked up to trance Snake but remembered what he had just said and ran over to check on Soubi.

"Here it is" Trance Snake said pulling out a black bound book and picking up the Basilisk fang "It's amazing the power that a book containing a memory can do, especially when the person it concerns is manipulative and feeds off peoples fear and pain. Well time for a dose of pain yourself". Raising the Basilisk fang trance Snake drove it down directly into the diary putting it cleanly through, another flash of light shone and Riddle had vanished.

A tiny moan came from the huddle of robes as Ginny began to stir trance Snake's warm hand placed gently on her shoulder, she looked around with a look of confusion on her face, from trance Snake to the dead Basilisk to Harry and Soubi then onto the diary, tears began to leak out of her eyes as Harry and Soubi approached.

"It's ok Ginny it's over" Trance Snake said in a calm voice "I'm glad your all safe that's my main priority".

"Why are you glowing yellow?" Soubi asked looking at trance Snake.

"Long story" Trance Snake said "I'd stand back I'm about to come out of trance and I don't know what will happen when I do. Before I do your wands are over there". He raised a hand and pointed to where Riddle had stood with two wands lying on the floor, as they all backed away the glowing light around trance Snake began to vanish his hair began to droop down once more and his eyes changed back to their original colour.

"Well that was fun" Snake said running his hand nervously through his hair "Lockhart escaped but you two don't care as you still think I shot Ron".

"He didn't" Ginny said "It wasn't Snake it was Lockhart".

"Explanation later" Snake said walking over to the Basilisk and ripping the sword from it's mouth as Fawkes landed on his shoulder "Come on let's get out of here".

"Another mystery solved" Snake said as the sink slid back into place "Well let's go, Fawkes here has something he needs to do". The phoenix sat on Snake's shoulder turned it's head to the door they left with Snake in the very front tail swishing from side to side as he walked. Fawkes led them to Professor McGonagall's office Snake knocked and pushed the door open to reveal Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall along with Mr and Mrs Weasley rushing forwards to hug their daughter.

"Ginny" Mrs Weasley sobbed into her daughters shoulder "We're so happy your alive". Mr Weasley and Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall however where staring at Snake with confused looks on their faces which caused Mrs Weasley to look up the same expression mirrored on her face.

"What are you all staring at?" Snake asked "Your acting like you've never seen a guy with a tail before".

"We haven't" Mr Weasley said "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Me?" Snake asked looking at them all wondering what Mr Weasley meant by this comment, it soon became apparent when Jennie had whispered in his ear.

"You've got a tail and you're blonde" She whispered "No one knows it's you apart from me, Harry, Soubi and Ginny. I think it would be best for you to tell them".

"Point taken" Snake said "Nice to meet you all I'm Snake Vercetti". This confused them even further however Jennie, Ginny, Harry and Soubi all nodded which helped to prove Snake was telling the truth.

"How?" Professor McGonagall asked looking at Snake and his tail.

"No disrespect Professor but could you please stop staring at my tail it makes me uncomfortable" Snake said "As for why I look like this I was rather hoping to explain to the entire school tomorrow".

"OK" Dumbledore said stroking Fawkes "Now as Professor McGonagall has informed me you went down to the chamber with Professor Lockhart, I would like to know what happened".

"You all might want to sit down this may take some time" Snake said looking to Harry and Soubi for support. Snake then explained everything to them about the meeting in Diagon alley, Harry and Snake's detention the attack on Snake in rapt detail half an hour later he was done.

"Well that is interesting" Professor McGonagall said "I must say that you broke hundreds of school rules just to save the school and it's students one of which was killed by a teacher you say".

"Yeah Lockhart shot Ron" Snake said "The weapons in his office unless that's where he got to when he ran off after I went trance".

"I would have to say Snake that the three of you should be up for expulsion" Professor Dumbledore said "However you saved the school, it's students and everyone in it therefore I'm going to award you all fifty points for Gryffindor and special services to the school. You're third in two years Snake that is a new record".

"Thank you Professor" Snake said "I guess I do have a habit of saving people".

"Professor McGonagall, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Miss Itou I feel it would be a safe option to take Miss Weasley and Soubi to the Hospital wing" Dumbledore said "I would like a private word with Mr Vercetti and Mr Potter". They all nodded and left the room leaving Harry and Snake with Dumbledore who sat down and indicated that Snake and Harry should do the same, Snake lied the sword of Gryffindor on the table next to the diary and the sorting hat Harry had put down and sat on the table.

"I should inform you two that everyone who was attacked by the Basilisk is going to awake very soon" Dumbledore said a smile appeared on both Harry and Snake's faces at this comment.

"So Hermione is going to be ok?" Harry asked his smile widened when Dumbledore nodded.

"Good to know" Snake said "Now down to business".

"Of course firstly I want to thank you both" Dumbledore said "You both must have shown great loyalty to me for Fawkes to be called to you".

"I was trapped in ice" Snake said "Harry was the one who had shown his loyalty to you and saved the day".

"I'm just glad that you were there" Harry said "If it wasn't for you then those black mages could have killed us".

"They're tools of war" Snake said "They won't attack without orders".

"While you were down there I take it you both met Tom Riddle" Dumbledore continued "I take it he was most interested in you Harry".

"Me and Soubi sir" Harry said "We know who he was thanks to Snake".

"I'm more concerned why he looks like me" Snake said "Well when I'm not looking like this anyway".

"He speaks Pasletounge" Harry said "So can I but I'm nothing like Riddle I'm in Gryffindor. I never told you this but the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin".

"It wanted to do that with me" Snake said grinning "Well you know the rest". He ran his hand through his blonde hair nervously looking at Harry and Dumbledore.

"You can speak Pasletounge Harry because Lord Voldemort who is Salazar Slytherin's last remaining ancestor can" Dumbledore explained "Unless I'm mistaken then Lord Voldemort passed a bit of himself onto you, something I doubt he intended to do".

"Voldemort passed some of his powers to me?" Harry asked confused.

"It would seem so" Dumbledore said staring at him.

"Then I should be in Slytherin" Harry said looking into Dumbledore's face "The sorting hat saw Slytherin's power in me".

"It put you in Gryffindor" Snake said "You may possess the qualities for Slytherin but you did something that night to change it's mind, think back you'll get it eventually".

"All I did was ask it to put me in Gryffindor" Harry said looking at his feet "That's noting special".

"It's more special than you realise" Dumbledore said "It was your choice that made a difference".

"If you still doubt it then why not take a look at this" Snake said. Using his tail he carefully grabbed the hilt of the sword and handed it to Harry who carefully took it.

"Godric Gryffindor" Harry said staring at the blade in his hands.

"No one from Slytherin would have been able to wield that sword" Dumbledore said smiling "Now what you both need is food and sleep".

"I hope there's a lot" Snake said smiling "Since I look like this let's just say I eat more than I use to". Before either Snake or Harry could move however the door burst open to reveal Lucius Malfoy standing there in the doorway fury on his face.

"Dobby" Harry said to the cowering elf stood behind him Snake's eyes fixed on Malfoy's face as he walked into the room.

"Good evening Lucius" Dumbledore said politely.

"So!" Malfoy said his cold grey eyes fixed on Dumbledore Snake's eyes however had darted to the elf stood cowering at his cloak "The governors suspend you yet you return to Hogwarts".

"When the other eleven governors heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken they saw fit to reinstate me" Dumbledore said "However some were under the impression that you would curse their families if they didn't suspend me in the first place". Malfoy's eyes became slits of fury as the colour drained from his face Snake however kept his eyes on the elf.

"So" He said through white lips still glaring at Dumbledore "Have you stopped the attacks? Has the culprit been caught?"

"We have yes" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Well?" He said "Who was it?"

"Lord Voldemort" Dumbledore said "Yet he was acting in a different way by the means of that diary". Lucius looked over at Snake sat there tail wrapped tightly around his waist waving the diary with a smoking hole in the centre at him, Harry however was looking at the elf who was pointing from the diary to Malfoy and hitting himself.

"It was a good plan while it worked" Snake said sliding off the table and unwrapping his tail "If me and Harry hadn't found it and did that then who knows what could have happened".

"It is also fortunate for the Weasley's that Riddle's memories were wiped from it" Dumbledore said making Lucius look at him while Snake's eyes darted to the elf who was making the same gesture it seemed that Snake had got onto what he was trying to say and gave him the thumbs up.

"Quite" Malfoy forced himself to say.

"Interesting how she got it though Lucius" Snake said making Malfoy round on him "Then again you already know how she got it because you put it in one of her books when we ran into you in Flourish and Blotts. Just a quick slight of hand and it's easy".

"Why don't you prove it?" He said glaring into Snake's electric blue eyes.

"Oh I don't think that anyone can do that" Dumbledore said "I can only advise you that if another one of Voldemort's school things should enter this school then I'm sure that Arthur Weasley will see to it that it is traced back to you".

"Come Dobby" He said yet Snake could have sworn he had seen his right hand twitch slightly "We're leaving". Wrenching the door open the elf scurried after him as Malfoy aimed a kick at him, they could hear the sounds of Dobby squealing in pain then Snake was struck with inspiration.

"Professor I'm going to give this diary back to Lucius" Snake said "It's his after all". Dumbledore nodded and Snake took off out of the room with Harry following Snake took off his military jacket and hid the diary in it as they caught up with Mr Malfoy.

"You forgot something" Snake said shoving the jacket into his hands, he ripped off the jacket and threw it sideways holding the diary in his hands.

"Mark my words you'll both meet a very sticky end" he said "Come Dobby, I said come".

"Master presented Dobby with clothing" He squeaked Malfoy looked down and saw Dobby was wearing Snake's military jacket looking up into Snake's face he saw a wide smile across his face.

"You cost me my servant" He said lunging at Snake there was a loud bang and Malfoy was thrown backwards as Dobby stood in front of them both, standing up he looked at them all but walked away out of sight.

"Snake Vercetti freed Dobby" Dobby squeaked up at him "After everything Dobby said about you".

"You called me a liar you were right" Snake said looking down at the elf "You almost got me in detention but all in all you tried to help Harry so I thought it would be nice to repay the favour. Just one tiny thing though".

"Anything Snake Vercetti" Dobby said as Snake bent low down.

"Never get me in trouble again" He said smiling Dobby smiled back bowing to them both he clicked his fingers and vanished from sight in a wisp of smoke.

"Let's go and see the others" Snake said to Harry "They'll be waiting to see us". Harry nodded and shook Snake's hand releasing it they both took off at a slight run to the Hospital wing to check on everyone else.


	22. Snake's heartache

OK final chapter time sorry that i won't have the third one up still writing it, anyway this explians a hell of a lot and there is another death sorry big impact as it's at the end

anyway enjoy and please don't hate me

Snake had been to many Hogwarts feasts but none were like this one the atmosphere surrounding the room was of extreme happiness as everyone sat around in their pyjamas. Snake, Harry and Soubi couldn't find the words to describe a happier moment of Hermione running forwards yelling "You solved it!" and hugging them all in turn.

"May I have everyone's attention please" Dumbledore called from the front of the great hall, Elsa sat on Snake's knee listening to what Dumbledore had to say "There is someone among us who has a very interesting tale for us if he would come up please we'd all like to hear it". Snake put Elsa on the bench next to Kenji and headed forwards cloak pulled up over his head and face hiding him from view.

"Thank you Professor" He said looking out over the many students "It's odd talking to you all from up here, I do indeed have an interesting tale to tell you but I am at a loss of where to begin. I suppose I'll start here". Snake removed his cloak to many gasps and screams from the students at the sight of him with his blonde hair and monkeys tail.

"Exactly what I expected" Snake said running his hand through his hair nervously "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Snake Vercetti General of Alexandria and friend to many. I can see many of you are wondering what I'm talking about and would please ask that you hold all questions till the end of my explanation". Snake looked out over them all for what felt like a lifetime wondering how best to begin and how he could possibly explain it all.

"I'm not from this planet, Alexandria is one of three major kingdoms on my home planet of Gaia" Snake began "Gaia is more dangerous than Earth as Miss Chang found out when she came face to face with the Zaghnol, a rather viscous beast found on Gaia. I was the General of the Alexandrian army and loyal bodyguard to the most beautiful Princess of Alexandria called Princess Garnet til Alexandros, I would still be on Gaia if I hadn't been supposedly killed by Captain Beatrix the Queens personal bodyguard. The reason I was sentenced to death was due to the fact I fell in love with Princess Garnet and was dating her, an arms dealer named Kuja knew of this and in a show of his alliance with the Queen he told her everything. I was put to death but didn't die because Beatrix tried to kill me with my own sword forgetting the curse upon it, I still have the scar of where she stabbed me my good friend Captain Steiner took me too a mage who gave me my life back well most of it. I was given a potion that would change my appearance and sent here to Earth with the assistance of the mage and I've been living here ever since under the pretence of the black haired boy you all know. That's everything any questions?" Silence fell throughout the great hall at these words while Snake stood looking out over them wondering how they were going to accept this news, it was Cho Chang who shocked Snake and stood up.

"You saved my life, you helped to save the school" Cho said "You may be from a different planet, you may be a General for a royal army but you're the best boy I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and well snogging". At these words she blushed and sat down hiding her face, next to speak was Hermione who said something Snake didn't expect.

"Your a good friend" She said making Snake smile "Your loyal, caring and a little strange but I'm glad I had the chance to get to know you".

"Thank you" Snake said looking at Hermione and Cho.

"I'm sorry for stabbing you" Ritsuka shouted out.

"I'm sorry we blamed you" Soubi and Harry yelled.

"Thank you Snake" The Gryffindor's began to chant, Dumbledore stood up behind Snake and began to clap and like a Mexican wave the entire great hall except the Slytherin table began to clap some even approached the front of the hall to shake his hand and admire his tail. It was then that Snake felt accepted in Hogwarts and on Earth.

"Well this I never guessed would happen" Snake said tailless and black haired "Good job I found my potion again".

"I liked the tail" Cho said staring up into Snake's face while lying in his knee "You'd better call me over the summer I'll be upset without seeing my boyfriend".

"Don't worry I'll call, I'll write" Snake said stroking her hair "If I'm in your area I'll even come and visit which reminds me". Snake reached into his pocket pulling out a bit of parchment he wrote on it his address and phone number.

"Call or visit" Snake said handing it to Cho "If ever you need me then that's how to reach me, I'll see you all next year". Snake helped them all get their trunks down as the train pulled into London, kissing Cho goodbye he waved them all off and returned to the compartment with Elsa and Kenji waiting for him.

"I hope next year at Hogwarts goes better" Kenji said "Who knows we might have a quiet year for once".

"Kenji my cousin" Snake said helping them with their trunks as they pulled into Liverpool "I highly doubt that can happen". Elsa and Kenji hugged Snake as he dragged his trunk home, as he came into his street however there was something wrong. Flashing blue and red lights were outside of his house getting closer he realised they were police cars, ambulances and fire engines outside a black van read "Coroner" on the side he ran forwards getting held back by police as the body of his father was wheeled out on a trolley.

"FATHER" Snake bellowed as pain overtook him a tear ran down his face as his mother's body followed. Snake knew who it was who had killed them instantly and vowed until the day he died he would make him pay. Even if he had to return to Gaia to do it.

THE END


End file.
